


Cuphead and Mugman in "Fate Will Find You"

by Spinaxxx1



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, cuphead bad ending, cuphead good ending, evil cuphead, inkwell Isle, vile mugman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinaxxx1/pseuds/Spinaxxx1
Summary: Taking place after my other story, "A Choice Between Two Worlds", it follows Cuphead and Mugman as the Devil swears revenge on them for previously beating him to a pulp. He plans to get rid of someone close to their hearts and mentally torture them before moving in for their utter destruction. Meanwhile, Cuphead must help his brother to control a powerful darkness. Can this darkness be tamed? Or will it lead to their demise?Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and blood.
Kudos: 12





	1. The Aftermath...

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place not long after the boys defeated the Devil.

_Defeated. How could I be defeated?! I can't believe a child did this to me! My luxurious fur...almost all gone! My horn...my arm....what else can they take away from me?! Meddlesome children! I'll teach them to mess with the Devil! I will have my revenge! But right now, I need time to recover. King Dice! Where is that good-for-nothing lackey of mine? Dice! Get your ass over here and help me!_

The large die man sat in the casino. His purple tuxedo was all wrinkled from his fight with the cup brothers. An ice-pack was pressed tightly against the black eye given to him by the pesky little mug. His other hand tenderly rubbed the corner of his cube dome that was blasted clear off by the young cup. A groan of pain rumbled inside his large dome. He had been sitting in the casino for a whole day, wallowing in his defeat. Dice hoped and prayed that he would not hear from his boss. He hoped that somehow he would avoid a beating for failing to stop the boys. The fallen casino manager feared his boss. He knew exactly what the beast was capable of. And he had seen it time and time again. Anyone who tried to leave the casino without striking up a deal with his boss severely regretted it. Even if the patrons played the Devil's game and agreed to a deal, they would regret ever coming into the casino. It was a lose-lose situation for any poor soul who wandered into the Devil's casino.

_Dice! Get your ass over here and help me!_ These words echoed through the King's mind.

"Huh?" His mustache curled up into a question mark. Two green eyes moved to face the casino's exit. His purple shoes pressed against the ground as he shakily stood up. King Dice dreaded the walk over to his boss's quarters. But he knew he would regret it more if he stayed put and ignored the Devil's demands. His tall figure shuffled along the ground, exiting the casino and making his way to the Devil's lair. The man stopped short when he came across his master's throne room. His red and gold throne looked dilapidated. Dice figured it had to have been the work of the little brats.

_What are you doing you idiot?! I'm in the cave! Get over here! Pronto!_ The harsh voice of the Devil rang through his mind once more. Dice winced as if he was being physically hurt. He almost wanted to cover his die to prevent himself from hearing the angry screeches. But he knew that would do no good when his boss was communicating with him telepathically. King Dice reluctantly dragged himself into the back of the Devil's lair. His green eyes widened in shock when he saw his boss rendered immobilized. The Devil's black body was slumped on the floor. It lay in a pool of red liquid that seemed to continue to grow. The right arm was bent in an unnatural way. Two yellow eyes narrowed and stared up at their right-hand man.

_What are you waiting for? Get over here and help me up!_ The creature telepathically demanded. Dice forced himself to walk over next to the mortally injured body. The man looked the body up and down. He realized just how wounded and drained his boss was. A diabolical thought came to Dice's mind. The Devil was not a fair man, and that negative attitude had transferred to Dice over the years. He had learned to take every opportunity to assert his power and dominance over other creatures just like his boss. And that very cockiness was about to get him in trouble. A gloved hand reached down toward the black creature. Dice kept a poker face to try to avoid the Devil learning of his plans. The hand slowly lowered over the dark tormentor's head. Yellow eyes flashed red in a second. Dice instantly stopped when a spade tail was shoved through his gloved hand. The normally calm and cool die man now screeched in pain. Blood boiled out over his white glove and streamed onto the ground. A black spade pointed up at his face. King Dice fell to his right knee, bringing the weapon ever closer to his face. His green eyes shrunk down in fear as he now stared his angry boss in the eyes.

_Dice, you son of a bitch! You were going to try to do me in, weren't you?_ The Devil boomed telepathically. _Make no mistake, when I get my strength back I'm going to beat the shit out of you!_ The large die man whimpered in fear.

"I'm sorry, boss! I'll never ever think of it again! I swear!" King Dice pleaded for mercy from the demon. Tears welled up in the man's eyes.

_It better not! Or I'll be using that head of yours as my lucky die!_ The creature hissed back. It then yanked its tail back out of its lackey's hand. This was more painful to Dice than the initial impalement. Water rained down from his eyes as he clutched his hand to his chest.

_Now help me up!_ The satanic creature demanded once more. Using his non-injured hand, Dice reached for his boss's good horn. The weight of the Devil's body put strain on both his bicep and shoulder as he lifted the tall gangly body off the ground. Two gray feet plopped down on the stone floor. King Dice let go, thinking that the Devil would stand on his own. As soon as he let go, the black body started to fall face first toward the floor. The die could not act fast enough and the body came crashing face down. Dice flinched at the loud thud the creature made when it hit the stone floor. He bit down on two fingers, terrified at what the Devil would screech at him now.

_I can't move by myself you idiot! You're going to have to carry me!_ Dice stared down at the bloody body. His favorite tuxedo was already wrinkled. He didn't want to get blood smeared all over it as well. But he didn't have any other choice. King Dice reached down with both hands this time. He grabbed the creature under the arms, just below the shoulders.

_Watch it!_ The creature hissed as the man touched his broken arm. He gently placed the broken arm around his cube. Dice's good hand grabbed onto the Devil's flank to keep him upright.

"Where to?" The die man questioned. A disgusted look came over his face as he saw his beautiful clothes being stained with his boss's blood.

_My throne you fool! Where else?_ The Devil hissed, seeming insulted.

"O-of course, sir!" King Dice stuttered out, still nervous of his boss. The man started to shuffle towards the entrance of the Devil's lair, dragging his boss along with him. It tried to walk with its lackey, but it could still barely move at all. All four white claws on both feet dragged along the stone floor, making a horrible scraping sound as they moved. Almost like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Dice moved faster, hoping to rid himself of the bleeding monster. Every second his boss clung to him meant deeper stains on his favorite suit. He couldn't get to the throne as fast as he wanted. The Devil watched as his mustache furled downward into a scowl.

Upon reaching the throne, Dice went to unhook his boss's right arm from his cube. The satanic creature silently bared its fangs as a warning to be careful on how its arm was touched. Dice heeded this warning and grabbed barely strong enough to lift the tall body. The Devil hissed in satisfaction as his body was returned to its proper place. His body slumped on the chair, still limp. King Dice feared that his boss's blood would cause him to slip off the fancy chair. The body did indeed slide a few inches before the tail wedged into the ground, keeping it pressed against the cushions.

"Do you need anything else, boss?" Dice questioned the demon as he looked down at his blood-stained tuxedo. The die man hoped that he would not be required to do anything else for a while. He just wanted to get his suit cleaned as soon as possible.

_Time, Dice. Time._ It simply replied. The black creature took a deep breath before continuing his telepathy. _Once I heal, those boys will pay! First I will attack their hearts....._


	2. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later after their big battle with the Devil, the cup brothers are living happily with Elder Kettle. However, their curiosity often gets the best of them...

"Anchors aweigh, Mugman!" Cuphead called to his brother. He stood at the stern of a large pirate ship, twirling the wheel back and forth. Rolling waves sloshed up against the sides of the ship.

"Steady our course, Cuphead! There be rough seas ahead!" Mugman called down from up on the crow's nest. The young mug looked through a bronze telescope. He had tied a blue bandanna around his mug, and Cuphead had a red one. A slight breeze blew the knotted end of the blue silk back and forth.

"I see someone ahead!" Mug commented.

"Is it a friend or foe?" The young cup questioned. Mugman steadied the telescope in the person's direction. Adjusting the focus, a beautiful mermaid came into view. Her fair skin contrasted greatly against her purple squid hair and green fish tail. Light blue shells covered her breasts.

"Definitely friend!" Mugman beamed. Her head turned to face the boys as she twirled a squid tentacle with her finger. Green eyes opened wide when she realized she was being watched. "She's so cute!" Mug added. The mermaid's eyes then narrowed. She knew the boys were spying on her beauty.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" She hissed from afar, shaking her finger at the nosy mug. The child gasped and quickly put the telescope away to avoid making his friend mad. Both Cuphead and Mugman knew that if they got on Cala Maria's bad side, she would turn them to stone. The mermaid had both siren and gorgon blood within her veins, making her a deadly foe or powerful ally. Her beauty and lovely singing voice attracted both the young boys to her. Cup and Mug were friends with other females as well, but they thought Cala Maria's beauty was unmatched by any of them. Mugman refused to make eye contact with Cala again. He shielded his mug with his gloved hands.

"Hey Mugs! Come on down and help me raise the sails!" Cuphead called. The young mug was more than happy to help his brother and not have to face Cala Maria. Glass arms wrapped around the wooden mast as he started to shimmy himself down to the deck. His movements were slow and deliberate, careful not to slip up and fall to the wooden deck below. The young mug finally made it to the bottom and prepared to join his brother in the next sailing activity.

"Hold up!" Cup called, raising his right hand for his crew to remain still. "I think someone is approaching from the starboard side!" The young cup called out in delight. Mug looked out and saw two figures approaching the boat from the dock to the left of the boat.

"That would be port, Cuphead." He corrected his older brother. "Port is left and starboard is right."

"Yeah, yeah, right." The young cup replied, not really listening to his brother. He was too focused on figuring out who the figures were. They came ever closer to the ship. Mugman squinted his eyes to see farther out.

"Looks like it's Elder Kettle and Captain Brineybeard." Mug concluded. The kettle and pirate approached the ship and stopped just to the left of the bow. Brineybeard huffed as he followed a few steps behind Elder Kettle. Moving fast was a problem for Brineybeard because both of his feet were peg-legs. The captain finally caught up to the kettle, who also wasn't as fast as he used to be.

"It's time to go home, boys!" Elder Kettle called up to his boys.

After catching his breath, the pirate raised two fingers to his mouth. His black beard and mustache parted to reveal his mouth. A whistle emitted from the man. Just like magic, a gangplank fell from the ship to the dock. Cup and Mug rushed down the ramp to greet their two visitors.

"So did you two have fun?" Kettle questioned them.

"Of course we did!" Cuphead said with joy. Brineybeard let out a hearty pirate laugh of approval. A black belt held up his red pants as his body heaved in joy. His gray long-sleeved shirt looked like it was weakly stitched together. The pirate had a red scarf covering his head. A single yellow stripe went around the piece of cloth. He looked down at the boys with his one good eye. The right one had a black patch over it. Brineybeard had never shared the story of what happened to his eye to the brothers. His nose stuck out from his face like a red cucumber.

"What do you say boys?" Kettle prompted the cups.

"Thanks for letting us play on your ship, Captain Brineybeard!" The cup brothers said in unison. "It really means a lot to us!" Mugman added.

"Yar! Don't thank me. Thank Big Red for bein' such a good sport!" The pirate beamed, gesturing to his ship. Cup and Mug made their way to the front of Brineybeard's ship. Two large eyes looked down from its red hull and locked on the cups.

"Thanks for your time Big Red!" Cuphead praised.

"It was very generous of you!" Mugman beamed. The living ship let out a low foghorn noise of agreement.

"That means he likes ye!" Brineybeard leaned down and winked at the boys as he said this. "Feel free to come back anytime ye feel like bein' pirates!" He offered.

"We will!" Cup and Mug said together with big smiles on their faces.

"Yar! That's what I like to hear!" The pirate replied. "Farewell lads!" He waved his right hand to the cups that started to follow their guardian back to the mainland. Cuphead noticed a tan bottle in his other hand. Three x's were carved on it. "Oh! And Kettle!" Their parent figure turned to face their ally once again. "Be lettin' me know when ye make more of the good stuff!" He lifted the jug in the air to show his appreciation.

"Will do!" Kettle replied. His cane tapped on the pier as they slowly made their way back to land. 

"So when are you going to tell us what's in the bottle?" Cuphead asked his guardian absent-mindedly.

"When you're older, Cuphead." The old kettle replied. Neither of the two looked at one another when talking about the beverage. Their boots made it onto the grassy land of the third Inkwell Island.

"But we're older than the last time we asked." Cup added, getting impatient with Elder Kettle's persistence in keeping the contents of the liquid a secret. He became more anxious every time he saw one of those bottles. The three boys waved to Grim Matchstick, the green dragon, as they entered Inkwell's second island.

"Perhaps I will let you boys have a sip of it when you're 18...." Kettle pondered. "That is... if you two boys behave until then."

"But that's like six years away!" Cuphead spat back. "It's an awful long time to behave...." He now looked up at the elderly kettle. Certainly there was some other condition in which he and his brother could get a hold of it. Mug saw this as a great opportunity to tease Cup.

"Wow, Cuphead! I didn't know you had been paying attention in math class!" Mugman jabbed an elbow into his brother's arm. The young cup normally asked his brother for help in that subject. He often planned pranks in class rather than pay attention to the lectures.

"Ha ha, very funny...." Cuphead retorted, seeming a bit annoyed.

"We can behave that long, right Cuphead?" Mug urged his brother to make a promise and attempt to keep it.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." The young cup's words agreed, but Mugman noticed that his attention seemed to trail off. This usually meant he had an idea. An idea that spelled misbehaving.

By now the three family members had almost made it back to their home. They stopped by their neighbors' farm to pick up some produce.

A large living carrot shuffled through his garden, collecting the items that Kettle normally asked for. This included carrots, cabbage, onions, and potatoes. Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle greeted the large living onion that held a sack that was to be used for their groceries.

"Hi Weepy! Are our groceries ready?" The young cup questioned the large vegetable.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" The onion replied and scooped up the young boys with his free hand. It hugged them to its rosy cheeks as a flood of tears rained down from its eyes. The sensitive onion was always crying about something. If he wasn't clinging to a sad thought, then tears of happiness would burst from his large round figure. Weepy's tears started to fill up the large brown sack he held. The carrot saw this as he approached with armfuls of crops.

"Aww! Weepy! That was a brand-new sack!" It scolded the stout onion.

"I'm sorry Chantenay!" Weepy apologized. "I just can't help myself!"

"I know, Weepy." The psychic carrot replied. It then telepathically picked up a sack from their shed and brought it below his arms. The produce tumbled into the bag with amazing accuracy.

"Here you go, Kettle!" Chantenay happily offered. The bag hovered over to the kettle. A gloved hand grabbed the top of the sack. With a huff, the elderly glassware slung the bag over his shoulder. His cane shook as more weight was added to the load.

"Ok, Weepy. Time to say goodbye." Chantenay said to his friend, putting his hands against his rigid torso.

"I know. I know." The onion said, gently putting down his cup friends. "Goodbye friends! I hope I see you soon!" Weepy only began to cry even harder.

"Don't worry Weepy. We're right next door if you ever want to play." Mugman explained to the overly sensitive vegetable. Cup and Mug's clothes were now soaked from Weepy's tears. Their bandannas began to slip off. The boys wringed out the small pieces of cloth.

"We'll probably be seeing them tomorrow at the market, Weepy." The carrot reassured his friend.

"You guys are coming, right?" Weepy asked the cup brothers as he took a big sniff.

"Of course, Weepy! We wouldn't miss it." Cuphead told him as he slung his bandanna over his shoulder. Tears of joy now streamed from Weepy's face. "See you tomorrow!" The boys turned around to follow Elder Kettle the rest of the way home. A small gloved hand from Cuphead waved to the vegetables as they exited the farm.

"Grow a spine already would ya?" The cup brothers heard the voice of the large potato boom across the field. Unlike Chantenay who had patience for Weepy's personality, the potato had much more of a temper. And he lost it quite often when dealing with the onion.

The family's house was a plain brown color with a roof that looked like it could use some work. A cylindrical brick chimney stuck out like a sore thumb from the left side of the roof. The house was far from perfect. It could definitely use a few fixes here and there. But it was just perfect for Kettle and his boys. Mugman rushed to the front door to open it for his guardian. The wooden door squeaked open as the young mug held it wide, making plenty of room for both the kettle and the sack to fit through.

"Thank you, my boy!" His guardian praised. Even the inside of the house was the plain brown color. It was a miracle that the furniture and all its memorabilia were still neatly displayed within the hovel, for the building was as old as Kettle was. The elderly kettle heaved the sack into the kitchen. His gloved hand let go of the bag. It then traveled above his eyes as he wiped sweat away from his small lid with a big sigh. Mugman came over beside him after hanging his bandanna up to dry and opened up the sack. Kettle stared down into the bag for a few seconds before realizing the one product he forgot about.

"Oh! I meant to get some radishes from the boys." Kettle confessed.

"Don't worry about the groceries, Elder Kettle. I'll unpack them for you." The young mug happily offered.

"Thank you, Mugman. I'll be back in a few minutes." Elder made his way back to the front door, and then out into the yard. Cuphead closed the door behind him. He then strode into the kitchen to help his brother with the groceries. After hanging his bandanna next to Mug's, the young cup grabbed a handful of carrots and put them in the cabinet on the far right from the sink. Meanwhile, Mugman finished unloading the onions and potatoes. He forgot to close the cabinet door as he moved on to a different item. Cuphead happened to notice a spare jug of Kettle's special beverage sitting next to the two vegetables.

"Hmmm." His mischievous mind whirled with thoughts of misbehaving. Cuphead wanted so badly to try this beverage that had been forbidden to him and his brother. Two fingers tapped on his cup as he pondered what could be in there.

Too young? Too young for what? Was it full of sugar? Really fizzy? The young cup felt he could handle whatever was in there. His brown boots started to walk toward the open cabinet. Gloved hands reached out and grasped the tan jug. This was the closest he had ever been to one of the jugs with three x's on it. Excitement filled his glass body as he hugged it close. A large toothy smile formed on his face. Mugman had just finished gathering another armful of produce as he turned around. The young mug gasped and almost dropped the vegetables when he saw his brother holding the sacred beverage.

"Cuphead! What are you doing?" Mug questioned his brother. Fear ran through his body. He could just see Kettle arriving home to find Cuphead holding his crafted drink.

"I was thinking about giving it a try." Cuphead said matter-of-factly. He eyed the jug up and down.

"Maybe you should put it back." Mugman tried to convince his brother to behave like he had promised.

"Don't worry, Mugs." Cup replied, not seeming nervous about being caught at all. "Elder Kettle isn't home right now. This is the perfect time to try it!" Mugman gently put the produce down on the counter and walked over to his brother.

"No, we really should put it back." Mug put his gloved hands on the jug. He gently tried to tug it out of the other cup's hands. Both his eyes and mouth curled down in a worried fashion. The young mug was also interested in trying the drink, but he wasn't about to show it to his brother. Especially at a time like this. His eyes moved from his brother to the jug. Cuphead saw this and urged his brother to misbehave with him.

"How about just a smell then?" Cup probed. Mugman felt uneasy about this whole situation. Three-quarters of his heart told him to put it away. That last quarter, however, was Mug's curiosity. And Cuphead was pulling it open.

"Maybe one quick smell wouldn't hurt...." Mug pondered.

"That's the spirit!" Cuphead replied with a smile. His gloved hand reached down and plucked the cork out of the jug. An unusual smell wafted out of the bottle.

"Ugh!" Mugman immediately pinched his large round nose to keep from smelling whatever it was that was in there.

"Oh ho! That's rank!" The young cup exclaimed but still had a smile on his face. He noticed his younger brother looked like he was going to be sick. His mug started to turn a shade of green.

"I don't think I really want to try it now." Mug confessed.

"You're scared away by the smell?" Cuphead questioned his brother.

"Well, it certainly doesn't make it appealing..." The young mug replied.

"I think it just makes it all the more interesting! I've gotta try it now!" Cuphead went to lift the bottle to his lips. Mugman, however, heard the shuffle of Elder Kettle's feet and the clicking of his cane just outside the house.

"Wait! I think I hear Elder Kettle outside!" The young mug tried to warn his brother away. Cup lowered the jug with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nice try Mugs, but I'm not falling for that." He had heard plenty of excuses like this before when Mugman was scared of something. "It's a pretty lame excuse to try to get me to put it back."

"No really!" Mug said in a panic. "He's just outside! We have to put it back! Now!" The blue cup grabbed onto the jug in his brother's hands. He started to pull it away.

"What's your problem?" Cup's eyes narrowed as he started to tug it back. "Stop freaking out! We're so close to trying it!"

"No Cuphead! It's not worth getting in trouble for!" Mug tried to reason with the simplest logic he knew. "Now hand it over!" He hissed as he tugged harder.

"No way!" Cuphead spat back. "You just want to try it before me!" The special beverage was in a static tug-of-war, with neither brother willing to give in. Both for a cause they thought was right. Mugman did not lie when he heard Elder Kettle moving outside. At that very moment, Elder Kettle gently pushed his wooden front door open.

"Cuphead, stop being so stubborn!" He heard Mugman's voice ring from the kitchen. The kettle slowly made his way to the kitchen to find out what his boys were up to now.

"You're the one being stubborn!" Cuphead's voice yelled back. "Just let go already!" Kettle froze in the kitchen's entry way. His eyes widened in shock as one of his specialty beverages was getting tugged back and forth in the boys' hands.

"Boys!" He yelled with steam coming out of his spout. Cup and Mug froze instantly. They hesitantly looked up at their guardian. Cuphead's eyes quickly darted from Elder Kettle to the jug. He then shoved the beverage into Mugman's hands.

"It was Mugman's idea!" He accused with a gloved finger pointed at his brother's mug.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Mugman pouted back. Guilty eyes looked up at Elder Kettle. The kettle's stern eyes drooped in sorrow as he let out a sigh of disappointment. He couldn't believe that they had broken a promise that had been made mere minutes ago.

"Why can't you boys ever keep a promise?" His voice dripped with sorrow. Both young cups heard this and gasped. Guilt seized their hearts as they stared down at the floor for a few seconds. Mugman finally broke the silence. His boots traveled across the room as he went to give the beverage back. The thumping noise of the shoes echoed through the silent house. Mug lifted up the jug and handed it back to his guardian. He slowly backed away, not making eye contact with the kettle. The parent figure noticed the jug had been opened. He knew exactly who had the cork.

"Cuphead." He stated, holding out a gloved hand. The young cup rustled around in his pocket and yanked the cork out. He angrily plopped the cork in his guardian's hands. Cuphead no longer felt guilt. In fact, he actually felt mad that he never got a sip of the liquid. That he had been cheated out of a great opportunity. Cup crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away with eyes narrowed.

"Did either of you actually take a sip of this?" Kettle asked as he sealed the jug. "Please be honest." Cuphead still did not make eye contact with the kettle. Mugman, on the other hand, looked up to him and gave the truthful response.

"No sir." He answered.

"Good." Kettle replied. "Something went wrong with this batch. And there could be lead in there." The elderly glassware put his cane down. He gave a small chuckle of relief.

"Wouldn't want one of you getting sick." A gloved hand roughly patted each of the boys' cups. Mug watched his guardian intensely, wondering what he was going to do next. Cuphead still refused to look at either one of them. Elder Kettle simply reached down for his cane.

"Well, I should be getting rid of this now." The kettle slowly walked off to dump the tainted drink somewhere where no one would consume it. Mugman stood still watching him until he was out of sight. He then turned to his brother. The young mug wanted to say something to Cuphead, but he wasn't sure what. After taking a deep breath, he attempted to say a few words.

"Cuphead, I-" He began to say.

"Don't say a word!" Cuphead snapped and interrupted him. Mug realized that trying to talk to his brother right now was not the best idea. He knew Cup would start arguing with him again if he prodded anymore.

"I'm going out for a walk..." Mug said as he headed for the front door. The young mug opened the door and looked back at his brother for a few seconds. A long puff of air escaped from his chest before he continued on. The door clicked closed behind him.

Mug walked around in the forest behind their house. He didn't have an end goal of where he wanted to go. The cup child walked just to be alone and think about what had just happened.

_I knew it was wrong,_ Mug thought to himself. _Why did I ever say it was okay to open it? Maybe keeping a promise just isn't meant to be for us. Cup and I have friends, but do they really trust us? I mean, I don't know if I would trust us after beating them to a pulp for their soul contracts._

Sunset soon came over the islands. Mugman was sitting in the boys' treehouse when the sky lit up a brilliant orange color over the ocean. The young mug sat with his legs hugged up against his chest. He slowly lifted his head as he heard two of his neighbors chattering in their field. His straw clinked against his brim as he crawled his way over to the window-like opening. Mug stayed low to avoid being seen by the vegetable farmers. The young mug peered over the wooden window sill to see the carrot and potato conversing with one another.

"....getting in trouble for something." He heard the potato finish a sentence. Mug didn't have to wonder for long about who was getting in trouble.

"Yeah!" The carrot chuckled. "I heard that the boys tried to sneak a sip of Kettle's moonshine just this afternoon." Chantenay blurted out.

_Moonshine? So that's what it's called...._

"Old Kettle never lifted a finger to punish them though." The carrot added. "Turns out it was a tainted batch, and it could've given the boys lead poisoning. He was more thankful than anything that they hadn't consumed any."

"True." The potato said. But then his more aggressive personality showed. "But if those were my kids, I'd a spanked 'em real good!"

"Don't you think that's a little uncalled for, Moe?" Chantenay questioned.

"Not at all." Moe spat back. "The only way those kids will learn is through discipline!"

"Cuphead and Mugman would probably strike back at you with their magic fingers." The carrot explained. "And they hurt..." Chantenay rubbed his head where the boys had previously pounded on him with their magic shots.

"Tell me about it!" Moe chuckled. "I still have bruises from that fight." His hands rubbed darkened patches on his skin.

"And I couldn't use telekinesis for a week!" Chanteny reminisced. They both laughed as they remembered all their injuries and struggles. Mugman let out a sigh from his treehouse.

_They'll never trust us...._

Mug pulled himself away from the window-shaped opening and sat back against the wooden wall. He rested his mug back on the wall as he continued listening to his neighbors' conversation. Moe and Chantenay's laughter died down.

"That old kettle's getting up there in age." The potato pointed out.

"Yeah, but he sure gets around really good for his age." Chantenay explained.

"Wait...you know his age?" The potato asked, completely oblivious to the number.

"No, but he's been around for as long as I can remember." The tall vegetable answered. Both farmers fell silent for a minute, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. They were hesitant to bring up the sensitive subject. Chantenay finally stuttered out a question that would shake the little mug's soul.

"How do you think the boys will react when the kettle eventually passes?" Mug thought his own heart was going to stop upon hearing those words. The child actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. When he finally remembered to breathe, his heart pounded with a fever as he sat ever so still. The words rang through his mug like a knife as his eyes hung wide open.

"Upset probably." Moe gave the logical answer. "Without Kettle there to get them out of trouble, the boys will probably end up getting themselves killed."

"You really think that?" Chantenay asked with utter shock in his voice.

"Think about it. If Kettle hadn't given them that special potion, they would have had no protection against us or the other debtors." Moe explained. "Let's be honest here, if I didn't squish them, then somebody else would have."

"I suppose you're right." Chantenay agreed. "Without powers, they would have lost their souls."

Moe and Chantenay's words shook Mugman to the core.

They're right.... Without Elder Kettle, we wouldn't be alive right now.

Mug hoped and prayed that Moe's words about Kettle passing were incorrect. That he and Cuphead could make the right decisions, and not get themselves killed. Especially over a stupid reason. The young mug hugged his knees against his chest. He then buried his face in his gloves that rested on his knees. Chantenay and Moe's conversation soon died down as they turned in from the fields. It left Mugman in utter silence. Their conversation repeated over and over again in the little mug's head.

_We have to do good. We just have to! Elder Kettle has always protected us....but now I think it's time that we have to protect him._

_Moe is right. We'll be a wreck without Elder Kettle in our life. And there's no way of stopping that from happening..._

Tears started to fall from the little mug's eyes. They dripped onto his gloves and shirt. Mug stayed in that position for a good half an hour, completely unmoving. He eventually heard footsteps ascending the wooden stairs. Mugman knew it was Cuphead. Elder Kettle could not make it up to the treehouse. Not with his aged joints. Cup popped his head into the treehouse.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Cuphead said with a small smile. His smile disappeared when he saw his brother balled up in the corner. Cuphead hoisted himself the rest of the way up. He then quickly jogged over and plopped himself down next to Mug. Cup stared down at the curled-up mug for a few seconds. His brother still did not move an inch.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Cuphead apologized as he wrapped his left arm around Mug's shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you heard Elder Kettle outside. It was foolish of me." Mugman still did not move or say anything. "And you were right. It wasn't worth getting in trouble for." The treehouse then fell silent once again. Cuphead was starting to get worried about his brother.

"M-Mugs?" He probed once more. "Are you ok-?"

"I forgive you." A muffled response came from Mugman's body.

"I'm hearing it, but I'm not seeing it." Cup confessed. The young cup then noticed a wet spot on Mugman's shirt. "Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mug snapped without picking up his head. His glass body tensed up even more.

"Come on, we're brothers. You know you can tell me anyth-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Mugman repeated.

"Okay. I understand. Now's not a good time." The young cup backed off after Mugman was firm in his words. "Just remember that I'll be here when you're ready....to talk, that is." Cuphead removed his arm from around Mug's shoulders. The red cup stood up and walked back over to the wooden stairs. "Oh, and Elder Kettle wants us to be inside in a few minutes." He added as he looked back to his depressed brother. Mug only curled himself tighter as he felt his brother leave his side. Cup gave one last worried look at his brother before descending the steps. A large sigh left the little mug's body.


	3. A Renewed Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle meet up with their friends at the market.

An alarm clock buzzed early in the morning, waking up Cuphead. He turned over in his bed as he reached over to silence the screaming clock. Upon ceasing the high-pitched noise, the young cup rubbed his eyes with balled hands as he sat up. A large yawn emitted from his cup as he stretched out his right arm and then the left. He looked over to his brother's bed to find it empty. Mugman was already up and putting on his clothes.

"Wow. You're up already?" Cuphead commented.

"Yeah! I'm really excited about the market today!" Mug exclaimed with a big smile on his face. It warmed Cuphead's heart to him so happy. Especially after being so depressed the night before. "Get dressed Cuphead!" The young mug tossed a long-sleeved black shirt and red shorts over to his brother. Cup's torso was pelted with the shorts. The shirt plastered to his face. He sleepily removed the shirt from his face.

"Come on, Cuphead! Hurry up!" Mug shouted back as he dashed out of their room. The young cup shot a confused look down the hall. A single finger scratched his brim.

"What's got his pants on fire?" Cup wondered aloud to himself.

After getting dressed, Cuphead joined the rest of his family for a quick breakfast before heading off to the market. The three of them walked for about five minutes before they reached the market. Large tents were set up. Underneath them were rows upon rows of products from the various residents of the Inkwell Islands. The market was what every inhabitant looked forward to. It was a chance to socialize, trade, and buy with fellow residents. Kettle stopped the cup brothers just outside of the tents.

"Here you are, boys." He gave each of them five gold coins. "Spend it on whatever you like."

"Gee, thanks Elder Kettle!" Cuphead beamed.

"Thank you so much!" Mugman said. Both boys shoved the money in their pockets.

"What are you going to spend yours on, Mugs?" Cup asked his brother.

"I don't know yet." Mug confessed.

"Go on out there and have some fun!" Kettle told the boys. Cuphead took off running toward the back of the market. Elder Kettle chuckled as he watched the young cup whiz off.

"Huh?" The old kettle looked down to find the young mug still by his side. 

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay with you for a little while." Mugman said politely. The old kettle was so surprised that his lid almost popped off.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elder chuckled.

"I just thought it would be nice to have some quality time with you." The young mug explained.

"Well, I'm glad to have you with me, Mugs." The kettle beamed. Mugman reached out to hold Elder Kettle's hand. A smile formed under the kettle's glass mustache. He had not felt either of the boys' caring touch in a long time. And it truly made his day. Mugman, on the other hand, felt a great deal of peace from his guardian's touch. It was the young mug's subtle way of letting Elder Kettle know that he was there for him.

The two soon came upon a group of their friends. A tall green stem towered over the group. On the top of the stem was a brilliant yellow face surrounded by orange petals. Two long arms extended out to the sides of the stem. One of the arms reached up level to its flower face and waved a great big hello to the kettle and mug.

"Hey there Kettle!" Cagney Carnation beamed. "....and what's this? Mugman's here too!" The rest of the group turned around to face the unlikely duo. Other friends in the group included Brineybeard, Werner Werman the German rat, Beppi the clown, Djimmi the genie, Dr. Kahl, and Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy soldiers.

"Yar! It be strange only seein' one brother." Brineybeard agreed.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Beppi the red and blue clown asked, suspicious that the other brother could be planning a prank somewhere. Djimmi the orange genie floated his body around the little mug.

"There doesn't seem to be any strings attached." The genie concluded as he puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe in the cup child's face. Mugman let out a small cough as the smoke coated his face.

"No, it's just me. Cuphead's not around right now." Mug explained.

"Yes, indeed." Kettle chuckled. "Cuphead is not here to pressure Mugman into misbehaving at the moment."

"Say, where is the little fellow?" Dr. Kahl inquired, with the sun reflecting off his balding head.

"Probably off spending his money on some prank items." Elder Kettle surmised. All of the former debtors stared down at the little mug. The multiple sets of eyes made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what they all were thinking. Cagney finally broke the silence by swooping his leafy hands down and picking up the young mug, who gasped at the flower's sudden movements. The carnation held the child up near its face. A big smile grew on Cagney's yellow face. He pressed his long skinny nose against Mug's round one.

"You're so cute when you're not being mischievous!" Cagney beamed. "I just want to squeeze you tight!" The flower was being really nice right now, but he had an awful temper if probed. Cagney had just exploded with rage back when Cuphead and Mugman broke the news that they needed his soul contract. His pupils had dilated to nearly fill his eyes and the teeth grew into sharp fangs. Thankfully that temper rarely came out ever since then.

Mugman hoped the flower actually wouldn't squeeze him. Sometimes he didn't realize how hard he can squeeze with his roots.

_Please don't do that...._ Mugman silently prayed.

"Zat he is, Cagney!" Werner agreed with a smile. The carnation then put down the little mug. Beppi then approached the child. His balloon-like head swelled up with an idea.

"How about a balloon, Mugman?" The clown inquired.

"Arr! Let's not be overwhelmin' the lad now." Brineybeard tried to get his friends to calm down. A hand rested on Mug's shoulder for a second before it pushed him back to Elder Kettle. "Go have some fun with Kettle! We'll catch up with ye later!"

"Thanks Captain Brineybeard!" Mug replied. "See you soon!" The young mug grabbed his guardian's hand once more. They then continued on their exploration of the market.

Elder Kettle found his morning to be very peaceful with just the little mug around. He didn't have to worry about watching Cuphead's every move. Both Mugman and Kettle shared a passion for picking ripe fruits. And they were in heaven in the fresh produce tent. It housed everything from apples and bananas to more exotic fruits like kiwi and kumquat. Elder gave a small chuckle of enjoyment as he and Mug peacefully sorted through a batch of plums.

"You know, Mugman," The kettle began to say as he smelled a dark purple plum. Mug turned his head in his guardian's direction. "Sometimes I wish Cuphead was more like you."

"You do?" The child inquired.

"Yes." He replied. "I wouldn't be so tense and worried all the time if he generally tried to behave like you." The tan kettle then added the fruit to the woven basket that was slung over his arm. "Although I suppose it's because of Cuphead that you boys have had all kinds of adventures." Mugman moved down the aisle to look at a basket of kiwi while still listening to his grandfather. "Both of our lives would be pretty dull without that little cup darting around, now wouldn't it?" Elder gave a chuckle. Mug gave a slight chuckle back. But something else was on his mind.

"And it's because of me that our parents aren't here today..." Mugman mumbled to himself.

"What was that, son?" Kettle questioned, not hearing what his boy said. The child quickly found something else to say.

"I said I found what I want to spend my money on." Mug then held up three ripe kiwis. The kettle shuffled his way over to see the mug's choice.

"Well, those are fine fruits there, my boy!" He gently grabbed one of the fruits from Mug's grip and looked it over.

"Yoo-hoo! Mugman over here!" Came Cagney's voice. The two looked over to see the flower just outside of the market's right corner. He stood marveling over his flower garden. "I could use your opinion!" The young mug just stared in Cagney's direction. He wasn't sure he wanted to go over there and leave Elder Kettle when they had been enjoying themselves so much.

"Why don't you go over and hang with Cagney for a bit?" Elder suggested. The kettle then grabbed the other two kiwis from Mug's arms and stashed them in his basket. "I'll take care of these, son. You just go have some fun."

"But-" Mugman began to say when Kettle nudged him forward with his free hand.

"Go on now! Can't spend all day with an old codger like me!" The tan kettle chuckled as he teased himself. Mugman slowly shuffled his way over to Cagney. He periodically looked back at Kettle, not wanting to let his grandfather out of his sight. The child watched as the elderly glassware went about his business.

"What's up Cagney?" Mug asked as he turned back to Cagney.

"I'm glad you're here, Mugman!" The golden flower beamed. "I really need someone else's opinion. Of course, my opinion is good, but it's even better when friends give their two cents." The blue cup looked down at the large field of flowers. Colors exploded over the ground. Blue, red, violet, yellow, orange, and even black. The pleasant smell of the flowers relaxed the young cup.

"So Mugman, I'm making a big bouquet and I need to decide on which flowers should be the centerpiece." Cagney explained. "Right now I'm between hibiscus, amaryllis, and tulips. What do you think?" Mug pondered over this decision for a good minute. His vision first swept over the yellow varieties, and then it continued onto the mild blue flowers. He even pondered over the black ones for a few seconds. Ultimately his vision settled on the lovely red roses by his feet.

"How about roses?" Mugman suggested as he gently plucked one from the garden. He lifted the flower to his nose as he slowly took a breath in.

"Roses? Are you sure?" The orange-petaled flower inquired. These were not a suggestion on his list after all.

"Absolutely." Mug said with confidence. "Red symbolizes both love and hate. You can't have one and not live without the other. Together they make a perfect balance in life. Both the same emotion, and yet so different. They agree, and yet they contradict. A little of both is needed. The color red can describe how one feels toward another. When used in a flower, the vibrant color gives off passionate emotions." The young mug turned around to find Cagney's eyes wide with amazement and shock.

"Wow Mugman!" The carnation gasped. "That was so beautiful! So poetic! I didn't know you were that passionate about the flowers." Mug just smiled up at Cagney. "I think I may have found a new gardening buddy." A leafy hand reached down and gave a friendly tap on the child's mug. The flower and mug smiled at one another for a few seconds, lost in the moment. Their tender moment was interrupted when some chatter drifted around the market.

"Who are they?"

"I haven't seen them around here before..." Voices echoed throughout the tents.

"I wonder what's going on?" Mug pondered.

"I don't know." Cagney replied. "I'll find out." The flower spread his roots underground and pushed himself taller. Orange petals peered over the tan-colored tents to see what the kerfuffle was.

"What do you see?" Mugman called up to his friend.

"It seems Elder Kettle is talking with two folks that I don't recognize...."

"What do they look like?" The child prodded. He was starting to get nervous that it could be someone who would do harm to his guardian.

"One looks like a large black ball." Cagney explained. "And the other looks like a skeletal horse. Either of them sound familiar to you?" Fear hit Mugman as he realized that these people were indeed bad.

"Those are King Dice's employees!" Mug gasped. His straw stood straight up.

"This isn't good!" Cagney hissed. "How should we handle this, Mugman?" The flower expected an answer from his little cup friend. Silence was the only reply he received. Cagney looked down to see that Mugman had disappeared. His stem quickly lowered so he could hopefully see where the child ran off to. Eyes widened as he saw the blue cup charging forward.

"Mugman wait!" Cagney called to his small friend. Mug ignored the flower's words as he bolted as fast as he could toward his grandfather.

_Don't worry Elder Kettle! I'm coming to save you!_


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of King Dice's employees try to take Elder Kettle away from the market. Mugman attempts to fight them off when a darkness from the past emerges to take him over.

Meanwhile, the skeletal horse and black 8-ball nudged the old kettle forward. The horse gripped onto Kettle's shoulders with his yellow gloved hands as it pushed its prisoner forward. The large 8-ball hovered just slightly behind its partner. A large smile formed on its face as it felt a sense of accomplishment. Two yellow eyes sat on the corners of its toothy mouth.

"When are we going to dispose of the old kettle?" The 8-ball named Mangosteen asked his friend.

"Soon." Phear Lap replied. "We have to get him farther away from the crowds." The green visor on his skull bounced up and down as he hovered along in his magical commentator seat. His brown seat had four little legs with blue balls at the end, which never touched the ground. A brown horse collar draped around the base of his long neck. It was decorated with a red bowtie on the front.

Elder Kettle was getting tired of their little games and tried to lash out at the thugs.

"Unhand me, you fiends!" He yelled as he swatted up and backwards with his cane. His wooden cane clonked on the horse's skull. It then removed a hand from Kettle's shoulder as he rubbed the spot that had just been clobbered.

"Listen here, you old coot!" The 8-ball yelled as he hovered up to the kettle. "I don't know who you are, but Boss said that killing you would aid in his plan. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"Boss? Who's your boss?" Elder inquired.

"Mangosteen, shut it! You talk too much!" Phear Lap whinnied.

"Let him go now!" A voice roared in their direction. The skeletal horse turned his attention in the direction of the voice. He saw Mugman racing toward them with a purpose. However, he failed to notice that Mug was charging a powerful orange shot at his fingertips.

"Hey, it's one of those little brats!" Phear Lap exclaimed. He thought he would never see those meddlesome boys again.

"Where?" Mangosteen questioned, not being able to turn as fast as his comrade. The 8-ball slowly situated himself around only to be bombarded with the magical shot that Mug had been charging for a good ten seconds. Orange energy exploded on the ball, throwing it to the side. Phear Lap remembered how powerful the boys were, and wasn't about to allow Mugman to charge another one of those attacks. A yellow glove reached down into his seat and pulled out a blue present.

"Have a present, kid!" It yelled as the present was tossed toward Mugman. The young mug gasped and stopped short as he remembered the horse's exploding gifts. Blue wrapping paper exploded a few feet in front of Mugman. Eight golden horseshoes spiraled his way. Mug quickly raised his arms to shield his face from the speeding projectiles. The metal objects bounced off of the child's arms and torso. A forced "Ow!" accompanied each of the clanging noises that ricocheted off his body. Mangosteen had recovered from the initial blast by this time.

"Take care of him, Mangosteen!" Phear Lap hissed at his ally. The tattered 8-ball looked over at the stunned mug.

"With pleasure!" It boomed back. The black ball began hover and accelerate toward the child.

"Mugman, watch out!" The elderly kettle tried to warn his boy. Mug's arms lowered just as the overgrown 8-ball barreled right into him. A full body-slam sent the young mug tumbling across the field and back toward the market. A little liquid from his mug sloshed over his brim as his body tumbled over itself again and again.

"Augh!" Mug grunted as his glass body tumbled over itself one last time. He landed flat on his back. Pain rippled throughout his body, almost as if he had been temporarily paralyzed.

"Nnnnn....." Mugman groaned as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mugs, get out of there!" Kettle shouted to his child as he realized that Mangosteen still wasn't done with his small enemy. The voice traveled all the way to Mug, who knew that tone meant urgency. Mugman placed his gloved hands down on the ground. He pressed hard as he forced himself into a sitting up position. The right hand rubbed his mug. His eyes barely fluttered open. The child was unaware that the 8-ball was charging another attack. Two large rows of teeth spread open wide as a rainbow orb charged between them. It then spit out the attack. The orb sounded like a laser as it traveled and picked up speed. Mug finally saw the attack, but not soon enough for him to get out of the way. It exploded on the child. A scream of pain echoed outside of the market. The scream attracted some of his friends as they gathered around.

"Mugman....!" Elder Kettle's voice wavered as the explosion engulfed his boy. Inkwell's residents weren't sure who to help first. Should they help Mugman? Or should they rescue Kettle from these shady characters?

"Let's go, you!" Phear Lap growled at the old man still in his grip. It tried to lead its victim away from the multiplying sets of eyes. Kettle struggled against the horse's grip. Brineybeard started to step forward. But Cagney held him back as he saw Mugman's body stand up as the smoke died down. His figure rose up as all the on-lookers watched the whole scene play out.

"Looks like the kid is ready for round 2!" Mangosteen boasted. Phear Lap turned back around as his partner said this.

"Don't those kids ever give up?" The horse questioned as he twisted the kettle back around to see the action.

"Huh?" The 8-ball wondered aloud when he saw the young mug still standing in the same spot. He was surprised that the child had not raced toward him once more. Instead, the little mug stood there breathing heavily. Its eyes were shot wide open with pupils shrunk down to mere dots. All of the spectators watched in confusion. The breathing turned to wheezing as his body began to tremble terribly. His once peaceful eyes transformed into a bright yellow color. Its pupils started to glow a fiery red. Sharp teeth grew from his mouth that hung open. Gloved fingers narrowed into knife-like claws.

As if coerced by some invisible force, Mugman's body rushed forward. An ungodly roar emitted from the child. As if he had been overtaken by something not of this world. The blue on his shorts, nose, and straw darkened. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto the 8-ball that had just blasted him. Spectators watched as the child had now doubled in size as he neared the thugs. His handle broke in the middle, creating sharp pieces of glass behind his head. Brown boots pressed on the ground and launched the nimble body high. Mangosteen hovered in his place, completely dumbfounded at what was happening. Two fists balled as dark blue magic surrounded them. The frothing hands came down with an incredible force. Mangosteen's shell began to crack as he was forced into the ground. Half of his body was buried into the once grassy ground. With that, Mug's roar ceased as he took a breath and moved his hands away from the cracked black shell. The magic surrounding his clawed hands dissolved away. A wicked and toothy smile came over the mug's face. His feet stood firmly on the slanted 8-ball as his fiery pupils locked onto the next target. Blue flames began to froth over the edge of his brim. Elder Kettle looked up at the mutated mug. Confusion and fear filled his heart. What had happened to his son? And why did he look like a monster from a fairy tale story gone wrong?

"Mugs what-what's wrong with you?" The kettle called out. His child did not reply. Its wicked smile stayed plastered on his face.

"This certainly wasn't in the job description!" Phear Lap gulped. The horse realized that he was probably next on the list of people that the mug wanted to pummel. Mug reached down and sharpened his claws on Mangosteen's shell. The pool ball was unconscious, so it did not scream in pain. Phear Lap, however, gasped and tried to hide behind his prisoner. Mugman leaped forward once more. Both clawed hands extended outward, aiming for the horse's head. The claws latched onto the creature's skull. Two even sunk into its boney nostrils. Phear Lap reared back, letting go of Kettle. It urgently pushed at the glass body clinging to his face. He ultimately got the mutated child off him and tossed it away. Brown boots slid across the grassy ground a few feet before slowing to a stop. Mugman only stood there a couple seconds before charging once again.

"Stay away!" The skeletal horse screamed in fear. Another blue present was tossed Mugman's way. A mutated mug responded by swinging his right leg across his body. The ticking time bomb was kicked back to its giver. It exploded on Phear Lap's chest. Golden horse shoes lodged themselves in his ribs and limbs. One even shot up into his nostrils. Phear Lap's eyeless skull drooped in pain. Mugman continued his assault and summoned more blue magic at his right hand. The mug child jumped and delivered a nasty right hook to Phear Lap's gut. Its boney body was sent hurling toward Mangosteen, who was starting to come to. The horse's spine collided with the 8-ball's thick outer shell. Cracks formed all along his back as he let out a sigh of defeat. His body arched over the ball as it went limp for a few seconds.

Mugman's glass body walked toward the fallen enemies. It stopped a good ten feet from their collapsed bodies. Mangosteen's left eye caught sight of the mug that stood behind it. Likewise, Phear Lap reluctantly lifted his head to face his powerful enemy.

"Rrrrrr!" It growled at the heap of bones and pool ball. Mangosteen immediately yanked himself out of the ground as he screamed in terror.

"Run away!" It shouted at its partner. The 8-ball unknowingly tossed Phear Lap closer to their tormentor. Yellow gloves slid along the ground as they came within four feet of the sharp claws and fangs. Black eye sockets looked up at the child before scampering off after his comrade.

"Abort!" The horse whinnied as it galloped away. Mugman watched the two thugs hover away with that awful smile still latched onto his face. His chest pulsed in and out as the mutated child attempted to calm down. The flames coming out of his mug began to die down. They no longer leapt out of his cup and died down to a mere simmer of his liquid. Its breathing was audible to Elder Kettle as he came around front of the unusual creature. He hoped to get his son back from this seemingly evil force that had come over him in an instant. The mutated mug continued to stare straight ahead, not seeming to take notice of the kettle.

"Mugman, are you okay?" Elder Kettle quietly and calmly asked the monster. It was only then did the monstrous mug take notice of the elderly glassware. Fiery pupils locked onto a third target.

"Rrrrrr!" It growled at the kettle as the brown boots pushed him forward. Elder Kettle was on the brink of panicking. But he knew if he panicked, the possessed child would be on him even faster. The kettle slowly backed away as he continued to talk to his boy. His gloved hands motioned to the child to settle down.

"Calm down, Mugman. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently said. Claws on the mug's right hand began to drag along the ground. It was ready to strike with a fever. All of their friends crept closer to the kettle and mutated child. They were ready to jump in at a moment's notice to protect the old kettle from his own boy.

"Mugs, you have to remember who you are. Remember me." The old kettle explained. Mugman's body then stopped moving. Its fiery pupils just stared at the kettle as it showed no signs of violence. The child's mug cocked to the side as it tried to understand the person's body language.

"That's it." The elderly glassware praised as he let out a sigh of relief. He gently reached out his left gloved hand and touched his son's shoulder. "Now let's just get you home and-"

The monstrous mug's eyes flared to life as it was touched. Mug aggressively swatted Kettle's hand away with his own. The clawed hand then swung back and made contact with the tan glass body.

"Augh!" Kettle called out in pain as he fell on his behind. A snarl bellowed between Mug's pointy teeth. It started to point a clawed finger in its grandfather's direction. Everyone knew that meant bad news. Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy soldiers instinctively jumped into action to protect the elderly kettle.

A red jawbreaker hovered toward Mugman. It continually opened and closed its mouth like a Pac-Man sprite. Inside the jawbreaker's mouth was a green center with eyes attached to it. Fiery pupils looked over in its direction. Mug easily jumped his body out of the candy's reach. It sped past and then made a wide turn. The red jawbreaker came back for a second attempt to clamp down on the mutated mug. Clawed hands grabbed onto the upper and lower jaw lines, forcing them to stay open. Try as it might, the jawbreaker could not close its mouth. For the monstrous mug was just too strong. Mugman looked over his shoulder and saw the gumball machine rushing toward him. Its feet stumbled in every direction as it clumsily ran toward the child.

The armless gumball machine was ready to pop his lid open and let gumballs rain down on his enemy. Mugman didn't plan to let the living machine that close to him. Its smile was forced even bigger as a maniacal thought came to his mug. He then tossed the jawbreaker toward the machine. The mouth clamped down on the machine's round glass head. Cracks formed all over the gumball machine's fragile head. It immediately opened its mouth back up when it realized what it had just bitten. The next soldier that attempted to attack Mugman was the waffle.

Its small yellow, buttery wings flapped ferociously to keep it aloft as it hovered much slower than the jawbreaker toward the possessed child. Specks of butter flew off the wings and hat-like topper. Mugman pointed a clawed finger at it. Blue magic started to charge at the gloved finger. The waffle immediately tried to slow down. Its bulky frame could not turn around very fast. The living waffle could only watch as a pulse of blue magic torpedoed toward him. It quickly spread each of its square sections apart, causing the attack to go right through the opening he had just made.

Everyone watched as the attack kept going and collided with the cupcake soldier. The cupcake splat himself on the ground in pain. Mugman watched as the last soldier emerged. A large candy corn spiraled towards him. Large and sharp teeth lined its jaws. The mutated mug noticed that and planned his strategy accordingly. Mug watched the candy carefully and timed his dash so that he would reach its backside. Clawed hands pressed on the candy corn's faceless side. It slowed the soldier to a stop. Teeth clanged together as it tried to turn itself around to face the enemy. The candy corn let out a growl of impatience. Its yellow eyes darted back and forth, trying to see where the child was. Mugman then dug his claws in and picked the large candy up. The mutated child lifted the soldier high above his head. With a great big huff, he tossed the cone-shaped candy toward its allies. They all gasped in shock as the big ringer tumbled toward them. It took them all out like they were bowling pins. All five of the soldiers lay moaning in pain on the ground. Mugman took a couple steps toward his fallen enemies. They all looked up at him with fear. A snarl bellowed between its tightly closed teeth. Their eyes opened wide as fear filled their hearts. Each of the candy soldiers picked themselves off the ground and ran off to find their queen.

Werner Werman then approached the mug. The rat held his head low as he slowly shuffled toward the violent child. Gloved hands raised in the air in a sign of defeat. A small blue soldier helmet rattled on his head as the rodent's body shook in fear. He nervously shuffled his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Ve are friends, Mugman." Werner said with his German accent. "You don't have to do zis." Glowing yellow eyes softened as the brown rat spoke softly. Its growling died down to a low rumble. Werner stopped shaking when the child reacted like he did.

"Zat's it! You recognize me, don't you?" The rodent praised. It then held out a friendly hand toward Mugman. "Friends." He said, hoping to reach the child inside the violent body. It stood staring at the hand for a few seconds. The evil force inside of Mugman could only envision the hand mutating into a clawed weapon. Anything that even had the semblance of a weapon probed the dark force to attack. The eyes narrowed once more as a clawed hand swiped across Werner's muzzle. Another clawed hand then slammed into the rat's shoulder. Its brown body was sent flying across the field. Werner's furry body only stopped when it made a loud clanging noise against the pole of a tent.

"Heh heh heh...." The mutated mug laughed as the rodent groaned in pain. It tried desperately to not let his soul slip out of consciousness. His muzzle started to bleed from the strike of the sharp claws.

A balding man watched as the mug beat up Inkwell's residents with ease. His eyes seemed magnified as he looked through green-rimmed glasses. They blinked ever so quickly, not believing what he was seeing. The man bore a purple mustache, beard, and two tufts of hair that stuck out from the sides of his head. He reached into his perfectly white lab coat and pulled out a notepad. Two purple eyebrows raised in surprise.

"This is fascinating!" Dr. Kahl beamed as he furiously scrabbled on his paper. "His strength has increased tenfold!" Djimmi the orange genie stood beside him, making observations as well.

"Something's not right here...." The mythical being noted. "Dark magic is inside that boy. I'm sure this is not Mugman's desire." Mug heard them conversing and turned his attention to them. The mutated mug took a few steps toward the genie and mad doctor. The feather on Djimmi's turquoise turban stood up straight as the fiery pupils locked onto their new targets. Kahl, however, was still busy in his notepad and didn't notice the monstrous mug coming for them.

"I'm getting out of here! And I suggest you do the same, doctor!" The genie gasped before shrinking in size and flying away.

"Huh?" Kahl inquired and finally looked up from his task. A deep gurgle emitted from the violent mug.

"Yikes!" The doctor screeched and scampered away as he shoved the paper into the pocket on his lab coat. Mugman's attention was directed elsewhere when he heard a whistle. Beppi, the red and blue clown, was the one that whistled. He called for his bumper car to come and get him, for he planned to get out of there before he got walloped as well.

A blue-green bumper car sped over and stopped right in front of the clown. Beppi jumped in and curled up his legs to fit in the seat. He took the wheel and stomped the pedal to the floor. The living car didn't question what was going on when it saw the evil-looking mug. Beppi and his car took off for home. Mug watched the nervous expressions attempt to flee. This only excited the evil force inside him. It forced his body forward and followed the bumper car. The child ran so fast that he caught up to the turquoise carnival vehicle. Mugman stared the clown in the eyes for a second before speeding past them. The twisted mug ran in front and stopped a few feet ahead. A powerful fist came down on the hood of the car as it approached. This caused the bumper car to come to a complete and instant halt. The sudden jolt sent the clown hurling out of the car and over the possessed child. Two fiery pupils watched in utter joy as Beppi screeched in fear as he flew over the mug's head. Eyes on the car spiraled in every which way as it suffered from a major dent on its face. The red and blue body tumbled along the ground, eventually slowing to a stop. Beppi slowly picked his head out of the dirt. He turned around just in time to see Mugman striding toward him. Its stagnant smile shook the clown to the core. Beppi started to chuckle in fear. The clown tended to laugh in all situations, even when he was scared. And he was indeed scared for his life. His body heaved in and out as laughs and deep breaths exited from him. Black pupils seemed to shrink as the mug came closer.

"N-nice little mug, good little mug." Beppi nervously chuckled. "How about that balloon I promised you?" Mugman watched as the clown's head swelled up and down like a balloon. It dilated and constricted just as fast as his pulse raced. Mug's smile seemed to grow bigger as the evil force saw Beppi's head as a balloon just waiting to be popped. It then reached out both of its clawed hands. The dark spirit wanted to see the air escape from the clown's head. Beppi only chuckled harder as the claws came closer. Mug's body jumped as something was placed between him and his prey. He quickly retracted his hands as a silver sword separated him from the clown.

"That be far enough, lad." Came the pirate's voice. "Just back away slowly and no one gets hurt." Brineybeard pointed the sword toward Mug's chest. The clown used this opportunity to clamber back to his car. He gave his bumper car a boost as it was still stunned. They quickly sped away once the vehicle came to. The monstrous mug watched as yet another prey escaped his grasp. It growled angrily at the pirate that stood in his way. In a split second, Mugman balled a fist and reached under the sword to punch the human's arm. The sword was shot straight up into the air, spiraling. Mug then used his claws to sweep low and take out the pirate's peg legs. Captain Brineybeard grunted as his heavy body collapsed on the ground. The possessed child caught the sword with ease as it came back down. It then pointed the weapon at Brineybeard's chest, just like the human had done to him. The man's one eye widened in fear as the merciless mug was about to use his own weapon against him. A green vine-like object wrapped around Mug's arm before he could do anything. The green root tightened really hard, making the evil force growl in pain. It forced him to drop the sword.

"Mugman, stop! We're you're friends!" Cagney called to the possessed mug. "Please don't make me have to hold you still..." The mutated mug instinctively lashed out at the pain giver. Claws sliced through the flower's root. Cagney roared in pain, with his pupils growing big. The flower sent more roots toward the child. They quickly started to wrap around Mugman's body. Each of these roots squeezed hard on the mug's glass body. The pain made the evil force frantic. Clawed hands swiped in all directions, severing roots almost as fast as they came. Cagney continued to screech in pain each time a piece of his body was cut off. He quickly realized that the claws needed to be stopped somehow. The flower attempted to restrain both the hands and arms. His roots wrapped tightly around the arms, and squeezed them against the mug's torso. The possessed mug roared in pain. Cagney's thick roots immobilized the child immediately.

"There! That's better!" Cagney sighed in relief as a leafy hand wiped the perspiration from his face. Elder Kettle slowly got up and approached his boy who was now restrained. It continued to growl and roar in pain. The flower was never really conscious of how strong his grip was. Mugman panicked inside the constricting coils as his guardian approached. His body thrashed around, trying to get free. Fiery pupils locked onto the kettle that approached him. It growled at the elderly person. Kettle's eyes drooped in confusion as he stared at his boy.

"Mugman, what happened to you?" Elder questioned the mug, who had no intention of responding. He knew the child wouldn't reply in the state he was in. The only thing this mutated Mugman knew was violence.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cagney asked its guardian. "He's still struggling with all his might."

"I think the best thing we can do for him right now is to get him home and diagnose what's going on." Kettle explained to the flower. Fiery pupils moved from the kettle to the carnation as they talked. It knew that they planned to keep him restrained. This flower was an annoyance to the dark force. The mutated mug desired to make the flower pay for hurting and constricting him.

"I'm right behind you." Cagney replied to the child's grandfather. Mugman felt the roots move as the green stem began to shuffle itself along the ground. The vine-like roots eased up on the body ever so slightly. Fiery pupils flared to life as it felt this. With one great big surge of energy, Mugman pressed outward with his arms and broke through the roots. It roared in victory. Cagney, on the other hand, screamed in absolute pain. Every one of his roots had been severed in at least one spot. The yellow face welled up with tears of agony. Kettle gasped and turned his attention to his child. The mug's glass body shook in pain for a few seconds. It stood there panting.

"Mugman, please! You have to stop this!" The elderly kettle begged his boy.

"We've tried to reach Mugman, but there's just no stopping him!" Cagney explained to the boy's guardian.

"Mugs has to be in there somewhere!" Kettle reasoned, hoping he was actually right.

"Does that really look like Mugman to you?" The flower pointed a leafy finger in the mug child's direction. It started to recover from Cagney's coils. The mug head shook back and forth a couple times before settling in their direction. Growls started to gurgle in the mug's throat yet again. It started to step towards the remaining duo that still opposed him. In particular, it stared at the kettle that had not inflicted pain on him.

Meanwhile, Cuphead was off talking with Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sally Stageplay, and Hilda Berg. All females that were older than him. The young cup enjoyed talking to the ladies and often tried to impress them with his stories of personal heroics. Some true and some stretched into tall tales.

"So there we were....faced with unimaginable odds!" Cuphead boasted. "Cagney's roots were below us, flying plants above us, and he was spitting sawblades out of his mouth! I was still ready to keep going, but Mugman was starting to fade. I had to urge him to hang in there a little longer. He didn't see one of the sawblades coming. I had to act fast and tackled him out of the way before it lodged in his shoulder! If it weren't for me, Mugs would have been seriously injured." The three ladies stared at him. Bon Bon and Sally believed him.

"Wow! That sounds like quite a fight!" Sally beamed. Her blond hair was tied into tufts that shot out from the left, right, and top of her head. The turquoise dress on her body waved gently as a breeze passed by. "And you boys were still able to beat Cagney! I'm sure it couldn't have been easy. I probably would have run away when his awful temper came out. But you guys persevered!"

She and Bon Bon were very impressed with Cuphead's story. Hilda, on the other hand, had heard a different version of the story. Her long pointy nose aimed towards Cuphead as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wore a red shirt and skirt. Short black hair was plastered to her round head. A weather vane rested on the backside of her head. The witch of the stars always knew which way the wind was blowing thanks to that instrument. Two bright yellow bracelets rested on her wrists.

"Cuphead, are you sure you have your facts correct?" She questioned the cup.

"Uh, yeah! I was there! I know what happened!" The child snapped back.

"Really? Because Cagney tells the story a little differently. According to him, Mugman was the one who had to save you from the sawblade." Hilda explained. Cuphead almost choked on his own words as he realized that he was losing the ladies' interest.

"Well, have I ever told you about the time-" The young cup was interrupted by Bon Bon's soldiers who had the look of utter fear on their faces.

"My queen! My queen!" They gasped as they came to a halt in front of her. Bon Bon watched as her soldiers struggled for a breath from their run. She noticed painful wounds on them. Especially the cracked head of her beloved gumball machine and bruised up cupcake.

"My poor boys! What happened to you?" A concerned Bon Bon asked as she gently caressed the cupcake and gumball machine's heads. Her puffy pink dress made a nice pillow for her wounded soldiers, who leaned against it as they happily received consolement. "Who would do such terrible things to sweet boys like you?" They all stood quiet for a few seconds.

"You all need to tell us so we can get them back!" Sally urged the candy soldiers.

"She's right! I'll rip their head off for what they've done to you!" Bon Bon aggressively said, waiting for the name of the person whom she would make pay. The soldiers looked to one another a couple times.

"It's....uh.....um...." They all stuttered out, almost not wanting to say who it was because they couldn't believe it themselves.

"Go on. Who is it?" Their queen urged with bright yellow eyes of vengeance.

"You see...we were trying to protect Elder Kettle from...." They fell silent once again. Not one of the five wanted to utter the name. A growl emitted from the candy corn before he loudly replied.

"Mugman!" It roared.

"What?!" All three girls and Cuphead gasped.

"But Mugs wouldn't hurt anyone!" The young cup argued. "The only reason he would attack is if you attacked him, or Elder Kettle, first."

"But he's not exactly Mugman anymore...." The cupcake tried to explain, not wanting to lift his head from the woman's dress.

"What does that even mean?" Hilda questioned. A screech of pain from Cagney echoed throughout the market.

"Cagney?" Sally wondered aloud. The three ladies and Cuphead raced toward the scream. Bon's candy soldiers followed a short way behind. They stopped dead when they saw a possessed Mugman walking toward Elder Kettle and the flower.

"No....it can't be!" Cuphead gasped. The mutated mug strode towards its grandfather, who could only watch in fear. Cup saw this and quickly dashed in between his brother and guardian. Mugman stopped in his tracks when the young cup stopped in front of him. Cuphead quickly but gently grabbed his brother's clawed hands. Fiery pupils locked onto the child that touched him.

"Mugman, you have to calm down buddy!" The cup quietly hissed. Mug's gaze moved from his brother to his guardian. "Look at me, Mugman. Look at Cuphead." He gently urged. The dark force heard the name Cuphead and listened. For it knew that name. It remembered that Cuphead had previously helped him to calm down. The loud growling in the child's mug softened as it stared at the shorter cup.

"That's better." Cuphead praised. "There's no need to hurt anyone. I know you're in there, Mugman. I need you to come out. Can you do it for me?" The mutated mug's growling softened until it eventually ceased. Mug started to shrink back to his original size. His handle fused back together. The claws, sharp teeth, and blue color all slowly returned to normal. Piercing yellow eyes were the last thing to revert back to normal as he took a slow blink.

"Cuphead?" The young mug questioned. "When did you get here?" 

"Just now actually." Cup replied as he let go of his brother's hands. Without warning, Mugman threw his arms around his brother's neck.

"Oh, Cuphead!" He sobbed. "I just had the most horrible dream that I beat up our friends!" The young cup stood silent, not knowing how to break the news to the sensitive mug.

"That actually happened!" The candy soldiers spat in the child's direction.

"Wh-what?" Mug slowly pulled away from Cuphead to face the voices that accused him of violent actions. Nervous eyes looked in their direction. Poor Mugman was scared at what he might see. His mouth dropped open as all five of Bon Bon's soldiers harbored painful injuries. Eyes then moved to the left to see Werner still stumbling to get his footing. A gloved hand pressed against his left shoulder and a nasty scratch was visible across his muzzle. Mug then heard Cagney weeping over his severed roots. Tears streamed down the yellow face as he rubbed his roots with his leafy hands. Mugman felt obligated to apologize to his flower friend, whom he had just been bonding with. His brown boots slowly and quietly stepped forward.

"Cagney," The young mug quietly called out. "I'm sorry-"

"Stay away from me, you monster!" The flower roared, showing his long fangs. Mug's gaze fell to the ground as he slowly backed away from the angry carnation. His glass body started to shake in fear and guilt.

"Glad to have you back, Mugman." Came Elder Kettle's voice. He approached his boy with caution. "You gave us all quite a scare." Mugman watched as his grandfather's hand hesitated before touching him. A shaky hand was planted on his shoulder. Mug gasped as he finally noticed the scratch mark on his guardian's torso.

_Oh no.... what have I done? I've hurt Elder Kettle!_

The young mug started to back away from his family. His gaze shot back and forth between his brother and grandfather. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

_I'm a danger to my family...._

"It's all over, Mugs. Let's go home." Kettle reached out a gloved hand for his boy. Mugman, however, shook his head and continued to back away. The guilt of hurting his beloved grandfather violently pulled on his heartstrings. Mug's body felt extremely heavy to him. Like he could collapse from the slightest push. His fingers twiddled nervously in front of his chest as he tensed up. Cuphead tried to approach his brother.

"Come here, Mugs." The young cup held out his arms in a welcoming fashion. Cuphead was going to wrap his arms around his brother.

"S-stay back! ....please!" The young mug sobbed. Tears looked like they were about to explode from his eyes. Cuphead stopped in his tracks and stared at the grief-stricken boy. "I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down his mug as he turned and ran away. Everyone made sure to get out of his way. They all ran in fear of the mug that had mutated into a monster.

"The poor dear...." Hilda sympathized as the child ran away. She realized that he had no control over his body during that transformation. The witch looked over to the flower that still mourned over his severed roots. Her red slippers pushed her forward to stand in front of the carnation.

"That damn kid!" Cagney muttered to himself. "My roots are going to be sore for weeks!"

"Oh, can it Cagney!" Hilda spat. Her eyes narrowed as her hands found their way to her hips. "Your roots will grow back! What you did to Mugman wasn't very nice!" She scolded the flower.

"What I did to Mugman?" It hissed back, feeling offended. A leafy hand was placed high on his stem where his chest would be. "You've gotta be joking! That kid caused a lot of damage to me! I didn't even see a scratch on the little brat!" His voice was harsh and accusing.

"You know what I mean, Cagney!" Hilda wasn't about to let up on the carnation that was throwing his temper around. "Mugman feels awful about what happened. The boy was going to apologize to you. And what do you do? Shouting at him, calling him a monster. That only made Mugman feel worse." The witch understood the young mug's point of view and tried to convey it to Cagney, who was blinded by his own temper to see anything else. "I'm very disappointed in you, Cagney Carnation!" She stared at the flower with hard eyes until he finally let go of some of that anger. The yellow face started to loosen up. His long fangs disappeared as he conversed with the woman.

"Hilda, you have to understand that I did what I did to protect myself and Kettle." He tried to explain his side of the story. Hilda, however, knew that the young mug's mental state was more important at that moment than a flower's temper-controlling problems. She was determined to make Cagney understand another person's perspective.

"Now you're just making excuses for not controlling your temper..." The witch accused and hit the root of the problem. Cagney knew this and had no clever response. The flower just gritted his teeth and made an annoyed grumble.

Cuphead barely heard the conversation between Hilda and Cagney as he stared off in the direction Mug ran. A million thoughts whirred through his cup. But it all boiled down to one question.

"How can this be?" The young cup wondered aloud. Elder Kettle heard this and approached his boy from behind.

"Cuphead, do you know something about this?" The tan kettle probed. Cup almost stopped breathing for a second when he was called out. He slowly turned to face his guardian. How would Elder Kettle react to the truth behind the darkness inside Mugman? Cuphead was scared to find out. A gloved hand nervously reached up and rubbed the back of his cup as he painfully and sorrowfully began his explanation.

"Well, do you remember when I said that I had been turned into a monster?" The young cup started. "I might have forgot to mention that Mugman did too."

"Cuphead!" Kettle boiled. Actual steam came out his spout as he found out about even more of the little cup's secrets.

"I'm sorry, Elder Kettle!" The boy frantically apologized as he silently begged for forgiveness. "I really thought that the darkness was gone. And I'm sure Mugman did too...." Elder sighed, containing his own temper. Getting mad at his son would do no good at a time like this.

"Is there anything else I should know?" His guardian questioned.

"I guess you should probably know that the other version of Mugman....you know, the one you just saw, was the one that really put a beating on the Devil...." The child's body then drooped in sorrow as he remembered what the Devil said: "You sent the darkness to your brother!" Those words rang through him like the sharpest knife. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from his guardian as he recalled that very fateful day for both of them. Cuphead's grandfather saw that this was painful for him to regurgitate.

"Take your time, Cuphead." Kettle said softly.

"It's because of me that Mugman got the darkness in the first place!" The young cup sobbed as his head whipped back around. Tears started to flood down his face. "The Devil said I was the one who gave Mugman the darkness. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened." The sorrow brought Cuphead to his knees. A gloved hand from his grandfather gently patted his back.

"But it sounds like you wouldn't have beat the Devil if things had played out differently." Hilda pointed out. "There was at least some good that came from your actions."

"I suppose you're right." Cuphead barely lifted his head as he replied to the benign witch. "But that doesn't change what happened just now."

"Don't worry, my boy." Elder tried to comfort his boy. "We're going to find Mugman and bring him home. I'm sure he needs you right now."

"We'll help you find him!" Hilda offered. She then grabbed Cagney by one of his orange petals. The witch yanked the flower's face down to her level. Cagney winced as a part of his face was aggressively pulled upon. She held him there like a child being punished. "And you're going to apologize to him!"

"Ow! Watch the petals!" The flower shrieked. "Why should I apologize?" Cagney felt no obligation to apologize to a violent mug.

"Because he's your friend! And because I said so!" She scolded. Hilda had to be firm with the carnation. For she knew that he would not listen otherwise.

"Okay! Okay! I'll apologize to Mugman when we find him!" Cagney gave in to the witch's demands.


	5. I'm An Outsider...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman runs away from all the onlookers that he just scared and/or hurt. He desperately looks for a place to hide where no one will find him.

As the group conversed, Mugman ran far from his friends and family. Tears streamed down his mug. The young child circled around the island, trying to think of a good hiding spot.

_I can't go to the treehouse! That's the first place Cuphead will look...._

_Where else can I go to be alone? I can't risk hurting anyone else._

Mug then looked to his left as a dilapidated building came into view. It was the old mausoleum where he and Cuphead had rescued the Legendary Chalice from ghosts. By now all of the ghosts had fled the scene. It had remained motionless for months now. Pieces of rubble littered both the inside and around the temple-like building's edges. It was rusted and bore the color of an aged gray stone. Not a creature stirred inside the dark and dusty building. Mugman quickly ducked inside. He sat down just to the left of the doorway. His chest pulsed in and out as he breathed deeply from the run. A gloved hand tried to wipe away the remaining tears from his mug. The child curled his legs up to his chest just like he would do inside his treehouse. It was so dark inside the mausoleum that he could not see his hand in front of his face. After clearing his face of the tears, he buried it in his arms. Mugman stayed in that position the whole day, not moving an inch. Hours passed before he heard a voice from the outside world. The voice slowly approached as he distinguished it as Cagney's.

"Mugman! Mugman, where are you?" The flower called out. "I want to apologize." Mug slowly lifted his head out of his arms. He considered poking his head out of the dark piece of rubble. But then he heard Cagney muttering to himself.

"This is stupid...." The carnation scoffed. "Pfft! Apologize! What good would that do when he's tearing me limb from limb?" Mugman quickly changed his mind about emerging from his sanctuary. His face nuzzled back into his arms. The child listened as the flower slowly shuffled out of earshot.

_Cagney will never forgive me...._

A little later on, three more voices called his name. This time the voices were female. The trio of ladies from the market cried out for him. Mug just listened as they repeated his name over and over again. He still had no intention of showing himself anytime soon. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to show his face on the island ever again. The ladies came closer to the mausoleum.

"Where could he have gone to?" He heard Hilda's voice say.

"He's right to hide after what he did to my boys!" The young and sassy candy queen snapped. Her eyes glowed bright yellow in her resentment. Hilda was shocked that Bon Bon would say such a thing.

"You can't really mean that, Bon." Her pointy nose turned toward the girl in pink. The Baroness huffed in anger. She stomped up to the witch with her chest puffed out.

"I do! And it's Baroness to you missy!" Bon Bon snapped. A pink gloved finger poked the petite witch's chest. "You just like making excuses for that young man! He needs to start taking responsibility for his actions!" Instead of snapping back like Bon Bon wanted, Hilda kept her cool and asked a serious question.

"Why are you even looking for him if you don't care for the kid?"

The candy queen huffed angrily again. Just like Cagney, she did not have an answer for the witch's question. Bon Bon then stormed off back to her castle made of cake. Hilda and Sally just stared at the brunette female in disbelief.

"I'll talk to her for you." Sally offered. "She'll eventually come around." The two remaining ladies prepared to part ways.

"Thanks, Sally." Hilda replied. "I sure hope we find the poor dear soon. I'm sure he feels really bad..." The actress and witch nodded to one another.

"See you later! And good luck!" A gloved hand waved to Hilda as Sally followed in Bon Bon's direction.

"Same to you, Sally." The witch said seriously. She then turned around to face the mausoleum. A small cup face quickly retreated back inside the building. Hilda's eyes widened in surprise of seeing the little mug.

"Mugman?" She called quietly. Her red slippers clacked loudly against the stone floor as she entered the dark hovel. A gloved hand felt the wall as the black atmosphere engulfed her too.

"What are you doing in here?" Hilda questioned the young mug. The child stayed quiet for a few seconds but then finally answered the female.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster..... Perhaps it would be better if I just disappeared." Mug confessed as his gaze fell downward.

"No, Mugman!" She quickly replied. The witch crouched down to his level. Her gloved hand found its way to the cup child's shoulder as he looked back at the female. "Any sane person would know that you didn't mean it. They just need some time to blow off steam. They're still your friends." Mugman wanted to believe her. But how was that possible after what he did to them?

"Are you sure about that?" Mugman asked with tears in his eyes. "Cagney has no intention to apologize to me. He said so himself." His voice quivered as he thought about the flower that roared and called him a monster. Its large fangs and dilated pupils had shaken the child to his core. For he knew that meant rage coursed through his roots and stem. And there was no stopping him when he became that mad.

Hearing this made Hilda's blood boil.

"Why that flower! I'll-" The witch stopped before cursing out the carnation. She couldn't see Mugman's facial expression, but she could tell that he was feeling very hurt. Sorrow seemed to emanate from the child's body. Hilda then returned to her sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, Mugman. Everything will work out." She explained. "Cuphead and Elder Kettle are really worried about you. They've been searching for you all day." The witch paused before continuing her speech. "It's not my place to drag you home, so I will leave that part up to you. Just think about it for a little, okay?" Her hand then moved off of Mugman's shoulder. Hilda slowly stood up. The blue cup looked up at the caring female. "You know where to find me if you want to talk." Mug watched as the friendly witch exited the mausoleum. Deep down he knew that she was right. But he wasn't ready to face his family just yet. Mug stayed in the mausoleum even longer. He did not bury his face in his arms anymore. Instead, he held his mug upright and stared into the darkness, thinking about what the female had said.

Hilda pretended to look for Mugman a little while longer. When she realized that the young mug had not returned home yet, the witch told Cuphead where she "thought she had seen him, but wasn't sure". The young cup took her advice and headed to the old mausoleum.

A second cup child entered the building. His quick steps startled his sibling. Mug's straw rattled against his brim as he flinched and inched away from the entrance. Cuphead heard this and immediately looked to his left. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He eventually saw the silhouette of his brother in the still black air.

"There you are!" Cup beamed loudly as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Shhh!" Mugman shushed him. "Please keep your voice down. Someone else could still be around." He pleaded. The young mug could only hope that no one followed his brother here. For he could not bear any more yelling or fake apologies. Cuphead respectfully poked his head out of the dark building to ensure that they were alone. The child looked right and then left before ducking back in.

"No worries, bro. We're the only two here." He explained in a quieter voice. It still wasn't as quiet as Mugman wanted it to be. Mug moved his gaze from his brother back to the darkness. Cup then sat down next to his brother. "Please come home with me, Mugs. Elder Kettle is really worried about you. I was worried about you.... I still am." The young cup begged.

"I want more than anything to go home." Mugman confessed, still not making eye contact with his sibling.

"Then what's holding you back?" Cuphead questioned.

"I hurt him, Cuphead. What if I hurt him again?" Mug explained, holding back even more tears, amazed that he had even more that he could possibly shed. "I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you or Elder Kettle because of my own actions." The young mug darted his glance to Cup a few times during his explanation, but never turned his head to face him.

"You know, he's hurting right now because he doesn't know where you are, when you're coming home... If you're coming home. Elder Kettle needs you, Mugman... I need you." Cuphead solemnly explained as he placed his left arm around Mug's shoulders. This got Mug's full attention to look at his older brother. It stayed there for a few seconds before Mugman's gaze shifted from Cuphead to the ground. They sat in silence for a few moments. A heavy sigh eventually emitted from the young mug.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to come home now."

"That's the spirit!" Cuphead beamed, his voice growing louder again. He quickly stood up as his sibling's body tensed from the sudden change in Cup's volume. "Elder Kettle will be so happy to see you!" Mug accepted a hand from his brother as he was yanked up to his feet.

"A-are you sure he won't be mad?" Mugman nervously asked.

"Mad? No way! He'll be relieved that you're okay." The young cup explained.

"If-if you say so, Cup." He could only hope that Cuphead was right about that. Mug thought he would faint if any more accusations were thrown his way.


	6. A Failed Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phear Lap and Mangosteen return to Inkwell Hell to find their boss is very unhappy with their performance.

Meanwhile, Mangosteen and Phear Lap took their time traveling back to their boss. They feared having to tell him why they didn't succeed in their mission. The horse and 8-ball hovered inside the red doors of the Devil's Casino. King Dice stood at the craps table counting his playing cards. His back faced his employees. Even though they never made a noise entering their workplace, Dice knew that they were there.

"Ah, Mangosteen, Phear Lap. I was wondering when you two would return." The king stood up straight, placing the cards back inside the sleeve of his tuxedo. "I trust everything went according to plan." His purple clothed body prepared to turn around. When he did, his eyes widened in shock to see his employees standing before him looking like they had just been through a war. Both the skeletal horse and 8-ball stared at the floor. They dared not make eye contact with their irate boss.

"Don't tell me you two were beaten by an old kettle!" Dice snapped. Neither of his employees said a word. "You did manage to dispose of the old coot, didn't you?" Phear Lap tried to sink down into his seat. His green visor drooped over his black eye sockets. Its white spine hunched over uncomfortably. Mangosteen, on the other hand, had nowhere to hide from the man's rage. His "8" symbol was nearly face on with the floor. They both remained silent.

"Speak, you fools! What happened?" The die man roared. Mangosteen took a big gulp before finally speaking to his employer.

"We were close to killing the old man. We really were!" Beads of sweat coated his cracked shell. "But then one of those kids showed up...."

"You mean the cup brothers?" Dice questioned. They both nodded. "So there were two of you and one of them..... How did that one manage to defeat both of you?! The odds were in your favor!" The man's voice grew louder and louder as he got angrier. Failure was unacceptable to him. His right hand began to glow with purple magic. "You two..." He began to say as his hand raised to cube level.

"But there was something different about the kid!" Phear Lap interrupted.

"Different how?" Dice questioned as his fingers flexed.

"His eyes started to glow yellow."

"And don't forget about the claws and teeth!" Mangosteen added, shuddering at the thought of the mug's powerful weapons.

"What are you boys talking about?" King Dice was completely oblivious to the fact that Mugman had left Inkwell Hell with a souvenir.

"The kid was a monster!" The two screeched in fear.

"A monster, you say?" A new voice entered the conversation. It was a dark and unforgiving voice. A shadow came over the back of the casino. It crept over the craps table and up the walls, turning out any lights that it touched. Dice turned around in shock.

"B-boss? How long have you been there?" The die man gulped. Two piercing yellow eyes appeared from within the shadow. Small black pupils rested at their centers.

"Tell me slaves, was it unlike anything you've ever seen?" The voice ignored its right-hand man and asked the horse and 8-ball about this so-called monster.

"Y-yes sir! We didn't stand a chance!" Phear Lap gulped.

Yellow eyes bounced up and down as the voice chuckled in satisfaction.

"It seems little mugface has not forgotten his life changing experience in Hell..." It explained. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage...." The voice pondered. "Fear not. We may need your assistance once more. But if you fail me yet again....you know what will happen."

"Yes sir! We won't fail you!" The two employees squeaked out as they shuddered at the thought of being punished. Yellow eyes then shifted to the die man.

"Dice, gather the rest of your employees." It demanded. "I have a plan to make that boy suffer!" The eyes narrowed down to mere slits as they pondered evil thoughts.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead and Mugman return home to Elder Kettle who has been doing some research on demons.

It was after sundown when Kettle paced back and forth in his house. He had been out all day looking for his boy. Unfortunately, he had to come in and rest once his knees got weak. The old kettle kept glancing at the clock on the wall and letting out sighs of worry. Almost 9 o'clock at night. The boys never stayed out that late by themselves. It was so quiet in the house that he could hear the second hand of the clock ticking. His tan body walked back and forth in front of the door. He then moved himself over to the dining room table. Books and papers littered its face. Elder Kettle thought that if he couldn't be out looking for his son, then he could be doing some research on Mug's condition. His gloved hands flipped through one of the books. He knew exactly what page he wanted to read again.

"Demons..." Kettle muttered as he stared at a page with a large picture on it. The picture showed a human with a black shadow coming out of its chest. It loomed ominously over the human's head as if it were looking down upon the organism. He flinched as he heard the door open. Kettle stared at the door with anticipation. Would it be Cuphead? Mugman? Or another friend reporting that they hadn't seen him?

Cuphead first emerged through the door. The child turned around and dragged someone else in. A blue nose inched past the door. Then the rest of the child's body followed slowly. His eyes and mouth curled down, nervous to find out if his guardian was angry.

"Mugman!" Elder Kettle beamed as tears of joy streamed down his face. His bulky frame scrambled toward the child as fast as his tired legs could carry him. Two gloved hands lifted the cup child off the ground. Glass arms squeezed Mug tightly to the tan kettle.

"I was so worried about you!" He sobbed.

"You're-you're not mad?" Mugman nervously asked. The young mug almost didn't want to hug his grandfather back. He feared that he may hurt him again. Unintentionally of course. So he kept his hands to himself.

"Mad?" Kettle questioned. The arms stopped squeezing and held the boy out where he could see him. "My boy, how could I ever be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"B-but-" Mug began to object. His eyes traveled down to the scratch mark on his grandfather's torso. He had inflicted that wound with his own hand. Even though the child did not realize it was reality at the moment, he still felt a heavy guilt inside his heart. That it was he who did it nonetheless.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, Mugs." The kettle replied. It actually did sting the elderly person's glass skin. But he wasn't about to tell that to Mugman. "A wound like that will heal quick." The glassware explained, knowing that the claws had not broken his exterior coating. It had merely taken off some of his coloring, causing a stinging sensation. He then placed the cup child on the ground. "Speaking of healing, I think I may have found some information about your condition."

"You have?" Both cup brothers asked optimistically.

"Yes, come and see." Kettle ushered the boys over to the table. Their attention was immediately directed to the page with the large picture on it. "It seems Mugman has a demon inside his soul. All demons originate from Hell. You know, where the Devil rules."

"Yeah, we know all too well." Cuphead replied gravely. A worried expression came over the young mug's face yet again. Elder Kettle saw this and continued with his speech.

"On the bright side, they can be expelled from a person's body."

"You mean I won't have to live with this thing for the rest of my life?" Mugman urged, hoping that was what his guardian meant. His eyes met with the kettle's gaze.

"Yes!" Kettle then cleared his throat. "That is, we have to find someone that can separate the demon from your soul."

"Who can do that?" Mug wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure...." The kettle confessed. "We will ask around tomorrow to see if anyone has any knowledge of this. But for now, we should all get some rest." Both of the boys didn't argue with that. Cuphead was tired from racing all around the island looking for his brother. Mug, on the other hand, had cried so many tears that the energy had been drained from his body.

The young mug curled up in his cozy bed. It felt so much nicer than the stone floor in the mausoleum. His blue pillow was like a fluffy cloud and sheets wrapped around him like a warm cocoon. Mug quickly drifted off to sleep. Cuphead stayed awake until he was sure his younger brother was fast asleep.


	8. A Shadow Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman has a nightmare that introduces him to a new presence.

_It was cold. And yet there was no breeze. The air hung still around the young mug. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was dark. Color seemed to be nonexistent in this place. Shades of gray surrounded the little mug, who was the only being in these colorless catacombs. A black sludge clung to the stone ceiling, walls, and pillars. Spider web shapes connected the sludge between columns. Mug saw a large glob of it oozing downward. He quickly stepped out of the way to avoid being smothered in the unknown substance. It silently hit the ground. The environment remained deathly quiet._

_"Where am I?" Mugman wondered aloud. His voice echoed throughout the silent and still atmosphere. It bounced off the walls and came back at the young mug. Gloved hands reached up and covered his cup to protect himself from the loud echo. The sound slowly died down and eventually dissipated away. Mug removed his hands from his head. His eyes shifted left and right nervously._

_"Hello there." Came a voice. It sounded like his own but with a demonic filter over it. The voice gargled and hissed out its words. Mugman frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. No one was around except him._

_"Who's there?" He cautiously called out. His voice bounced off the walls once again. The cup child stood in silence for a few seconds, expecting an answer. But it never came. His glass body tensed up as he continued to look around the catacombs for another living soul. Arms crossed in front of his chest in an attempt to lessen the uncomfortable level of vulnerability he felt._

_"I'm scared...." The young mug muttered as quietly as he could to himself. Mugman started to violently shake in fear._

_"You should be!" It hissed back. Mug swallowed hard and prepared to yell at the voice._

_"Enough games! Show yourself!" He demanded, sounding much more confident than he actually was._

_"Heh heh heh...." The voice laughed at the child._

_"Okay, this is really freaking me out." Mug thought aloud. "I have to wake up!"_

_"You can't wake up from reality." It taunted the cup child. Mugman couldn't contain his fear anymore and let out an ear-piercing scream of terror. The child turned around and just started running. To where he did not know. He just hoped to get away from the voice that shook him to the core._

_"You can't run from what's inside you...." The voice jeered. This only made poor Mug panic even more._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" Mugman shouted to himself as he ran, slapping himself on the mug. Black sludge materialized into a spider web in thin air. It was not held up by anything but itself. Mug slowed himself to a halt as it blocked his path. Just as he put on the brakes, the sludge started to morph into a different shape. Two legs and two arms formed from a central blot. And at the very top, a large-fanged mug face took shape. Mugman came to a full stop where his mug was merely inches away from the demonic shadow figure. It bore the same awful smile that the possessed version of Mugman did. The jet-black eyes were almost more menacing than the glowing yellow of the real-life version._

_"Boo! The shadow hissed at the child. Mugman let out another scream of fear, this time closing his eyes._

A scream of terror engulfed the boys' bedroom, jolting Cuphead wide awake. The young cup immediately jumped out of bed and into the one next to him.

"Mugs! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He gently shook his little brother as the scream forced him awake. Mug slowly sat up, panting and breathing heavy. His glass body was caked with sweat. Despite the sweat, he still somehow managed to tremble in fear.

"It was just a nightmare..." Mugman realized and gave a sigh of relief. The back of his hand wiped some of the sweat off his head.

"Must have been a pretty bad one, buddy." Cup replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Mug said as his trembling died down. "I just hope it doesn't happen again. Cuz it was..." The young mug fell silent. He was at a loss for words.

"Scary as hell?" Cuphead suggested.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." The young cup came up with an idea that may help his brother. "Perhaps you should stay awake for a few to make sure the nightmare has gone away. I find that if I go back to sleep immediately after a nightmare, then I'm more likely to be sucked back into it."

"You're right. Thanks, Cuphead. That's good advice." Mugman felt much better hearing such encouragement from his older brother.

"I'll even stay awake until you get back to sleep. It's the least I can do for you, bro." He added.

"Thanks, Cuphead! You're the best!" The young mug happily replied. Mugman did just as Cup had suggested and was able to avoid entering the nightmare again.


	9. Problem Solving With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman and his family attempt to find someone on Inkwell that can help get the demon out of him. Dr. Kahl attempts to get the creature out with his machines.

Morning seemed to come over the island bright and early that morning. Both brothers were groggy getting up. They slowly changed into their clothes and dragged themselves out of their bedroom. Brown boots almost squeaked against the ground as the boys slid them across the ground, not wanting to fully pick them up. The thought of getting the demon out of his body fueled Mugman to push that feeling aside and prepare himself for the day. Cuphead followed suite when his sibling's attitude changed to a positive tone.

After having a hearty breakfast, the family set out to find a cure for the young mug. Both cup brothers left the house with a smile on their face. However, Mugman's smile quickly disappeared when they saw their friends bustling about the island. The young mug felt hurt as each one of his beloved friends neglected to say hi and even shied away from him. They dared not make eye contact with the questionable child. Cuphead tried to make conversation with the boxing frogs, Ribby and Croaks. They tried to usher the cup child away from the mug while he talked to them. He almost went, but then thought better of it. If they weren't going to accept Mugman being around, then he didn't want to talk to them. The young mug's gaze swept to the ground as his brother came back to his side. He just couldn't look at anyone at that moment, not even Cuphead. The child swallowed hard as he held back tears of rejection.

_I guess word travels quickly throughout the islands. They never witnessed what happened at the market. But I'm sure Cagney told them..._

Mug's hope grew thinner as he moved farther and farther away from his house. There were residents in every direction that did not trust him and did everything they could to keep their distance from the child. One wrong word and it may transform into a monster again. And no one wanted that. It was painful enough for some of Inkwell's residents the first time. The rest did not need to experience it first-hand to realize how destructive the cup child could be.

Cup, Mug, and Elder Kettle entered the middle section of the island. Bon Bon quickly hid her soldiers in her living cake castle as they passed by. Its mouth, which served as the gate, quickly closed. They were all happy to be out of the little mug's path. Icing drooped down its towers as the eyes narrowed. A deep bellow emitted from the sentient castle. Mugman uncomfortably rubbed his arms with his hands. The hope within his heart declined until it felt as if it flatlined, refusing to try anymore.

His mug turned to the right as he heard a hammering noise coming from Beppi's circus. The red and blue clown was finishing hanging up a banner just outside its entrance. "Free Balloons Today!" It said. His large clown shoes climbed down the wooden ladder he was up on. Mug attempted to greet the normally cheerful clown. He thought that if anyone could laugh it off, it would be Beppi. His glass body approached the balloon-like clown as he attempted a toothless smile and clawless wave. The bouncy clown caught sight of the young mug. Its head shrunk to a skinny balloon as his body took a dive behind a building. It crawled back into the circus from whence it came, not making eye contact with the cup child. Mug's whole body drooped in sorrow as he realized that no one would talk to him. Even his straw bent down over his brim.

"Maybe I will be stuck with this thing forever...." The poor mug sobbed.

"No, you won't!" Cuphead spat back. "We just have to find the right person. Someone who will see past the incident at the market." He placed a sympathetic hand on his brother's back and gave it a gentle pat. Elder Kettle and Cuphead noticed a balding head poke out from behind a building. Its purple tufts of hair cocked to the side in curiosity. Eyes stared in a magnified fashion. Mugman finally looked up and saw the man, too. Then the scientist emerged from behind the structure. It barged right up to the young mug.

"Fascinating!" Dr. Kahl beamed. He stared Mug straight in the face, invading the child's personal space. A gloved hand grabbed Mug's arm and lifted it up. It squeezed a bit as it felt up and down his limb. The scientist thoroughly looked it over.

"Absolutely fascinating!" The man repeated.

"You're-you're not afraid of me?" Mugman asked the human who was still too close to him.

"Curiosity before caution, I always say!" Kahl beamed as he continued to look the young mug all over. The man scrabbled down some notes on his pad after poking around at Mug's arms and torso.

"Hey, maybe you can help us!" Cuphead pointed out. "You see, Mugman has this....unwelcome guest in his soul. Do you know anything about separating such things from one's soul?" The young cup asked. Kahl, however, was still studying the other child. Mug stood there in confusion as the man's curious and greedy hands poked and grabbed all over his mug. Two fingers pulled at his handle. Then the hand moved to his brim. It was tilted down so that Kahl could look inside. He had noticed flames coming out of there when the mug's appearance had changed. Now there was only white liquid sitting in his cup. Kahl's hand then moved to the child's nose. Mugman flinched as his large, round nose was pinched.

"Um, Kahl?" Cuphead urged once again, not sure if the doctor had even heard him. The scientist continued his inspection, still not acknowledging the other cup brother. He pried Mugman's mouth open to look for the large fangs that had previously lined his jaws.

"Aaah." Was the noise that emitted from the young mug as his mouth was forced wider.

"Kahl, please. This is serious." Kettle interjected.

"Hmm?" Dr. Kahl murmured. He then realized that he needed to respond to the other members of the child's family. "Oh, right. A cure for the boy. With science, we can solve anything!" The scientist then pondered for a few seconds. "You know, I think I have just the thing you need, son." He said to the young mug with a snap of his fingers.

"Golly! You do?" Mugman asked, completely open to any suggestions. He wasn't sure if anyone else would be brave enough to talk to him like this middle-aged human.

"Yes!" The man beamed. "My DNA cleanser should do the trick!"

"A DNA cleanser?" Cuphead repeated, not sure that he truly understood the scope of this solution.

"This could work..." Elder Kettle said with hope.

"What does that mean?" The young cup whispered to his guardian.

"Well, if it works as the name suggests, it should eradicate any DNA that's not native to Mug's body." The kettle explained to his boy.

"Come! Come! We haven't a moment to lose!" Dr. Kahl grabbed the young mug's arm and dragged him along.

"Whoa!" Mug cried as his feet and body tumbled forward. The purple-haired man led the family to his laboratory made from an old garage. They had to pass through a junkyard to reach the entrance. Scraps and pieces of metal littered the junkyard. Kahl often used these scraps to make his inventions. His most prized creation, however, was the large robot that sat inside the garage, awaiting its creator's return. The scientist led the three visitors to the large silver doors that served as the main entrance to his lair. These doors were heavy. Meant to keep dangerous creations in, or keep threats out. Next to the doors was a keypad, for whom only Kahl knew the code to get in.

"This is a top-secret, very complicated code that none of you will remember." The man explained before hitting the top three buttons.

"But didn't you just push 1, 2, 3?" Mug inquired.

"It only appears that way to the untrained eye." Kahl tried to cover up his exceedingly easy code. He then chuckled nervously as he pressed the pound key. The doors flung open with loud banging noise. Mugman flinched at the loud noise. Cuphead was much more tolerant to powerful and unexpected sounds than his younger sibling. The mug had always been a bit jumpier than the cup. It was just a part of their personalities.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" The doctor exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air with pride. "Come in and make yourselves at home....but please don't touch anything without my permission." He persisted. The doctor was strict with his visitors, but it was for their own safety. Operation of such machinery from a non-professional could result in serious injury or even death, as he would explain to all his visitors. The building showcased Kahl's many inventions that he had created over his many years of being a mad scientist. They realized that his machines had been made with the scraps in the junkyard, so there were no grade-A quality inventions within that building. For he chose to work with what he had instead of buying expensive and lasting material. It wasn't that Kahl was poor by any means, but he tried to save his money when possible. Meaning he only upgraded specific machines if they proved to be of good use. Cuphead and Mugman noticed the man's large robot sitting in the far corner of the garage. Its yellow eyes followed the two children carefully. For it remembered that they took its master's soul contract by force. And it wouldn't soon forget about that.

"And this is the device that will save you from the darkness!" The scientist pointed to a silver metallic machine

"And this is the device that will save you from the darkness!" The scientist pointed to a silver metallic machine. It looked like he had placed a torpedo shell on top of two connected pipes that were attached to a mesh of trash can lids, which was its base. Mugman looked the gear over, not sure that this was such a good idea anymore.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" The young mug questioned his human friend.

"Of course it is!" Kahl replied, having no doubts about his technology. "Now let's get you strapped to the table."

"The table?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! Yes! Right over here!" The scientist led the child over to a table that bore the same color as the rickety looking invention. There were four clamps on the piece of metal. Two down by the bottom, one to the right, and one to the left.

"You're arms and legs will go through these." Kahl explained.

"I figured as much." Mug said as he turned around, prepared to be strapped down. His body pressed against the cold table. The young mug shivered as the clamps tightened around his wrists and legs. Kahl noticed the boy shivering.

"It's a bit cold, eh?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah." The young mug replied, knowing fully well that the cold wasn't the reason for his shivering. The poor child was scared for his life at the hands of this seemingly feeble invention. Kahl had not put the same pride and effort into this piece like he did for his robot.

"Sit tight while I warm up the machine." The human scrambled back to the metallic hunk and turned it on. Cuphead went up to wish his brother luck.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm going to be right here the whole time." Cup touched Mug's shaking hand.

"Unless you want your DNA cleansed, I suggest not touching him." Kahl warned the cup child. Cuphead let go of the trembling hand. "I must also insist that spectators take a spot behind the blue line on the wall." Elder Kettle and Cuphead saw a blue line nearly fifty feet away from Mugman.

"Why that far?" Cup wondered.

"In case something goes wrong, the visitors have a prime opportunity to escape from any danger." The doctor replied without looking at the family. He continued to press buttons and turn knobs on his invention. "Now go on. Off you go!" He urged the kettle and cup to take their safety position. A gloved hand shooed the cup child away. Cuphead reluctantly left his brother's side. Mugman watched as his brother and Elder Kettle traveled farther and farther away from him. Upon reaching the mark, they turned around and stared at the young mug. It made him feel uncomfortable. Like he was a monster even to his family. An outsider that nobody wanted, an animal that should be kept inside a cage.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Mug asked the scientist that was just finishing with the tweaking of the machine.

"It won't hurt a bit!" Kahl called back as the machine started to hum and store energy. "Just try not to thrash around." He said quickly over the ever-increasing volume of his invention.

"What?!" Mug screamed in fear. "W-wait a minute!" Before Mugman could say anything more, a green ray of energy shot from the pointed end of the machine. In a split second, it reached the young mug's chest. His body started to glow green from the equipment's weird energy laser.

"Aaah!" Mug gasped as his body was engulfed with the unknown matter. His eyes squeezed shut for a second. One slowly opened up and then the other one followed he realized he was not in pain.

"Hey! This isn't so bad!" Mugman beamed. Cuphead and Kettle smiled from afar when they heard him say this. The laser sent a low, continuous vibration throughout the child's body. Nothing more than a mere tickle sensation. It felt a bit odd to him, but no pain present at all. Kahl and the young mug then noticed something off. The missile-shaped machine started to shake. Something rattled on the inside of the metallic hunk.

"This isn't right..." The scientist then started to push buttons and turn knobs, trying to get the piece of metal to work right. It began to shake even more violently. "Come on!" He yelled at the inanimate object and jump-kicked it. His body fell to the ground as Mug noticed the green ray darken. When the deep green ray made contact with his chest, he started to scream in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Aaaah!" The young mug's screams intensified just as the pain did. His body tried to thrash around, but it was held still by the metal clamps. Poor Mug truly felt trapped. He had no way to escape this torture session.

"Kahl, shut it off!" Cuphead and Elder Kettle called to the mad scientist. The young cup curved his hands around his mouth to project his voice. Kahl barely heard the voices above the loud clatter of the machine.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He yelled back, still furiously pushing buttons. Meanwhile, Mugman felt like his body was almost collapsing in on itself. As if there was a magnet at his center and his skin wanted to fold inward toward it. Eyes squeezed shut yet again. When they opened back up, they were glowing bright yellow. Red fire burned furiously at their centers. The young mug stopped screaming and started breathing heavily. Fangs and claws popped out as he instantly doubled in size. Mug gave a yank with his right arm. The metal clamp flew off the table like a cork being released from a bottle. He repeated this action with his left arm. Claws then reached down and sawed through the metal that bound his legs. The demonic mug dropped to the ground with the beam still pounding him. Fiery pupils locked onto the machine. With an effortless jump, Mugman traveled high above the object that caused him pain. The mutated mug let out a roar of vengeance as he prepared to bring his claws down on it. His powerful weapons sliced down the middle of the torpedo, breaking it in half. A large explosion tossed the scientist across the lab. He screeched as his frail human body tumbled along the floor. Miraculously, none of his bones had been broken from the forceful explosion or the hard ground. His perfect white jacket was now almost completely black from the smoke and glasses cracked. The man could barely see out of his spectacles.

Mug's body emerged from the thick clouds of smoke that encircled the remains of Kahl's machine. It roared once again, summoning dark blue magic to his hands. The mutated mug started lobbing the magic at Kahl's other machines. Each one of the inventions that was hit by the otherworldly magic disappeared in a fiery explosion in an instant. One by one, the human watched as his inventions went up in flames. It made him freeze up for a few seconds. His jaw dropped in utter shock at what was happening. But then the scientist realized he needed to lock down the building. He scrambled his way over to the wall and punched a red button. An alarm blared throughout the building. The mutated mug snarled as the sound rang through his head. His gaze shot upward to the flashing red lights and then fell downward. It noticed the human hovering over the button. A growl bellowed in his throat.

"Uh oh!" Kahl squealed as he started to run away. Mug gave chase. The glass body leapt forward and tried to bring its claws down on the man. Kahl ducked and sped up just in time to avoid the claws. Instead of slicing the scientist, the possessed child cut one of his tables in half. Glass beakers and test tubes shattered in all directions. A few shards found their way to Kahl's back. Small daggers pierced the human's back, causing him to cry out in pain, and lose his train of thought. This tripped up the man as he fell forward, collapsing on the concrete ground. A blackened body turned around to see the monstrous mug shifting in his direction. Its pupils followed the human's movements carefully. The mad scientist gasped as he swiped his hands and feet on the floor in an attempt to swiftly get up.

Cuphead saw the man in trouble and tried to rush toward them.

"Screw the safety line!" Cup shouted as he started to run past it. A gloved hand grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop.

"No, Cuphead!" Kettle stopped his boy.

Kahl made it to his feet only for Mugman's boots to stomp right up to him. A clawed hand slammed into his chest with an open palm, sending him flying across the lab again. Elder Kettle quickly pulled his son out of the way as the human's body came tumbling their way. Kahl slid to a stop just next to Cuphead and Elder Kettle. The human moaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his head. Both his head and chest pounded with pain, not to mention the sharp pains on his back that seemed to drive a little farther into his skin. He tried to adjust his glasses so that he could see past the obtrusive fault lines that ran from the rims to the center of the glass. His two guests redirected their line of sight from him to the mutated mug. The man noticed the possessed child staring in their direction with a growl in its throat. Flames roared loudly behind the cup child as a fire spread through the mad scientist's laboratory.

"Th-that thing!" Kahl accused. "It's destroying my lab!"

"Don't make any sudden movements...." Kettle said without taking his gaze off his young mug. "He won't attack if we're not threatening." The middle-aged man thought the child's grandfather seemed too confident about this observation when this was only the second time he had witnessed this transformation. Nonetheless, the human stayed still like the tan kettle suggested. 

Kahl noticed that the monstrous mug seemed to hone in him. Small shapes formed in the flames of the child's eyes. A shadow of himself and the scientist materialized in the flames. It was small, but the man could make out that the mug picked up his silhouette by the lab coat. The mutated shadow leaned its head down, making its liquid cannon level with the human's head. Flames erupted from the mug and engulfed the balding head in hellfire. Mugman gave a wicked chuckle through his gritted, smiling teeth. Kahl panicked as he saw this vision in the demon's eyes. He couldn't help himself as he screamed and scrambled over to the nearest wall. The human's erratic movements made the mutated mug excited. Its lust for blood drove it forward at a dangerous speed. Kahl pushed another red button. This time a shatter-proof glass dome started to come down in front of the scientist and his visitors. They could only hope that the wall would make it all the way to the ground before Mug reached them. All three of their bodies tensed up as the mutated mug came within ten feet of them.

A sigh of relief came over them as the mug's glass body bounced off the nearly invisible wall. Its head shook back and forth, trying to recover from the impact. A snarl bellowed out of its mug as its pupils locked back onto its target. Kahl's robot came rushing up to the side of the dome. It worried greatly about its master as it could not get around the dome to protect him. Fire blocked its path to the scientist.

"Poor Mugs." Kettle sighed. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Right now we need to get him out of that state!" Cuphead urged.

Mugman stood in silence for a few seconds. The monstrous mug breathed heavily as it looked the dome up and down. Two clawed fists then balled. The demonic mug raised them in the air. A loud banging noise rang throughout the lab as the child pounded on the shatter-proof glass. It kept repeating its double punch to the glass. Kahl gasped when cracks began to form on the dome.

"Unbelievable!" He said in awe. But then he realized if the mug got through, he would be the first one to get pummeled. The scientist looked to his robot. "Douse him!" Yellow eyes nodded in understanding. A skinny, silver arm elongated toward the top of the shatter-proof dome where there was a small circular opening. The four-fingered hand opened up at its palm and let out a powerful blast of icy air. It immediately poured onto the monstrous mug, who was still pounding on the glass with all his might. Mugman's movements quickly started to slow. Ice latched onto his head and clothes. His pounding became a mere tap as he started to freeze in place. Despite being frozen, the demon was still hell-bent on breaking the veil that kept him from his prey.

"Mugman! You have to stop moving or you'll shatter!" Cuphead called loudly so his brother could hear him on the other side. The mutated mug listened to the smaller cup and ceased his punching. Cup noticed that the robot was still pouring its icy blast on his brother.

"Doctor, you have to tell your robot to stop!" The cup child demanded.

"Cease! The boy has had enough!" Kahl told his most prized creation. It stopped without hesitation at its master's word. Cuphead walked up to the glass and put a gloved hand just below the cracks that had formed. Mugman stood there completely still, unable to move anymore. Both the young cup and Elder Kettle felt sympathy for the little mug. For they could not understand how he felt at that moment. Was he surprised? Angry? Upset? But they knew that being cold was no fun. Especially if it threatened to suck the life out of them. And being frozen was certainly a life-threatening situation for a creature made of glass. Any slight movements could shatter the child's body. But hopefully not beyond repair. The kettle then turned to the mad scientist.

"Surely you have a way to unfreeze him, right?" He asked the human.

"Certainly!" Kahl beamed. "I just wouldn't advise it until he reverts back to his normal self."

"Open the dome." Cup said sternly.

"Are you crazy?!" The doctor shied away from the button. His clammy, shaking hands tucked into his lab coat. "No way!"

"I'm not asking!" Cuphead spat back. He did not make eye contact with the human or his guardian. The cup child's gaze stayed locked on his brother.

"Kahl, please. Just do what he says." Kettle urged the man.

"Very well...." Dr. Kahl went back to the button. "But you two are responsible for whatever he does from here." The two nodded in understanding. The scientist closed his eyes and turned his head away from the button as he pushed it. Cuphead watched as the dome slowly rose above his head. Cold air flooded the lab. Clouds of icy wind swept over Cup's feet and legs. The once contained freeze now spread about the building, pushing back some of the flames that tried to eat their way forward. With the dome lifted, there was now a direct path between the doctor and his creation. Kahl's robot rushed to the man's side, ready to protect his creator from the violent mug if needed.

"Hey there, buddy!" The young cup said calmly. "You okay?" His frozen brother was unable to respond. "We'll get you out of there in a jiffy! Just hang tight..." Cuphead then noticed blue flames frothing at the mug's brim. A layer of blue flames rose from the boy's glass body. In an instant, the cup child broke free from his icy prison with a roar. Its clawed hands flew up into the air. The roar ceased quickly. Mugman then took a few deep breaths before ultimately falling to his hands and knees. Its glass body shivered from the cold. Cup rushed up to his brother. Two gloved hands were placed on the mug's shoulders.

"Mugs?" The young cup tried to get the demon's attention. Piercing yellow eyes looked at the smaller cup. "No one wants to hurt you." He explained. Cuphead looked over his shoulder and made the doctor actually promise that. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely!" Kahl cried out, hoping that this promise would keep him safe. His robot reluctantly nodded, making metallic squeaks.

"Let's go home, Mugs. You've been through a lot." The tan kettle urged.

"Elder Kettle's right." Cuphead replied. "No more stress for today. Everything's going to be okay." Mugman started to shrink back to normal as his brother talked calmly to him. Claws and teeth disappeared as the eyes squeezed shut. They opened to reveal the little mug's small, innocent black pupils.

"C-Cuphead?" Mug's body language immediately changed now that he was himself again. Instead of being strong and confident, the glass body now drooped. For he knew that he had done something wrong. The young mug now looked up to Cuphead instead of down. "I'm cold..." The child said. His glass body started to shiver when it realized that he was still chilled from the icy blast.

"Not for long!" The young cup planned to remedy that quickly. "I'm going to make a big fire when we get home." He then helped the younger cup to his feet. Glass arms wrapped around the mug's own self as he attempted to keep his core warm. Mugman noticed Dr. Kahl and his robot huddled in a corner. The robot hovered over the human like a vulture protecting its meal from other scavengers. Mug shivered as he took a few steps in their direction.

"Kahl...I'm-I'm sorry!" The child apologized. "I realize that I tried to slice you... and punched you across the lab..." Mugman's gaze fell to the floor as the guilt seemed to weigh his mug down.

"Don't worry, lad!" The doctor replied, trying to be cheery. He didn't want Mug to feel any more hurt than he already did. "I'll be fine! And all my machines can be rebuilt." The human then turned to his robot. "Speaking of my machines, would you be so kind as to douse the fire and collect any salvageable parts?" It happily did as its master asked. However, it still kept an eye on the person that caused injury to its creator. Kettle saw a curious look in Kahl's eyes. This meant the scientist had questions for which he wanted answers.

"You boys go on home. I'll catch up to you in a minute." The elderly glassware explained.

"Okay, Elder Kettle." Cuphead helped his brother to walk home in his cold state. Dr. Kahl then went up to Elder Kettle. He was curious to know why the mutated mug acted violent to everyone except Cuphead.

"Why is it that the child only listens to Cuphead?" He asked. "It is most intriguing... "

"Well, I think it may have something to do with the fact that it was in Cuphead before entering Mugs." Kettle explained to the human.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in! I must document this encounter!" The doctor gasped. He then placed a hand on the kettle's shoulder. "I wish you boys luck in getting that thing out of the poor child."

"Thanks. I think we'll need it." Elder Kettle confessed.


	10. A Vision From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home, Mugman sees some awful images in their fireplace from his deep and repressed memories of Hell's Pit.

Back at the house, Cuphead started a glorious fire within their fireplace. Mug inched himself as close to the fire as he could without burning himself. It still seemed not close enough for the child that had just been through a mini ice age. Chills still ran throughout his body. He visibly shook a little every few seconds. The young cup made sure his brother was wrapped in a warm towel to help even more. He sat watching the flames roar and spark in its rectangular prison.

Meanwhile, Cuphead and Elder Kettle discussed what their next steps were in the process of ridding their family member of the demon.

"What are we going to do now?" The young cup questioned.

"I have a plan." Kettle disclosed.

"Great! What's my role?" Cuphead urged, hoping that he could do something of real importance. 

"I want you to stay with your brother." His guardian explained.

"What?!" The cup child gasped. "But I can help! I can-"

"No, Cuphead. I need you to stay here with your brother." A gloved hand was placed on Cup's shoulder. "Mugs needs you right now." Both of them glanced to where Mugman sat huddled up in a wooden chair as close to the fire as he could be.

"Okay, I will." Cuphead gave in, knowing his grandfather was right. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going out to talk with folks and see who can help us." Elder Kettle explained before opening the front door. "Just promise me that you'll keep your brother safe."

"I will, Elder Kettle. You can count on me!" The young cup made a fist in confidence and brought it to his chest.

"That's a good boy." The kettle chuckled. "I'll see you two soon." With that, Cuphead's grandfather closed the door, leaving the two boys home alone. The young cup then skipped over to the living room where his younger brother was still soaking in the heat.

"Hey Mugs, you feeling better?" Cup questioned, jumping onto the couch closest to the fireplace. The young cup laid down with arms crossed behind his head and feet crossed at his ankles. Mugman just stared intently at the flames, not answering him. "I guess you really like that fire, huh? I quite like it myself, too!" He admitted.

Mugman's eyes opened wide as he looked deep into the flames. Dark and suppressed memories of the Devil's pit flooded the child's mind. Screams of terror rang through his mug. All of the sounds of the lost souls came back to him all at once. The voices cried out for help, pleading for their very lives. Violent images from their last moments formed in the flames. Embers showed a girl getting decapitated, a turtle getting its shell ripped off, a spoon getting its head melted, and even a shape that looked like a young King Dice getting kicked around by the Devil. Images of horrible deaths kept coming faster and faster to the cup child. He thought his head was going to explode, but couldn't bring himself to pull his head away from the show that was entrancing him. The embers then converged into one large image. It was the one image that scared Mug the most: his demonic form shouting in rage as fire erupted from his mug. The young mug couldn't take it anymore and cried out in terror. His body lurched backward so fast that the chair toppled over. His towel fell off and lay under him. Mugman's glass body sprawled out on the floor as his older brother realized that something was seriously wrong.

"Mugs! What's wrong?" Cuphead immediately ran to his brother's side. "What happened?" Mugman breathed heavily as he lay on the ground. The back of his gloved hand wiped away beads of sweat on his mug. He then slowly sat up, recovering from the traumatizing flashback.

"It was a nightmare." The young mug said in all seriousness.

"A nightmare? But you weren't sleeping." Cuphead pointed out.

"Well, I guess you would call it a day-mare then." Mug re-worded his explanation. His nervous eyes looked back at the flames. Cup noticed this as his brother's gaze moved from himself to the fire.

"Would you like me to put the fire out?" He asked the younger cup.

"Yes, please." Mugman politely answered. The older cup stood up and made his way over to the fireplace. They normally kept a pail of water next to it in case they ever needed to douse it quickly for whatever reason. This just happened to be one of those times when they actually needed it. Cuphead tossed the water. The flames hissed as they died down. Residue smoke climbed up the chimney.

"There! Is that better?" Cup asked as he placed the pail down.

"Yeah." Mug replied as he bundled back up in his towel. "I-I just can't look at it anymore. Brings back memories I wasn't conscious of while I was....in Hell." He explained.

"What?!" Cuphead gasped, now beside himself with confusion. His straw stood straight up in the air. "You were in the fire?" This was also the first time Mugman realized that Cuphead wasn't aware that he had been tossed into the pit.

"Oh yeah, I guess you weren't aware of that since you were....still under the demon's influence at that time." The young mug stuttered out as his gaze fell away from his sibling.

"Hold up." Cup's hands flew up as if telling him to slow down. "Let me get this straight. You actually died?!" The young cup now gasped in terror at what he was hearing.

"Y-yeah." Was the reply that came from his brother. The two made eye contact. It was an intent stare from both of the brothers. The young cup felt confusion and shock, while Mugman felt guilt at the fact of keeping such a secret from him all this time. "But no worries, Cup! You saved me!" Mug tried to make it happy so that Cuphead wouldn't feel so bad. However, the older cup's body drooped in sorrow. His straw bent over his brim as he came down to his knees in front of his brother.

"I just wish I could remember something - anything - from my time being possessed. Why did I ever agree to such selfishness?" Tears flooded from the red cup's face. "Why is it that you remember what happens and I can't?" He asked the young mug.

"I don't know, Cuphead. I really don't know." Mugman answered.

"What is it like? You know, to be aware while in that state?" Cuphead's tears started to slow.

"It's kind of like a dream... A dream where control of my body is nearly impossible." Mug explained. "Believe me, it's better that you don't remember."

 _Unfortunately for me, I'll never forget,_ Mugman thought as his left hand found its way to his right arm that had been severely cracked by his demonic brother a few months ago. He remembered all the pain and fear that surrounded his memories within the Devil's lair. Oh, how the cup child had wished and prayed for death when the pain was unbearable, and when he had begged for his brother to hear him and have mercy. Cuphead realized that the mug was thinking that he will never forget any of these experiences with the demon. Especially the one when he was under the influence instead of Mugman. Back before it even knew a home in the mug's body. When it had a different host that wasn't aware of its actions.

"Don't worry, Mugs." Cup said, his gloved hand reached out for his brother's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can to help you get that thing out. We will get it out. I promise."

"Thanks, Cuphead." The young mug said with a nod. "And the sooner the better."

Elder Kettle returned that evening with good news. For tomorrow they were going to speak with someone who was an expert on all things magic. Djimmi the genie had spoken with Elder Kettle and said that he would be happy to diagnose the young mug and do what he can to separate the two. This gave the cup brothers hope. Especially Mugman, who wanted more than anything to be rid of this parasitic creature. To not have to worry about hurting his friends and family anymore. The boys fell asleep quickly that night, with faith that their problem would be solved by that time tomorrow.


	11. Confidence vs. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman has another nightmare of a demonic presence.

_Gray walls materialized around the young mug. For he found himself within the dark and cold catacombs once again. Thick black sludge accumulated on the ceiling above him. It oozed downward and splat on the floor in front of him. Mugman watched the sludge as it rose up and formed his shadowy alter ego once more. Its wicked smile shook the cup child to the core. A large and exaggerated breath squeezed out between its sharp teeth. Sludge dripped off the black body like large raindrops._

_"You're - you're the demon." Mug stated, trying not to seem scared._

_"You catch on quick, kid." It gargled a response. The shadow crossed its arms in front of its chest, seeming unimpressed._

_"Tomorrow you will be out and I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Mugman yelled at the sludgy shadow as he balled his fists._

_"Such confidence....but alas it is a false hope!" It hissed with a simple shake of its mug. "Do you really think it will be that easy to get rid of me?"_

_"I must believe!" The young mug said as loud as he could, hoping to give himself true confidence. "And nothing you say can deter me! I'm not afraid of you!"_

_"Is that so?" The demonic voice questioned as its eyes narrowed. It then raised a clawed but shadowy hand above the child's head as if it were going to strike. Mugman's once confident posture instantly changed. The child gasped and immediately turned his mug away, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst._

_"Just as I thought." The shadow sneered, lowering its arm back to its sludgy side. "You're nothing but a coward! And that's all you'll ever be!" It taunted the cup child. Another shadowy hand raised. This time, the clawed hand pushed the young mug's chest. Mug's glass body went tumbling to the ground._

_"Ugh!" The cup child squealed as his fragile body got thrown down. Mugman immediately forgot about his confident attitude and started to tremble terribly. The shadow's smile grew wider. It deeply enjoyed watching the child succumb to its fear. Mug's shaking body stood up and tried to run away from his shadow alter ego._

_"Where do you think you're going?" It hissed at the young mug. The black sludge then forced itself to expand into a single arched stream and stretch over the child. It then materialized in front of its prey. Mugman desperately tried to slow down. Shadowy hands reached out for the cup child. They grabbed onto Mug's shirt and lifted him off the ground._

_"We're just getting started!" It gargled as it held the cup child just in front of its face. Mugman could only watch in horror as it opened its jaws widely. A long, snake-like tongue dangled over its lower jaw. Inside the mouth was even more shadowy figures swimming around in the dark abyss. Mugman let out an ear-piercing scream as he was lowered toward the black pool of death._

Cuphead bolted awake once again as his brother wailed in fear.He immediately hopped over to the next bed. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized Mug was still asleep.

"N-no! Stop! Stay away from me!" Yelled a sleeping mug, tossing his head back and forth. His hands swatted out as if he were trying to physically keep something away. Cuphead reached down for his shoulders and gently shook him. 

"Mugs! Mugs, wake up!" The young cup called to his sleeping brother. Mugman's eyes popped open in a second when he heard Cup's voice. He breathed quickly as he recovered from the adrenaline coursing through his body. The young mug then noticed his older brother hovering over him. He slowly sat up as his sibling gave him some space.

"Oh, Cuphead! It was another nightmare!" Mug bawled.

"You were screaming....and talking in your sleep." Cuphead told him. "Did this nightmare have anything in common with the previous one?"

"Th-the demon! It torments me!" Mugman confessed as trembling hands rose to his mug. They clasped his head in fear. Eyes stayed open wide, scarcely blinking.

"The demon appears in your dreams? What is it doing to you?" The young cup probed.

"It-it talks down at me. Makes me scared. And then threatens to hurt me. It-it tried to swallow me!" Mug cried in fear.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Mugs. I can't imagine how that must feel..." Cuphead wished he could do more to help his brother. An idea for more advice came to his cup. "If it comes back, tell it to leave you alone! Hell, even threaten to harm it if it does so to you! Show 'em who's boss, Mugs!" The young mug started to calm down as he heard Cuphead's advice. Hands were removed from his mug as he gently grabbed the sheets.

"You're right.... I can't let it control my emotions!" Mugman started to compose himself. "Once again you've given me valuable advice, Cuphead. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Think nothing of it, bro!" The young cup replied.


	12. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djimmi diagnoses Mugman's condition. Can it be cured?

Mugman woke up the next morning with his mind feeling tired. Dealing with the awful dreams drained his mental focus. It dragged him down. He almost wanted to let his cup droop. Mug tried to shake that feeling aside as he thought about his meeting with Djimmi today. Hopefully all would go well, and he would finally be free of the presence that tormented him every night. Mugman dragged himself out to the dining room after Cuphead. His older brother sat himself down at the table like usual. Cup awaited his grandfather to sit down before he started eating. Both of them had gotten in trouble in the past for eating before everyone was ready. Mugman planned to try to make this breakfast quick so that he could get this whole ordeal over with. The young mug put a purpose in his walk as he grabbed a piece of toast off the table and kept walking toward the front door. He took a bite of the toast and looked back at his family.

"Okay, I'm done! Let's go!" Mug tried to hurry his family.

"Hold up there, son." Kettle replied as he sat down next to Cuphead. "You need your breakfast. Sit down and eat. You will need it to keep your strength up." Mugman held back a grumble of frustration as he whipped a chair out from underneath the table. His glass body sat down. The young mug forced himself to eat a little but then sat there just staring at his food. His left hand rested on his head as his other hand pushed the food around with his fork. He impatiently waited for his brother and guardian to be done with their meals. They could not get done fast enough for Mug's liking.

A half hour later, they stepped out of their house. The family of three trudged their way to the middle section of the island. Djimmi's white concrete pyramid greeted them as they continued forward. Cuphead and Kettle entered the pyramid without a second thought. Mugman, however, stood hesitantly outside the structure. He remembered how much damage he did to Dr. Kahl's lab. Pretty much all of his machines had gone up in flames, and the scientist had nearly met the same fate. The little mug was nervous that he would do the same to Djimmi's hovel.

"Wait! Are you sure you want me to come in there?" He called into the building.

"Of course! Make yourself at home." Djimmi's voice boomed back.

"O-okay. If you say so...." His brown boots slowly passed through the square opening. The inside of the structure was dimly lit by lamps and candles along shelves. Bottled spells and other types of magic also rested on these shelves. Once a person's eyes got used to the lighting, one would find it to be a colorful environment filled with shades of pink and purple. Magenta curtains draped along the structure, creating doorways to different sections of the pyramid. It seemed much bigger to the cup brothers than it looked from the outside. Mug followed his guardian as a thin curtain was pulled aside to reveal a room with the genie sitting at its center. The orange being sat with his legs crossed close to his body. His magic lamp shoes rested on his knees. The usual brown pipe extended out from the side of his mouth. Mug noticed a crystal ball resting on a table just to Djimmi's right.

"Welcome friends! Come and take a seat!" Djimmi welcomed the three boys. Cup and Mug promptly took a seat on the floor like their host. Glass legs crossed in front of them. Unlike the genie, they didn't rest their shoes on their knees. Kettle, however, found a large dark blue bean bag chair. Both of the boys gave a little chuckle when their guardian's body sank down into the chair. Elder Kettle wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of the chair when he was ready to.

A small meow noise caught Mugman's attention. He turned his mug to the left. A cat slunk its way out from behind a vase. Its golden fur seemed to glow in the pyramid's dim lighting.

"Oooh! You have a kitty!" Mug's eyes sparkled as he saw the beautiful feline. The small-boned cat walked over to Mugman and started rubbing against his legs. Her physique was absolutely perfect. There wasn't a knot or speck of dirt anywhere on her coat. Its bright green eyes stared up at the cup child. She gave a sharp meow, as if to say she wanted to be petted. Mugman happily gave the kitty what she wanted. It purred with content and continued to rub her body back and forth against the mug's legs.

"Yep. She's been around as long as I have." Djimmi explained.

"Well, you certainly look great for your age!" The little mug complimented the feline. It purred even louder as if to say thank you.

"So, tell me what's going on with Mugman's body." The magical being started. "It's obvious that only certain circumstances provoke this demon." Cuphead and Elder Kettle noticed that the young mug wasn't paying attention as he continued to play with the cat. His gloved hands raised the small feline into the air. Its green eyes stared contently into his. The tan kettle pushed himself to sit upward and converse with the genie.

"I've noticed that the demon takes over when Mug's body is under physical stress." He explained as his body started to slide back down into the cushy ball. The kettle gave another push to make himself upright. "Like when he tried to rescue me at the market. Or when Kahl's machine malfunctioned and caused him pain.

"It's almost like it reacts to protect Mugman." Cuphead added.

"Hmmm...." Djimmi gave a concerned look the little mug's way. The end of his pipe hung down as his mouth did the same. Cup and his guardian saw this and wondered what he was thinking. "Well, I don't want to diagnose him before I take a physical look at his soul." The genie confessed. "So, let's get to that, shall we?"

Cuphead looked over to his brother, who was cuddling the cat to his chest. He gently nudged Mug's arm with his elbow.

"Huh?" The young mug roused as he finally turned his attention elsewhere. He looked to his older brother and then Djimmi.

"Are you ready?" Cup urged.

"Oh. I-I guess so..." Mugman now became nervous. The sparkle in his eyes instantly went away as he placed the golden feline on the floor. He then stood up and faced the magical being.

"Just stay calm, Mugman. This shouldn't hurt a bit." The genie explained.

"That's exactly what Kahl said too." Mug confessed and took a big gulp. Djimmi's hands started to glow a bright orange. An orange aura appeared around the cup child as he began to levitate above the ground.

"I'm just going to poke around a bit and see if I can find it. Keep your body loose for me if you can." Djimmi said. The child took a deep breath and attempted to remain calm. Being a magical creature, the genie was able to create spirit versions of himself. Even just specific body parts, like hands and feet. The genie used his spiritual hands to feel around inside Mug's body and soul. Mugman felt the astral hands squirming inside his soul. It made him start to giggle, as if he were being tickled from the inside. Gloved hands moved to his sides and around the body as he felt the spiritual hands move upward. The child's hands instinctively tried to stop the tickle session. But since it was not a physical touch, his efforts had no effect against the astral versions of the genie's hands.

"Now that's not so bad, is it?" Djimmi urged with a chuckle. The astral objects continued to search the child's body and soul. A confused look came upon the orange genie's face.

"That's strange...." He began. "It's not in any of the usual places." Mugman gasped and instantly stopped laughing when he felt one of the hands grab his heart.

"Oops! Sorry, son!" Djimmi apologized. "Looks like I got a bit too aggressive there." The heart felt a bit odd to the genie. He felt a bump on the back of the heart. This worried Djimmi greatly. He now wanted a better look at the heart to find out what was in there.

"I apologize again, Mugman. This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable." The genie warned the child before he dragged his astral hand out while holding onto the heart.

"Nnnn!" The cup child groaned in pain as the heart bumped against the inside of his chest. Mug's metaphorical pink heart shape rested in the palm of a large orange see-through hand just outside his body. Mugman breathed erratically as he stared at the heart shape in Djimmi's astral hand. Beads of sweat formed on his mug. The genie used his fingers to turn over the metaphorical heart. A small black spot protruded from the center of the three-dimensional shape. Djimmi's thumb traveled toward the unusual substance. As soon as it was touched, the black color spread all over the heart. It then flew out of the genie's astral hand and retreated into Mug's chest. Djimmi and the others watched as Mugman violently began to transform. Pained screams quickly turned to menacing snarls. Its claws and teeth popped out, followed by the size and color changes. Djimmi's cat yowled in fear as it dashed for a hiding place. The mutated mug roared as it thrashed left and right as the magical hands held him aloft. Claws tried to lash at what was holding it, but there was no physical touch, so they ended up tearing through the air around him. Djimmi realized that his astral hands wouldn't hold the powerful child in place. He quickly encased the demonic mug in a green, see-through circular prison. All three of the spectators watched as the cup child flung itself into the walls of its magic sphere. Fists and shoulders collided with the solid green structure.

"He's so strong..." The genie started to sweat from the tremendous amount of focus needed to restrain the mutated mug. "I can't hold him for long!" He gasped. Mugman locked his fiery gaze on the orange genie. Cuphead took charge and stood in his brother's line of sight between the two. Pointed teeth snarled at the magical being for previously probing at it.

"Come on, buddy! Don't be mad! He's just trying to help you!" The young cup called to the larger one. Claws raked along the sphere as the demon was well aware that Djimmi tried to separate it from its host. And it certainly did not take kindly to such actions. The claws pressed even harder to the magic shell and ripped a line right through the prison. Both hands latched onto the rip and tore it open even farther. The large glass body then squeezed itself out mug first. It came down onto the floor with a loud thud, landing on its brown boots. Djimmi let himself lose focus on the magical orb now that the child had escaped its prison. Cuphead made sure that his brother saw him standing guard in front of the genie.

"If you want to hurt Djimmi, then you'll have to go through me first!" The cup child declared with his arms outward in a protective manner. Both Mugman and the demon realized that hurting Cuphead was not desired. The darkness growled at the thought of not hurting the magical being, but listened to the young cup nonetheless. The fiery eyes softened as its sibling's glass arms wrapped around the mug's torso. Djimmi watched as the child shrunk back to its normal state.

"Phew! That was close!" The genie sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. As soon as Mugman was himself again, his eyes darted from his brother to Djimmi, and then finally to his grandfather who looked just as relieved as the genie.

"It happened again! I'm so sorry!" Mug apologized since he had been fully aware of what just happened. And how close he came to hurting Djimmi.

"It's okay, Mugs. No one got hurt." Cuphead assured his brother. Gloved hands gently slapped the young mug's shoulders. The cup brothers then turned toward Djimmi.

"So, what's the news?" The red cup questioned.

"Well....uh..." The genie didn't quite know how to break the news of Mugman's condition softly.

"Please Djimmi! I must know!" The little mug begged the wise being.

"Of course, you do." He admitted. "Just....don't freak out on me, okay?" Cup, Mug, and Kettle didn't like the sound of that.

"I-I promise." Mugman swallowed hard, hoping he could actually keep that promise. The orange genie scratched his head for a moment, trying to plan how he could explain the situation without too much doom and gloom.

"Well.....let's start with demon education." Djimmi began. "Over time, there have been accounts of two different types of possessions. The most common one being described as 'latched'. In other words, the demon grabs onto the soul directly and controls the person's body without them being aware." Cuphead realized that this was the type of possession that he experienced. He had not been aware of anything at the time. It was just blocked from his memory completely. "....and then there's the other kind: 'embedded'!" Djimmi shuddered. "This is where the demon is forced deeply into the soul and makes a home in the host's heart. It bonds with the person's body, becoming intertwined in their everyday lives. The demon often changes the host's personality. Notably in aggressive and violent ways. You are one of these rare cases of an embedded demon, Mugman." The genie finished.

"So, can you take it out or not?" Cuphead questioned, getting right to the root of the problem.

"Well, uh-"

Before Djimmi could answer, Mugman fell to his knees and inched closer to the magical being.

"Please! Oh, please take it out!" Tears welled up in the little mug's eyes. His hands came together as he prayed to the genie.

"I'd really like to son, but any attempt to grab that dark force will also harm you too. People have died from attempted exorcisms that deal with embedded demons. Yanking it out will only kill you." He explained, placing a sympathetic hand on the mug child's shoulder.

"Th-there's gotta be something you can do!" Mugman continued to beg. He wanted something – anything – to be done about the demon. The last thing he wanted was for the demon to stay with him the rest of his life.

"I've only seen very few cases of this. And because they're so rare, there is no known cure for embedded demons." The genie regrettably confessed, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder. Mugman gasped as tears flooded down his face. His mug rested in his hands as it hung down in sorrow. The fact that the parasitic creature would be trapped inside him forever was starting to set in. And it greatly weighed his heart and soul down. Cuphead stepped up next to his brother and put a sympathetic hand on his back. Djimmi watched as the cup child cried in absolute anguish. The child's sadness seemed to resonate throughout the room.

"....But there is some good news." The genie started.

"H-how can there possibly be good news?" Mug didn't see any good to come of his situation. How could there possibly be anything good about a demon?

"Well, if Elder Kettle has made a valid observation, it seems that the demon only comes out if you're in pain. That means it is interested in keeping you safe at all costs." Djimmi explained, hoping to cheer the child a bit. Unfortunately, nothing could cheer Mugman up at this point

"Y-yeah! So it can feed off my body!" The little mug spat back with tears still running down his face.

"The best advice I can give you boys is to learn to control the demon so it doesn't hurt the wrong person." The magical being offered what he could. Elder Kettle struggled to push himself out of the bean bag chair. He then walked over to his grandsons.

"It's all right, son." He said to Mugman. "We'll figure out something." The kettle then turned his attention to his other boy. "Cuphead, will you take your brother outside? I would like to speak with Djimmi for a moment."

"Sure, Elder Kettle. Come on, Mugs." The young cup ushered his brother outside where they could be alone for a minute. Elder Kettle then turned toward the genie, who also had something more to say.

"Kettle, I didn't want to frighten the boy, but you should know that episodes only get worse. Some have even driven their hosts to commit suicide. That's why it's important for the boy to learn control of the demon. To prevent that from ever happening. And hopefully to keep the episodes to a minimum." Djimmi offered.

"I understand." Kettle replied. "Do you have any methods you can suggest for my boy?"

"Hmmm. Let me think about that." Orange fingers tapped his head as he thought. Elder Kettle happened to notice a bright blue potion sitting on a shelf. The liquid bubbled toward the top of the vile, almost as if it were calling to him. He walked over and picked up the object.

"What's this, Djimmi?" The kettle inquired.

"Oh, that's a morphing spell." The magical being answered. "I stole it from the Devil's lair when he wasn't looking."

"A morphing spell?" Elder Kettle repeated.

"Yes. When opened it will morph into a shape that a person fears."

"And this can be bottled again easy?" Kettle wanted to be sure of a quick reversal.

"Yes." Djimmi replied. "I think I see where you're going with this..."

"Djimmi, could I-" Elder Kettle began to ask if he could borrow it, but the genie already knew that.

"It's all yours!" The orange being beamed. "I wish the boy luck in training his mind and soul."

"Thanks again, Djimmi." The tan kettle thanked him once more before heading for the pyramid's exit. He stopped just inside the building when he heard his boys talking.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and Elder Kettle lived without me." Kettle heard Mugman say.

"Are you suggesting you want to run away?" Cuphead questioned his brother.

"It's not that I want to, but you two would be safer without me around." Mug replied.

"There's no need for you to go anywhere." Their grandfather said as he emerged from the pyramid. "Because we're going to help you control the demon's impulses."

"How are we going to do that?" The young mug inquired.

"I'm glad you asked. Just follow me, boys." Kettle ushered them away. Cup and Mug gave each other confused glances before following their guardian. The elderly glassware led the boys up into the mountains of Inkwell Island. Their boots started to slide a little along the pebble-filled ground as the grade steepened as they got higher. Thankfully the rocky ground started to even out and become smoother. They did not have to worry about the gravel sliding under their feet anymore. The three still had to be careful not to step into pits in the rocks or trip over larger pieces that jutted outward.

_Where on earth are we going? What could possibly be worth coming all the way up here for?_


	13. Training Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman begins his training to tame the demon. Elder Kettle uses a potion from Djimmi's pyramid to create fake enemies for his grandson to fight.

The young cups had no idea where they were going and why. Elder Kettle pushed forward with a purpose as he took them higher into the rocky mountain. Cuphead and Mugman were worried that their grandfather was going to wear himself out from the long hike. The cup brothers, however, weren't even breaking a sweat. The elderly kettle eventually stopped going up and stood in front of a large round boulder.

"I'm going to need some help moving this rock." Their grandfather stated, not even giving an explanation for doing so.

"Okay..." The boys replied and helped him without question. They counted to three and gave a big shove. The rock slowly inched across the sloped ground, revealing a secret passageway into the side of the mountain. The three family members now started to sweat from the tremendous effort to move the boulder. Their guardian wiped a thick veil of sweat off his lid before continuing forward.

"This way, boys." Elder Kettle gestured with his cane down the dark passage. Cuphead and Mugman strode down the dark and warm path that became a bit narrow. Kettle had to turn sideways to make it through the narrowest part of the rocky trail. It then opened up into a spacious cavern. This alcove had a large opening that overlooked the ocean. A waterfall silently crashed down, covering half of the window-like view of the sea. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset if one desired.

"Whoa!" Cup and Mug gasped as they took in the beautiful scenery. Elder Kettle gave them a moment to take it all in before telling them what this place was going to be used for.

"This is where we will train, Mugman." He stated.

"Train? Train how?" The young mug asked.

"With this!" Elder Kettle held up the bright blue morphing potion.

"What's that?" The cup brothers questioned.

"A morphing spell that Djimmi gave me." Elder answered, bringing the vile back down to chest level. "We will use this to create enemies for you to practice with. Now Mugman, tell me what scares you the most."

"The demon." Mug bluntly stated. Kettle didn't think having faux demons running around was a good idea. He had no idea what Mugman thought the demon looked like. For all he knew, the young mug might picture himself or just a shapeless figure of darkness. None of them truly knew what a demon in its purest form looked like. Elder Kettle didn't want it to get out of hand, so he urged his boy to pick something that both of them could picture.

"O-okay.... So, what's the second thing that scares you?" He moved on.

"That's easy. The Devil." Mugman gave his answer without any hesitation. For he was certain that the Devil scared him more than anything else outside of his own body.

"Well, I think we can work with that." Elder Kettle opened the bottle and the liquid oozed out of the top. It then materialized into three distinct purple mini devils. They all smiled wickedly at the cup child that just admitted to being scared of them. Hyena-like chuckles emitted from their throats. Three spade tails lashed back and forth as their horns reflected the sunlight back at the mug.

"What?! We're doing this now?" Mug gasped, unprepared for such a task.

"Do you need a moment to prepare, Mugman?" His guardian asked.

"Yes, please." The cup child replied.

_Although, I don't think I'll ever be truly ready._

"Er, Cuphead, perhaps you should come back here. This is something Mugman has to do himself." The kettle explained to the other young cup.

"Oh, sure, Elder Kettle." Cuphead obeyed his grandfather and respectfully stepped behind the elder as he was asked. Mug watched as his brother left his side. Cup was always right there to aid him in their battles against the Devil's debtors. It now felt weird for Mugman to be fighting enemies by himself. A shiver went down his spine as he stared at the purple mini devils. They chuckled and growled at the young mug as it stood there trying to get its bearings. The creatures could sense the child's fear of them. One started to take a few steps toward him. Mug then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." He stated as he let the air escape from his chest.

"On your marks-!" Elder Kettle began to say to the created devils. The middle one snarled and launched itself at Mugman before the kettle could finish his sentence. Mug's eyes popped open wide at the sudden movements. With a gasp, he quickly jumped out of its way. The little mug pointed an index finger at the devil as it passed. He began to shoot it with his small blue magic shots. It began to hiss in pain and attempted to block the mug's attacks with its arms. Mugman noticed another purple creature leap toward him. The cup child extended his other arm out, crossing over the first arm, and started shooting the second. Mug realized that he had no way to defend against the third creature. It licked its lips before diving toward its prey. Mugman quickly stopped shooting and jumped straight into the air. The devil's body sailed by, clasping the air with its gloved claws. It came face down onto the cavern floor. The cup child landed back on the ground only to see the first two creatures had recovered and were dashing his way once more. He gave a yelp of panic as he loosed a large pulse of blue magic with both hands. It exploded on both of them. The two devils grunted in pain as they collapsed over one another. Tongues spilled out of their mouths as their eyes spiraled around. He then turned around to face the remaining devil. Mugman released a powerful orange blast from his fingertips. It exploded on the gangly purple body, causing it to collapse on the ground. Mug looked at the fallen devils for a moment before giving a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad." The young mug concluded. His adrenaline had started up and was flowing freely throughout his glass body, seemingly giving him the energy to complete this unexpected task.

"Very good, Mugman." His grandfather praised. "Now do it again."

"Huh?" He wondered how he was supposed to do it again when his opponents were sprawled out over the cavern floor. The cup child didn't have to wonder for long. Three purple bodies rose silently from the ground as their eyes flashed a bright white. Their bodies were now recharged with energy once more.

_Oh boy..._

Mugman quickly realized that these training sessions would get increasingly difficult. Nonetheless, the little mug prepared himself for round two. The three purple devils hissed at him. They started to circle the child with claws unsheathed from their gloved hands. Mug looked between the three creatures, trying to predict which one would attack first. Mugman started charging another orange shot at his fingertips. Predictably, the one in front of the young mug decided to attack first. Mug was one step ahead of it and loosed his charge shot, instantly knocking out that devil once more. It slid along the ground and came to a halt a few body lengths away from the mug. The child's eyes moved to the right as he saw movement from a second devil. It lashed its spade tail toward his mug. Without a second thought, Mugman ducked to avoid his head getting sliced. The tail came within inches of his face. A powerful whoosh of wind bombarded his mug, making him sway back and forth a little. He knew that if he had stayed there, the spade tail would have damaged his eyes. It then quickly whipped back to its owner. Mug retaliated by standing up and pelting it with his small blue rapid-fire magic. It hissed and tried to block the mug's attack yet again.

The remaining devil approached the child from behind. Two hands seized his firing arm. He quickly ceased his fire and thrust his arm across his chest, ultimately throwing the purple body to the ground. A gloved hand balled up and gave a swift punch to the devil's round melon. Its tongue lolled out once more as it admitted defeat for round two. Mugman then turned his attention to the remaining creature. For it did not lunge forward. Instead, it just stared back. The devil hissed and got down on all fours. The little mug watched as it stalked around him, trying to find a vulnerable spot.

 _They're getting smarter...._ Mugman realized. _They watch my every move and learn from it._

It then finally settled into one spot. A growl emanated from its throat before it launched itself toward the cup child. Unlike before, it came down just in front of Mugman. This caused the young mug to stumble back in shock. He felt its tail wrap around his leg. It gave a tug and caused the child to fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" Mug cried out as his body collided with the cavern floor. He did not have much time to react when the devil thrusted its body forward once more. Gloved hands clasped the creature's furry chest and held it aloft. Its claws dangled down near the cup child's chest as they flailed around wildly. The jaws quickly snapped open and shut, showing its large canine teeth. It was then that Mugman realized that these creatures were using techniques that he had seen the true Devil use. He vividly remembered how the Devil had tripped him with his tail, pinned him to the ground, and tried to use its claws and fangs against him. Mugman used his free leg to help kick the creature off. The small devil had become stunned and released the child's leg from its grasp. Mug swiftly stood up, intending to get in another attack before it recovered. Glowing orange gloves came pounding down on the gangly purple body in a magical explosion. It groaned in pain. Mugman knew that it was the creature's way of saying that it yielded.

The cup child stood up straight and looked at his grandfather, feeling a bit light-headed. Beads of sweat coated his mug as he took deep breaths. Whether it was due to a loss of adrenaline or not, he was now becoming tired. His efforts drained him both physically and mentally.

"I think I need a moment before round three." Mugman confessed. If he had been aided by Cuphead, he wouldn't nearly be as tired. The young mug moved himself over by a rock, pressed a hand against it, and leaned half of his weight on the meaty boulder. Unbeknownst to Mugman, the devils' eyes flashed white again. Wicked smiles painted across their furry purple heads. One of the creatures saw this as a prime opportunity to attack the child. It quickly scrabbled its clawed feet along the cavern floor. Mugman heard the footsteps and slowly looked in their direction. The next thing he knew, a gloved paw swiped across his mug. He cried out in pain as his glass body was tossed to the ground. Not only did his cheek throb, but the rest of his body started to ache from being thrown to the cavern floor. Landing mug first, the child's body stayed motionless for a second out of pure shock at what just happened. Mug then started to pick himself up. The child looked to his guardian.

"What gives? I said I needed a minute!" Mugman called to the kettle.

"In real life, enemies won't care that you need a minute. They will attack you nonetheless." Elder Kettle explained. "So, training should be no different. You must learn to be on your toes at all times. Expect the unexpected." Mug's eyes widened in shock at the bluntness of his grandfather. Deep down he knew that the elder was right though. But it didn't change the fact that he didn't like it one bit.

Mugman pushed himself to a sitting position and turned around to see what the devils were doing. His eyes popped big when he saw the other two devils rushing toward him. The three creatures cornered the child between them and the boulder he had just used to rest on. Mug pushed himself backwards with hands and feet until his handle clinked against the rock. All three gangly bodies encroached in on him. They wanted to make sure the cup child felt trapped. His glass body tensed up as they suddenly seemed bigger to the child. The mini devils had not actually grown any, but Mug's fear of them exaggerated their appearance to him.

"Mugman, what are you doing?" Cuphead called to his brother. "Blast these guys!" But Mug didn't even hear him. He had let his fear consume him. And now the child was frozen in place. The little mug could only watch as they bared their fangs. Drool dripped down the teeth and tongues. The cup child began to shake violently in fear. Cuphead could hear the rattling of his straw against his head. Instinctively, he knew that sound meant that his brother needed help. The red cup's body began to move forward. It stopped when a cane was risen horizontally in front of his chest.

"Cuphead." Kettle sternly said. The young cup looked from his grandfather to his sibling.

Meanwhile, Mugman watched six clawed paws ball up into fists. One, two, four, and then finally six wailed down on his small body. Mug desperately tried to block the strikes. He balled up on the ground, covering his mug with his hands and arms.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The young mug cried. "Please tell them to stop!"

"Elder Kettle!" Cuphead reiterated to their grandfather.

"He must control it." Was the Elder's only response. Cuphead worriedly looked back toward his brother. Mug lay on the ground, praying that they would stop. But the pounding of the fists kept coming. He felt one set of hands pummel him as fast as they could. Another set of hands were slower, but dealt more power with each blow. One of these powerful strikes found its way to a spot on his mug that wasn't protected. Mugman cried loudly as his head got hit. The cup child then felt his body tense up from the inside. A feeling of rage and vengeance came over his heart. Mug knew that this was the demon reacting to the physical pain he was in. It intended to take over his body to protect itself if the child wouldn't. Mugman's eyes squeezed shut. They then shot back open glowing a bright yellow. The little mug's body began to shake again. This time it shook in pain as it transformed into its alter ego. Claws wrapped around his brim as they protruded from under his gloves. His blue color darkened as he doubled in size. Pointed teeth grew from his mouth and visibly hung outward. The demon was done playing these little games. And now it was out for blood.

_Not again..._

That was Mugman's last thought before he completely lost control of his body. The demon forced the child up with jaws wide open. Teeth sunk into a furry purple arm. The mug now stood up, dragging the devil off the ground. It now looked down upon the gangly creatures. The other two watched in shock as the mutated mug grabbed their comrade with one of its clawed hands. With a swift movement of its head, the demonic mug instantly ripped off the devil's arm. Fake blood exploded all over the cavern floor and even splattered on the cup child's black shirt. Two furry jawlines dropped open in utter fear as their opponent stood there, arm still in mouth as it growled at them. The clawed hand dropped the rest of the body to the ground. Blood-stained fur whimpered and dragged itself along the ground in hopes to get away from the monster. Triangle shaped fangs spit the arm out.

The two remaining devils turned tail and tried to run away. Mugman wasn't about to let them off the hook that easy. With a single leap, he was upon them once more. The demonic mug kicked one of them away. It picked up the other one by its tail. He began to twirl it above his head like it was a lasso. The purple body squealed for help. Surprisingly, the one that just got kicked attempted to help the other devil. Mugman took little notice when the second creature clamped its jaws down on its leg. He then slung the first devil clear across the cavern. Cuphead had to duck out of the way as the body came sailing toward him. It came crashing against the rocky wall face first at full speed. The gangly body slowly slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground. It was only then that the mutated mug took notice of the last devil. Two eyes shifted upward as it realized that its comrade just got the boot. It slowly and calmly released its jaws from the glass leg. Mugman watched as the devil attempted to back away slowly. Fiery pupils flared to life as it realized that its leg now stung. It aggressively grabbed the smaller purple body and tossed it into the air. Claws swiped across its chest as it fell back down toward the ground. The gangly body tumbled across the ground, staining the cavern floor with its blood.

Mugman stood there taking in the sight of the three wounded devils. It felt joy in knowing that they got what they deserved. A growl emanated from the toothy mug. All three devils looked at their tormentor as it erupted into a roar. They heard some extra gargle noises within the roar. It was the demon telling them to never hurt him again, or the consequences would be even more severe. Three purple bodies squealed in fear as they voluntarily reverted back to the blue liquid substance. They all raced for the bottle in Kettle's hands. The three globs could not get in there fast enough for their liking. Kettle watched as the last blob grabbed the small cork out of his hands, closing the lid behind it. Fiery pupils locked onto the person holding the magic vile. The elderly kettle looked a bit nervous as his grandson growled at him. Brown boots started to cross the cavern, intending to make the source of the enemies pay. Cuphead reacted accordingly and stood between his demonic brother and its target. It looked down at the smaller cup. The mug growled, knowing that the cup was going to tell him not to hurt the kettle. For it was tired of hearing those words.

"You know my name is Cuphead." The young cup told the demon. "And that is Elder Kettle." The demon watched where the child pointed. "I know you won't hurt me, so I need you to think of Elder Kettle as a friend as well. You don't hurt friends. In fact, you should protect him." Mugman's face snarled in confusion. The demon did not truly understand these words. Friends? Protect? What did that really mean?

"I need you to promise me that you will never hurt Elder Kettle. And to protect him at all costs." Cuphead urged the darkness to change its perspective. The mutated mug stood there, not knowing how to react. "....Please?" Fiery pupils softened a bit as the mug nodded. Cup gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"Psst! Cuphead! Talk about control!" The elderly glassware whispered up to his grandson, still not trusting the demon to keep its word.

"Oh....uh...." Cuphead wasn't sure how to go about telling the demon not to spring up in times of crisis. "These violent actions that you do....um..." Mugman cocked his head in confusion at where the small cup was going with this.

"If I may..." Kettle interjected as he took a few steps forward. The mutated mug saw this and hissed, taking a step backward. Elder Kettle froze in his tracks. For he did not want to provoke the demon again. Cuphead saw his brother's claws tense up. This gave him an idea. He then gently raised Mug's larger hand.

"See the claws?" Cup asked. It stared down at its weapons, listening intently. "Could you put them away?" The hand shook a little as the claws painfully retracted. "Very good!" Cuphead praised. It then lifted the hand up to mug level. The mutated mug curiously looked over the normal hand.

"You also have pretty big teeth." The cup child pointed out. Mug's tongue ran over the pointy triangle-shaped teeth. "Is it possible to put those away too?" The monstrous mug focused on its teeth and tried to retract those too. Its head rattled as the teeth got sucked back to normal size and shape. Gloved hands seized its head as pain filled its mouth. A squeal of pain emitted from the child's mug. Its eyes squeezed shut for a second. When they opened back up, the eyes curled down in a sympathetic manner. Not the regular angry and narrowed look. A large gloved hand reached down and rested on Cuphead's shoulder.

_C-Cuphead._

His mug cocked to the side and attempted to smile. One side of his mouth curled up while the other one stayed neutral.

"....Mugman? Is that you doing that?" The young cup questioned. Mug's yellow eyes seemed to shimmer a little at the sound of his brother saying his name.   
"It is you!" Cuphead beamed, taking Mugman's other hand in his. "You're actually doing it!" Elder Kettle took a few steps forward, still unsure if his son had full control of the demon.

"Mug...man?" He cautiously called out. The piercing yellow eyes looked from the young cup to the elderly glassware.

_Elder Kettle! I'm so glad to see you! The demon never laid a claw on you!_

Mugman's body began to rush forward toward its grandfather. His large body abruptly came to a stop, almost as if he had bounced off an invisible wall. His mug shook back and forth, trying to get its bearings. The parasitic creature strained to understand what its host was doing.

_What the heck? Why can't I move?_

Mug tried as hard as he could to move his glass body to embrace the elder. The demon, however, still didn't trust the kettle that had unleashed fake devils upon it. Cuphead watched as the body shook terribly. Mugman wanted to go forward, but the demon wanted nothing to do with Elder Kettle. The red cup approached the two who were only a few feet away from each other.

"Calm down." He said to the mutated mug. "Let's just take this slowly. Elder Kettle, hold out your hand." The kettle did as his grandson said. A hiss emanated from the monstrous mug that turned into a growl. Its large teeth popped back out. "It's okay, buddy. It's only a hand. And it's not going to hurt you." Mugman let Cuphead take hold of his arm. The young cup stretched it outward towards the other hand. Cup moved his brother's arm slowly, being careful to note the mug's body language. The two gloved hands of nearly equal size approached one another. Mugman's body was calm right until his hand was inches away from Elder Kettle's. Without warning, the claws popped back out. Cuphead quickly moved the young mug's hand away. Kettle retracted his hand in a second as well.

"Looks like the demon isn't ready to trust me yet." Their grandfather stated.

"Don't worry. It will!" Cup said to his guardian before giving his sibling his full attention.

"Hmm..." Kettle muttered, not sure he believed that. It seemed logical to him that the demon would not trust someone that frequently set enemies upon it. That particular someone would always be considered an adversary, a threat. Elder Kettle could only hope that his intuition was wrong.

"Okay, Mugman. It's time to come out of there." Cuphead said to the mutated mug. The darkness listened to the young cup without question and reverted its host back to normal.

"I'm glad to be my normal self again!" Mug gave a sigh of relief.

"You did great, Mugs!" His brother praised.

"Yeah....I guess I had some control at the end there." The cup child realized. His gaze then moved to his guardian. "I just wish it would tolerate Elder Kettle. It doesn't seem to like him for some reason."

"Don't worry, Mugs! We'll teach it to like him....or at least protect him." Cuphead explained. For he truly believed that the demon could learn from its host and other influences. Kettle then approached his young mug.

"Well Mugman, I think we conclude this training session had success. I look forward to seeing even more progress tomorrow. You deserve a good rest and treatment for those wounds." The tan kettle complimented and ushered the boys toward the alcove's exit. They made another long trek, this time down the mountain. It was much faster going downward than it was upward. Mugman collapsed on their comfy sofa when they returned home. He had no desire to expend anymore large bursts of energy, be it through play or work. After applying an ointment to all the punch wounds, the young mug took it easy, playing an occasional game of cards or chess with his family members.


	14. Not Words But Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demonic presence continues to haunt poor Mugman in his dreams.

The sun set once more over the island of Inkwell. All of its residents bustled about to finish their business before packing up for the night. Cuphead and Mugman prepared for bed. They put on their appropriately colored pajamas: red for Cup and blue for Mug. The two boys settled into their beds with fluffy pillows behind their cups and wrapped up with the softest silk blankets they could imagine. Cuphead fell asleep fast like usual. Mugman, on the other hand, lay awake in bed, hoping and praying that the demon wouldn't torment him anymore. His heart pounded loudly, keeping him awake for quite a while. Eventually the little mug nodded off when he got tired enough.

_The cold environment of the catacombs surrounded Mugman. He knew exactly where he was before he even opened his eyes. The young mug rubbed his arms with his hands in an attempt to warm up. It seemed to him that the catacombs got colder each night he visited them. His small eyes shifted right and then left before locking onto a large blob of sludge that lay before him. It narrowed and materialized upward as it formed all of the undesirable qualities that Mugman feared. Sludge dripped from its claws and teeth. The wicked smile formed on its mug and stayed stagnant. Its hard and angry eyes looked down upon the smaller and peaceful version of itself._

_"So, you've come back to visit me again..." The shadow gargled between tightly closed fangs. "What game shall we play tonight?"_

_Mugman balled his fists and showed confidence in his body language. He held his mug high, stood up straight, and gave a hard stare back._

_"No games!" Mug demanded. "You're not even real, so stay away from me!" The child was trying to convince himself that this version of his alter ego was a figment of his imagination. Nothing more than an over-exaggeration of his fear that transferred to the dream realm. Despite his words, the black shadow was unimpressed. It simply crossed its arms across its sludgy chest._

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid." The shadow replied. Mugman knew that talking to this thing did no good. No matter how much he shouted at it or told it that he wasn't afraid, the sludgy creature just didn't care._

_"I'm outta here!" The little mug replied, throwing his hands up in the air. He promptly turned around and started walking away from the skinny black body._

_"Where do you even plan to go? There is no exit." It tried to deter the cup child from continuing with its trek. The shadow then realized that the young mug was going to ignore it. And this insulted it greatly. Arms fell to its sides as its smile drooped into a scowl._

_"Don't you dare walk away from me, Mugface!" It hissed. Mug stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar mocking nickname. The child thought that the mutated mug must have heard it from the Devil._

_".....Mugface?" He wondered aloud as he started to turn around. The shadow met Mug's curiosity with a present of its own. Mugman saw a black clawed hand rocketing toward him. Bearing no bones or internal infrastructure, the arm stretched beyond any normal capability and slammed the child in the chest._

_"Aaaahhh!" The little mug screamed as he was taken off his feet. Air escaped his chest as he traveled even farther through the catacombs in a mere couple of seconds. To Mugman, it felt as if a professional boxer had just slammed him a good one. His body violently clattered against the ground. It bounced a few times before ultimately coming to a full stop. The child's body shook as he tried to get his bearings. His chest heaved in and out as he struggled to get air flowing back through his body. He lifted his mug to see the sludge splat down in front of him yet again. The shadow formed the dark mug in a split second._

_"Aren't you going to cry or scream?" It taunted._

_"No!" Mug yelled back. Gloved hands pressed against the ground as he forced himself up. This time he intended to face the shadow without backing down. "Cuphead said that if you attacked me, then I should strike back! Raaahh!" Mugman roared as he launched himself forward, hands open wide as he prepared to grab the shadow. His opponent, however, did not seem concerned with this in the least bit. It simply stretched itself taller, making a hole in its torso that the young mug fell through. Mug crashed onto the ground yet again, this time landing on his right side and making an "oof" sound. The black body quickly shrunk itself back down. It then set itself upon the child with a delighted hiss. Clawed hands aggressively pinned down Mugman by his arms. He tried to resist against the shadow's power. The small, skinny arms did not even budge against the black body's iron grip. It smiled down upon its prey. That dastardly smile said that it deeply enjoyed watching the cup child struggle and fail time and time again._

_"Did Cuphead also say to take your punishment like a good little tea cup?" Black pointy teeth hissed down at Mug._

_"No way!" He yelled right in the shadow's face. "Cuphead would never say something like that!"_

_"You know it's true! Don't lie!" It replied in utter joy._

_"Get off of me!" Mugman demanded as he tried to lift his arms once more._

_"Heh heh..." The shadow laughed as its smile widened even farther. Mug watched as the creature's black mug started to lean down closer to him. His eyes widened in fear. For he did not know what awful things the demonic creature would do to him._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked his adversary that stopped moving. Its mouth then opened slowly and almost mechanically. A long black tongue dangled over the lower jaw. Mugman watched as the snake-like tongue slithered down toward his head._

_"N-no! Stop!" The child desperately cried out, knowing that it wouldn't really stop the shadow. It was just an instinct to tell his tormentor to go away and not to hurt him. Mug turned his head to the left as the tongue rolled up the right side of his face. He screamed in fear as the black tongue seemed like it was getting a good taste of him. It felt sludgy but not quite wet against his cheek. His body shook violently, desperate to escape the situation. The shadow had no intention of letting the cup child up anytime soon. It was just having too much fun tormenting its prey. Mugman watched as the tongue folded back up into the mouth. The black jaws closed down as the edge of the tongue licked its fangs in contentment._

_"Your fear....I can taste it!" It hissed down at the young mug._

_"No....I'm not scared." Mug mumbled to himself. His eyes then locked onto his enemy's with confidence. "I'm not scared!" He repeated loudly._

_"It is in your nature to be afraid of me." The shadow simply replied. It watched as the child desperately tried to free itself from its grip once more. The little mug groaned as he put all of his effort into an attempt to escape the locked claws. His body seemed to deflate as his latest efforts failed. Mugman took deep breaths as he tried to regain his strength._

_"Heh heh...." It laughed. "Your words conflict with what your body says. It's pitiful really. You try so hard to be confident.....but you're just not!" The shadow sneered at the cup child._

_"Your words don't affect me!" Mug spat back, trying to uphold the brave attitude._

_"Perhaps not the words...." The black mug started. It then leaned down as close as it could to Mugman, pressing its nose against his. Two brims clinked against one another. The little mug's once confident eyes drooped as the deathly black eyes stared into his. "But the actions speak much louder..." Mug almost began to whimper in fear. It was a natural response that he couldn't help. He closed his eyes, hoping that the shadow would back off. Mugman knew that if he couldn't see the danger, then he wouldn't make pathetic noises of fright. The demonic creature became annoyed with the child trying to avoid its punishment._

_"Look at me!" It hissed. Mug refused to open his eyes. He lay there not making a sound or movement. "I said look at me, you pathetic child!" The shadow demanded as it strengthened its grip on Mugman's arms. Claws poked into the cup child's glass skin, creating cracks. Mug heard the cracks forming and tried to hold back a scream of pain._

_"Nnnnngh...!" The young mug couldn't help but make a noise when his adversary attempted to shatter his arms. Small eyes shot open as tears flooded them. The child began to breathe audibly._

_"Heh heh! Now that's more like it!" The shadow smiled wide. Water flooded down the child's face. The black mug knew that its prey cried because of both the pain and the fear it experienced. It was a perfect combination that brought exhilaration to the creature's sludgy body. The shadow couldn't ask for anything better. Unless, of course, that feeling could be replicated each and every night for the rest of time. Mugman couldn't help but make his whimpering noises as he felt a sense of defeat._

_"C-Cuphead! Help! Please!" The young mug cried out, hoping that his brother could hear him in the real world._

_"Crying for help, eh?" It chuckled. "Just what I wanted to see!"_

_"Please wake me up!" Mug called out again. The tears just kept flooding down his mug. It was now a waterfall that he could not stop._

_"Waking up won't solve your problem, kid." The shadow stated. It then let go of the child with its right hand and reared back. Mugman's eyes widened as he saw the claws poised to strike. He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed as they came down in a black blur._

In the real world, Cuphead had heard his brother call for help. He hopped over to the blue mug's bed as fast as he could. Gloved hands immediately shook their sibling to save it from whatever predicament it was in.

"Mugs! Wake up!" The young cup called. Cuphead barely saw Mugman's eyes shoot open in the darkness. Still panic-stricken from his nightmare, Mug did not realize that he was actually awake. He sensed that someone was directly in front of him and lashed out at the body.

"Get off!" The young mug shouted and pushed Cup's body across the bed.

"Whoa!" Cuphead cried and scrabbled his hands against the sheets to keep from falling off. Mugman gasped as he realized whom he just shoved.

"Cuphead! I'm-I'm so sorry! I thought you were the demon!" He desperately apologized.

"Don't worry about it, bro." The young cup assured his brother that he was okay. Cup then inched closer to his brother, and away from the edge.

"I-I did what you said." Mug explained. "I fought back, but it was just too powerful!" Cuphead looked sympathetically at the young mug.

"These nightmares are getting pretty serious. I think we need to tell Elder Kettle tomorrow morning." He explained to Mugman.

"You're right. I can't keep going on like this..." Mug grabbed his blankets in his hands. His grip tightened at the thought of experiencing that much fear and mental torture every night.

"Hmmm..." Cuphead rubbed a finger on his small chin. "If it appears again, try fighting it. But this time give it everything you've got. Pretend like it's a real enemy." Mugman shuffled uncomfortably in his bed.

_But I did give it my all..._

The young cup noticed that worried look on his brother's face.

"If it's too much, yell for me at the first sign of danger." Cuphead offered his assistance. This made Mug feel a bit better knowing that Cup would have his back.

"Thanks, Cuphead! I can always count on you, big brother!" Mugman beamed before settling back down under the sheets. Cuphead gave a nod of understanding and went back to bed as well.


	15. A Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cup brothers spend an afternoon with their local youth group where a suspicious newcomer makes things difficult for Mugman.

Cuphead woke up the next morning to see his brother still fast asleep. He realized that the nightmares must be taking a lot out of him. Letting him sleep a little longer wouldn't hurt, Cuphead thought. The young cup went about his usual business in the morning and eventually went to sit down for breakfast. Elder Kettle had gotten everything set up and then sat down when the empty chair caught his attention.

"Where's Mugman?" The tan kettle asked his son.

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Cuphead replied casually. But it was anything but casual that Mugman was still asleep at this time of day. He was normally up before his older brother.

"Please go wake up your brother." Kettle told his boy.

"I was thinking that we should let him sleep for a little bit longer." Cup said. "He hasn't exactly been sleeping that well lately."

"Why is that?" His grandfather inquired.

"I think it's best if Mugman told you that." The young cup suggested. Cup and his guardian sat in silence for a few seconds. They stared at one another, attempting to read each other's minds. Did Elder Kettle still want Cuphead to get Mugman up? Could the kettle not wait for an explanation as to why the young mug could not sleep? The elderly glassware eventually broke the silence.

"I'll go see him. Wait here." Kettle said before leaving his place at the table. His cane tapped on the floor every other step as he approached the boys' room. A gloved hand pushed the door open to see the young mug still peacefully sleeping. He had intended to wake up the child, but now hesitated upon the sight of Mugman deep in his slumber. The child's body lay still under the sheets. Steady and calm breaths emitted from the little mug. Elder Kettle approached the bedside and stared down at his boy. Part of him wanted to let the cup child sleep, but the other part wanted to know what was going on with his sleep schedule. A gloved hand gently reached down and nudged the small shoulder back and forth.

"Mugman, it's morning." He said quietly. The young mug stirred but then pulled the sheets over his head. "Come on, son. It's time to get up." Mug reluctantly shoved the blankets down and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see his guardian standing over him. The little mug slowly sat up.

"Elder Kettle? What are you doing in here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's past 9am." The kettle stated.

"Oh, sorry." Mugman sleepily apologized for dozing so late.

"Cuphead says you haven't been sleeping well. Is there something you would like to share with me?" Kettle asked.

"Yes, I was going to tell you today." Mug replied. "I keep having nightmares where the demon torments me. Both mentally and physically. Cuphead often finds me waking up screaming and, more recently, lashing out..."

"How long has this been going on?" The Elder inquired.

"Ever since the incident at the market." Mugman stated. "When the demon made its presence known to everyone."

"Don't worry, Mugs. We will get this fixed." His guardian said and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I'll go visit Djimmi today and see about some sort of demon-nightmare repellent."

"Golly, you will?" Mug asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes." He replied. "And I promise that there is such a thing." Mugman was so happy that he stood up on his bed and threw his arms around the generous kettle.

"Thanks, Elder Kettle! You're the best!" The young mug beamed.

"You're welcome, my boy." Kettle backed off from the embrace. "Now it's about time you got ready for breakfast." Mugman obeyed his guardian's words and quickly got dressed. The family of three ate their breakfast before discussing what they all were doing that day.

"After I drop you boys off for the youth group, I'll go talk to Djimmi about an antidote." The kettle explained. Cup and Mug often joined in the activities of a local youth group when school was not in session. Especially during summer, when the boys had loads of time on their hands.

"Oh, yeah! The youth group! I forgot about that!" Cuphead said with a big smile on his face. Mug, however, looked worried.

"A-are you sure they're going to want me around?" He asked his guardian.

"Of course! It's not like you go on rampages for the fun of it." Elder chuckled, trying to keep things light-hearted.

"I guess you're right. There shouldn't be a problem!" Mugman replied with more confidence.

Elder Kettle walked the boys over to the group's meeting place of the day. Their meeting place varied day-to-day. It normally correlated with the specific games and activities they would take part in. The group planned to stay on the first island and play simple games such as duck duck goose, hide and seek, and tag this very day. Cup and his family passed by the old mausoleum on their way to the designated spot. Mug eyed his hiding spot, knowing that it wasn't secret anymore. Not to Cuphead or Hilda. They then saw a group of kids bustling about in front of the woods. All of the children clamored around the leader of the group who was a land-bound fish. Her scaly body was an orange color, her fins yellow, and wore a red bow resting just above her left eye.

The family of three approached the group. Cuphead walked faster than his brother and eagerly greeted the fish.

"Hey Ms. Angel!" He called out. Mugman came forward, stopping just behind the young cup.

"H-Hello everyone!" The young mug cautiously called out. None of them knew how the group was going to react to seeing Mugman. Had they all heard about the incident at the market? If so, what rumors had they heard? Would they be scared? A multitude of eyes shifted in the cup brothers' direction. The children all tried to huddle behind the only adult among them. This confirmed Mug's suspicion that they did not truly want him around. He realized this before his brother did.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Cup questioned. "It's just ol' Cuphead and Mugman! We won't bite!" The children didn't react negatively to Cuphead, and let him approach the group. Mugman then tried to do the same. Gasps could be heard among the group. The young mug stopped in his tracks, feeling unwelcome among his peers. His eyes and mouth curled down in sorrow. Elder Kettle realized this and walked up to his grandson, resting his gloved hands on Mug's shoulders.

"This is still Mugman. Nothing has changed." Kettle told the group. "And he should be treated as such."

"Are you sure he's not gonna....you know?" Angel the fish asked.

"Absolutely not!" Elder Kettle said firmly. "The only reason such a thing would happen is if you attacked him first."

"And no one here would do that, right?" Cuphead made sure his peers promise to be friendly with his brother.

"No! Never!" They responded.

"Then everything will be fine! I want to see everyone having fun!" The red cup announced to the group. Mug still wasn't sure he wanted to hang around people that were afraid of him. What if something did go wrong? What if he unintentionally hurt someone? No, it just was not a good idea. Not to Mugman. He slowly turned around to face his grandfather.

"Maybe I should go with you instead." The young mug whispered to the kettle.

"Nonsense my boy!" Elder Kettle beamed. "It's good for you to socialize with people your age. Now go have fun!" Gloved hands gently turned him around and pushed Mug forward. The group immediately began their games, starting with good old-fashioned hide-and-seek. Mugman did not hide well as he watched his guardian travel farther and farther away from him. The seeker sprinted up to him but then stopped short. Mug watched as the young frog hesitated to physically call him out. Ms. Angel always had a rule in hide-and-seek to tap the person on the shoulder to make sure they were paying attention. The young frog hesitated to tap the cup child's shoulder. It shook as it slowly reached out its sticky fingers. Mug barely felt a tap from the amphibian as it jumped back in fear.

"F-found you!" It stuttered out.

"Yeah." Mugman replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Big surprise."

"See ya!" The frog squeaked as it hopped itself away. Mugman sighed in sorrow as he realized that he would never be seen the same way by these kids ever again. Heck, maybe not even the grown-ups. The young mug longed to go home. He let his head droop down in his grief.

_Coming here was a mistake..._

_But I have to stay here until Elder Kettle gets back. Maybe I should just go put myself in time out. Indefinitely._

The games continued on through the day with little conversation being thrown Mug's way. Mugman's longest conversation came from a young rat that asked if he had truly beat up his uncle. The young mug reluctantly told the rodent the truth. After which, the rat had nothing more to say. Mugman noticed Ms. Angel's fishing pole resting against a tree. There was one pole and one mug. A perfect way to be by himself and stay out of the other kids' way. He slowly approached the orange fish.

"Ms. Angel." Mug called out. She nearly jumped out of her scales when she realized the little mug was standing next to her. "Could I borrow your fishing pole for a bit?" The fish righted herself so she didn't seem scared of the child.

"Oh, sure." She happily replied. "Just remember to give it back and don't wander too far. Stay where we can see you."

"I will." Mugman replied before grabbing the brown fishing pole. Its red bobber swung back and forth a couple of times before he caught it and held it still. Mug walked over to the dock just outside the forest. Hanging his feet over the side, he cast the line as far as he could. His eyes watched as the small object disappeared and reappeared as low waves rolled over it.

_There. Now I can't hurt anyone. Not if I'm alone..._

Not long after Mugman left, his brother noticed that he was not among the group. The red straw whipped back and forth as the young cup frantically looked for Mug. 

"Has anyone seen Mugman?" He called out for everyone to hear. The chaperone approached Cuphead.

"Don't worry, Cuphead. He just borrowed my fishing pole." She explained and pointed a fin in his direction. "Mugman's over at my favorite pier trying to reel some in." His cup turned in the direction she pointed.

"I should go over there and spend some time with him." Cup stated.

"Aw, come on! Stay for just one more game!" His friends urged him.

"Oh, well, I guess one more game couldn't hurt." Cuphead gave in to his peers' pleading. "But then I need to go be with my brother."

Unaware to the group, one child emerged from the pack and made its way toward Mugman. A small white rabbit hopped its way up behind the young mug. Its blue overalls sagged down as its gangly body jerked with every bound. The cup child heard the unusual movement coming from behind him. His mug turned around to see the rabbit staring into his eyes. Its pink nose twitched as it took in the smell of the mug.

"Who are you?" A curious Mugman asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"My name is Hop-" It started but then abruptly stopped. "I mean, my name is Hippity Hoppity!" The second time the small mammal talked, it had a bit of a red-neck accent. Its left ear drooped over from the middle as it spoke, like it had some sort of injury.

"Are you new to Inkwell?" The young mug inquired.

"Yeah, my folks and I just moved here not long ago." Hippity replied with enthusiasm in his voice. Its gloved paws yanked upward on the straps of his overalls that hung loosely on the furry body. The front of which began to droop every few seconds.

"Oh, well you'll soon learn that I'm considered a monster to everyone around here..." Tears started to well up in the cup child's eyes. A single tear dropped into the vast ocean.

"A monster?" The rabbit questioned as he inched himself closer to the sullen mug. "So you must be the one that caused all that commotion at the market?" Mugman just nodded without making eye contact with this mysterious child. "From what I heard, it sounded like you socked it to a couple of guys real hard. What was it? An 8-ball and a dead horse?"

"It was more than just a couple of people." Mug confessed.

"Your friends and grandfather too?" It probed.

"You sure know a lot about what happened. Are you sure this is your first time around the islands?" Mugman asked the shaggy-looking rabbit.

"Sure! I'm still learning my way 'round these parts!" Hippity chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

"If you say so..." The young mug said, a bit suspicious about his child.

"Shoo-wee! So you've really got a demon inside you!" The rabbit beamed, seeming too interested for his own good.

"Mmm-hmm." Mugman replied, still not looking the bunny in the eyes.

"Say, could I see the varmint?" It brazenly asked.

"What?!" Mug gasped at the white rabbit's question, looking it directly in the eyes. Red veins snaked through the creature's eyes, almost making it look sinister. Like it was hiding something.

"Could I see it?" He repeated. Hippity did not seem concerned about his overalls drooping anymore. The ear shot back up, showing it had no actual impairment. His desire to see the demon consumed him as he began to drop the innocent child act.

"No way!" The young mug shouted back. "Not only is the transformation painful, but I can't summon it at will! Even if I could do that, I would never bring it out for no reason!" Mugman's reaction caused a smile to come across the bunny's face. Its large rabbit teeth hung down from its top jaw.

"Oh, I see..." It said. "Yer just a yella belly!"

"I am not!" He shouted back.

"Yella belly! Yella belly!" The white rabbit began to hop around Mugman as it repeated this phrase. It finally stopped jumping around and rolled the blue straps back onto his shoulders. The bunny had hopped around so much that the overalls nearly came off.

"Cut it out would you!" Mug spat at the mammal. "Leave me alone!"

"I will when you show me the demon, Mugman!" Hippity changed his voice when he said this. It was a nasally sounding tone that seemed to change its personality. Mug realized that this was not normal. A shiver of fear went down his spine. Something was definitely wrong with this child. He looked back over his shoulder as the bunny's yellow eyes became hard. A nasty looking smile came over the small animal's face. It was a similar grin to that of King Dice.

"H-how do you know my name? I never told you what it was!" Mugman became nervous of this mysterious rabbit. There was something about this creature that was very familiar. Just when the young mug was turned around talking to the rabbit, the fishing pole tugged against his grip. In a split second, the pole flew out of his hands. It splashed down into the water.

"Oh no! Ms. Angel's fishing pole!" Mug gasped as he stood up. Gloved hands seized his cup in panic.

"Well, why don't you go get it?" The bunny roared. Large rabbit feet then kicked Mugman off the dock and into the water.

"Augh!" The young mug called out in shock as his body pitched forward. Warm sea water surrounded his glass body. For it was not the time of year when the water was cold. If the ocean had been cold, Mug would have tensed up and not been able to move well. Instead of rushing up for air, Mugman used this opportunity to swim to the bottom and feel around for the fishing pole. Luckily, it hadn't gone far. The cup child grabbed the first object that felt like a fishing pole and then made his way to the surface. Hippity watched as the mug surfaced through the rolling waves. The child just swam over to the rocky edge to climb the short distance to island level. Mug took it slow as he did not want to drop the pole into the water again. Water rained down from his clothes, soaking the rocks below him. The rabbit was right at his side as he made it to the grassy plain.

"How about now?" It urged, dropping the accent completely.

"No!" Mugman shouted as he pushed past the other child. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me!" Water sloshed around in the mug's boots as he walked back toward the group, making a squishing sound with each step he took. He hoped that the rabbit would leave him alone if there were others around. Hippity scowled at the cup child's resistance and furiously hopped up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bunny asked Mugman.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Angel if you're really a kid in our group." He replied, putting the fishing pole down. Mug then continued forward. Soaked hands tried desperately to wring out his equally drenched shirt.

"This is getting tiresome, Mugman!" The nasally voice rang out from behind him. Mug's glass body whipped back around to face this creature that persisted with its desire to see the demon. His eyes stared hard at the other child for a few seconds. But then they softened as he let out a sigh. Mugman realized that getting mad would only get him and the rabbit in trouble. Not only that, but he felt the demon becoming annoyed with this bunny as well. It felt as if he had an upset stomach feeling but in his heart.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm asking nicely." The young mug explained. They stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds. Neither one of them moved or said a word. Mug then continued his path to Ms. Angel. Yellow eyes widened as the cup child was getting too close to other beings for his liking.

"Oh, I'm beyond being nice to you!" It sneered. The white rabbit bounded up and grabbed the mug's right arm. "Come here, you!" Mugman felt his sopping shirt get tightly pressed against his skin.

"Hey! Let me go!" The cup child yelled and tried to yank his arm back. But Hippity continued to pull the arm backwards. An uncomfortable feeling traveled from Mug's chest down his left arm and into his hand.

"I said let go!" The child roared as its other hand came whipping around. Unaware to Mugman, claws had popped out on his left hand. The clawed hand smashed hard into the rabbit's right ear. Its white body tumbled backwards as blood dripped from its ear. Mug stood there staring at the rabbit, who was now screaming and thrashing around in pain. His sounds of agony attracted the attention of the other children and their chaperone. The young mug's eyes were wide open. His pupils had shrunk down as he took deep breaths. Mugman was determined to resist the demon's will. His hand traveled up to his eyesight. Blood covered the pointed tips of his fingers.

"Oh no! The claws!" Mug gasped. He then attempted to put them back in quickly as he heard footsteps advancing toward him. "Go....back.....in!" The young mug concentrated as hard as he could. It felt like little knives as the claws ultimately got sucked back in. Mugman clutched his hand in the other, still feeling the sharp pain of his own weapons. He then let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he had just corrected the demon by himself. Mug watched as the kids swarmed around the injured child.

"Mugs, what happened?" Cuphead approached his brother.

"Th-that kid! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Mugman pointed a finger toward the white bunny. Cup noticed that some of his fingers had blood on them. The red cup seized the pointing fingers and studied them intently.

"You hurt a kid, Mugman?!" Cuphead gasped, surprised that he would do such a thing. Both their cups turned in the direction of the swarming mob as they heard the rabbit wailing in pain.

"That mug nearly killed me! It hurts all over!" It bawled. Tears rolled down its furry cheeks. Mugman noticed that it was using the red-neck accent again.

"No! It's not like that!" Mug tried to defend himself. "That accent is fake! He doesn't even have an accent! I don't think he's even a child!" Angel whipped her fish head in the boys' direction.

"Mugman!" She scolded. "This is not the time for such accusations! You need to apologize to this poor boy right now!"

"There's nothing to apologize for! I warned him again and again! But he didn't listen!" The young mug explained as he crossed his arms across his chest. The wet shirt got pressed tightly against his glass skin.

"Mugman!" Angel repeated. Cup watched as his brother's body went from a tensed state to a slightly more relaxed one. His arms fell back down to his sides.

"But-!" He began to say.

"Now!" The fish shouted. His brown boots only took a couple steps forward when the white rabbit saw him. Hippity screamed in terror as he wrapped his arms around the fish's bulky neck.

"I just wanna go home!" It cried.

"Okay, dear." The fish picked up the child in her fins. "Children, do you mind tagging along while I take him home?" They all happily followed the fish wherever she went. Anything to be safe from the unstable mug. Cuphead and Mugman began to follow the group as well. Angel caught sight of the cup brothers.

"Perhaps you two should stay here. Elder Kettle should be back for you soon." She explained. Her gaze then locked onto Mugman. "We'll talk about this when I get back." Cup and Mug watched as the group left. The red cup heard another sigh from the young mug. He watched as his sibling hung his cup in sorrow. Cuphead realized that he needed to try to cheer up Mugman.

"Mugs, " He began. But before Cup could say anything else, Mug threw a question his way.

"You believe me, don't you, Cuphead?" The young mug hoped and prayed that his brother would believe him.

"You say he's not really a child? What do you mean by that?" Gloved fingers scratched his cup in confusion.

"He knew my name, Cuphead." Mugman said with a serious tone. "I never told him what it was." Mug then stared off into the forest. "We must know him from somewhere. He seemed so familiar..." A gloved hand was placed on Mug's shoulder.

"I believe you, buddy." The young cup replied sympathetically. "And another thing, why are you all wet?"

"That bratty little bunny kicked me into the ocean!" Mugman confessed, seeming angry at the fake child. "I kept telling him to go away. But he just kept persisting, asking to see the demon. But why would he want so badly to see something so deadly?"

"Beats me, pal." Cup replied with a shrug. "But don't worry! Elder Kettle will help us get through this! He's good at that sort of thing!" A big smile widened on his cup as he tried to be joyful and confident for his brother's sake.

Minutes passed by and the cup brothers eventually saw their guardian approaching their location. Mugman rushed toward the elderly kettle, throwing his arms around the wide torso.

"Oh-ho! I'm glad to see you too, son." Kettle replied, caressing the child's mug with his free hand.

"Let's just leave now." The young mug stated. He tried to pull his grandfather away from the youth group's central location.

"Whoa there, Mugman!" Cuphead called him out. "We can't leave here until Ms. Angel gets back. You heard what she said."

"That's easy for you to say..." Mug muttered under his breath.

"Calm down, Mugs." Elder Kettle said to his boy. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?" Cuphead walked up and detached his brother's hands from the kettle's arm. The young mug let out a big sigh before recounting his experience for a second time.

"A suspicious little bunny kept asking to see the demon. I told him to go away, but he didn't listen. And that's when...it...lashed out." Mug kept his explanation concise.

"Sounds like you only did what you needed to in order to protect yourself." The kettle stated.

"Yes, exactly! You understand!" Mugman beamed with a big smile on his face. His guardian watched as that joyful expression turned into a frown. "But I think Ms. Angel assumes that I hurt the kid for no reason..." The blue straw clinked against his brim as it tilted down in sorrow.

"Don't worry, my boy." Kettle said as he placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "I'm going to help you persuade Ms. Angel to see your side of the story."

"Thanks, Elder Kettle." His child said softly.

The orange fish and her group of children returned to their location within another few minutes. Mugman wasn't sure he was ready to converse with the aquatic creature just yet. But he didn't have a choice. Elder Kettle made his way up to the chaperone with a desire to settle a fair judgement with the fish. Cuphead and Mugman followed the elderly glassware without a second thought.

"Well, the boy should be okay." Ms. Angel said toward the young mug. "He'll just need a little time to recover."

"Oh, good." Kettle replied. "Now let's discuss why this happened in the first place."

"Because he's dangerous!"

"And violent!" Came voices from the group of children. They all listened intently to the conversation from a safe distance.

"Did any of you actually see what happened between Mugman and the other student?" The elderly kettle asked the group of peering eyes.

"Well, no."

"No, not at all." Were their answers.

"Then is that really a fair judgement of Mugman?" Kettle questioned once more. The children remained still and silent. For no one had an answer to that. No one wanted to admit that they might be wrong. "I think it's time that you all heard Mugman's side of the story." His gloved hand then pushed the little mug out in front of him. "Go on, lad. Tell them what you just told me." Mug took a big gulp before explaining what really happened. He hoped that they would all believe him. However, a fake child seemed difficult for anyone other than he and Cuphead to understand. But he had to try. It was the only way of possibly getting a second chance at redeeming himself in front of these children.

"Well, you see the bunny came up to me while I was off fishing. He wanted to see the monster side of me. I told him no and asked him nicely to leave me alone. But the rabbit kept persisting and even kicked me into the ocean. I just couldn't take that harassment anymore....and accidentally lashed out a bit." Gloved fingers uncomfortably scratched his mug as he explained the situation. The group of students just stood and stared at the mug with wide eyes. Mugman was hoping for some sort of response. Whether it was positive or negative, he just wanted to know what they were thinking. "H-hello? You do realize that I'm talking to you guys, right?"

But that was exactly why they didn't respond. Because it was the questionable mug addressing them. Mug hung his head in disappointment and turned back to Elder Kettle.

"Well, I did what you said. But nothing seems to have changed." He stated to his guardian.

"I understand, Mugman." Came Ms. Angel's voice. "And because this was clearly an accident, you deserve another chance with the youth group."

"Y-you really mean it?" Mug asked with hope in his voice.

"I do." She replied. "Just don't lash out at the other students...or me, please." The young mug knew that the fish meant what she said. It was the other members of the group that didn't seem too fond of this idea. "Don't forget that we're meeting at Sally's theater tomorrow, boys." Angel reminded the cup brothers.

"We won't." Cuphead answered for them.

The family started on their way back home. Mug then remembered the promise that Elder Kettle had made to him that morning.

"Hey, where's that nightmare repellent thing you mentioned?" The young mug gently tugged on his grandfather's arm as he asked.

"Oh, that!" Kettle started. "So I spoke with Djimmi..."

"Yes! Yes! And?" Mug bounced up and down with excitement. The kettle was a bit hesitant to answer the question. Especially seeing his son's attitude toward such news.

"...Well, it seems that is a very complicated spell....and it won't be ready until tomorrow." The elderly glassware eventually stuttered out. He watched as all that positive energy drained from his son.

"What?!" Mug gasped. His head then hung in sorrow once again. "Ooooohhhh......."

_That means I'll have to deal with the demon again tonight. And I am not looking forward to that..._

"Don't forget that you can wake me up anytime if you need help." Cup offered.

"Thanks, Cuphead." Mugman said. "I know I can always count on you." A small smile formed on the young mug's face.


	16. Punishment Falls On Deaf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopus Pocus heads back to the casino to report on what happened during his mission.

The small white rabbit hopped up to the Devil's Casino. It held its head high as it seemed to have no fear of Inkwell Hell. In fact, it seemed right at home. A small gloved fist knocked on the casino's doors a few times. The golden doors creaked open as two large bunny feet sprang its body inside. King Dice watched as the animal brazenly hopped right up to the man's attention. The die man watched as the rabbit's body snapped and grew larger. Its blue overalls transformed into a perfect blue suit. A red bow popped out from the shirt's collar. The rabbit magician spun its gloved fingers as a black top hat appeared between them. It then plopped the black hat on its furry head, pushing its ears out to the side.

"So, what's the news?" Dice asked his employee

"So, what's the news?" Dice asked his employee. "Did the mug kill anyone?" The oversized rabbit looked at the man with confusion. It scratched inside its right ear with its fingers.

"Say again?" The rabbit's nasally voice rang out, almost creating an echo. "You seem to be talking quietly."

"I'm asking what happened!" The casino manager snapped back loudly.

"Oh, right." It replied as its ears drooped down. "Well, the mug didn't actually transform. He just hit me....really hard."

"Damn! Is that kid really learning how to control the demon?" Dice muttered as he turned his back to his employee. The white rabbit's head cocked in confusion.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" He asked the die man.

"I'm not talking quietly, you overgrown fuzzball!" The King replied angrily without looking at the animal. His patience was dropping fast.

"Huh?" It probed once more. King Dice now whipped around and grabbed the mammal by his ears.

"Hopus Pocus!" He roared. "Are you deaf? You are really trying my-" The cube-faced man stopped short when he saw dried blood coating the inside of his employee's right ear. "Hmm. Perhaps you are deaf." Dice said more calmly.

"D-d-did you say deaf?" Hopus squeaked.

"Yes." Came the nonchalant reply. "And you're lucky that I don't mess up your other ear for failing in your mission!" The die man let go of the long ears. Hopus Pocus pulled his right ear down to see inside it. His yellow eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he realized that he was now permanently handicapped. No longer would that ear hear anything from the outside world. The rabbit stared at his injury in utter shock as King Dice left him to dwell in his own emotions. Hopus felt sad for a few seconds. But then that sorrow turned into anger.

"I'll-I'll kill him! I'll kill that kid!" The white rabbit hissed as he hopped up and down in literal hate.

"Don't get your fur in a knot." Came a voice from the darkness. The bunny's damaged ear magically got shoved into its mouth, shutting the creature up. "The mug is indeed persistent." Hopus spit out the furry body part.

"But-!" He began to protest.

"You've had your chance!" The voice hissed, forming two gleaming yellow eyes from the dark corner. "Now it's time to try from a different perspective."

"The kids are going to the theater tomorrow." Hopus pointed out. "My magic tricks would be perfect for that situation!"

"Silence!" The darkness growled. Hopus Pocus found himself being choked by his own bow as it tightened around his throat. "Sally is impressed by physical displays, not tricks of the mind." It explained.

"I believe I have the perfect candidate for the position." Dice offered. "Pirouletta is the best dancing roulette wheel in the world."

"Excellent!" The voice hissed. "Those boys will never know what hit them!"


	17. A Mutated Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman has another training session to tame the demon but things don't go quite as planned...

Cup, Mug, and Elder Kettle made their way back to the training grounds for round two of Mugman's sessions. The young mug could only hope that it would go better than the previous evening. That he could prevent himself from turning into his alter ego. Elder Kettle told Cuphead to stay well out of the way of his brother. To not interfere with the events that occurred within the cavern.

Mugman positioned himself in the middle of the rocky oval shaped field. The young mug took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was his way of making himself calm. Well, as calm as he could be when about to fight creatures that he feared. The silent cave would no longer remain so in a moment. He watched as the lid was taken off the bottle. The blue liquid oozed out and formed the three mini devils. Each and every one of the purple creatures snarled at him with their fangs bared. They inched toward the mug, trying to get a reaction out of him. Fear is what they hoped for. It was what fueled them after all. To their surprise, Mugman stood confident.

An index finger pointed in their direction. Circular bluish-green rings spiraled toward the purple creatures. Mug watched as they predictably ducked the attack. Three sets of eyes shuffled closer to their prey. The child, however, stood comfortably, crossing his arms in front of his chest. A smirk of intelligence formed on his face. He watched as the rings circled back like boomerangs and crashed into the devils' furry hides. One of the creatures happened to evade the rain of roundabout shots. It lunged forward. Mugman saw this and acted accordingly. Five streams of red arrows emitted from a pointed index finger. The attack exploded on the remaining devil. It came crashing down face first to the floor, sliding right past the cup child.

Mugman knew they all would be back up for round two in a matter of seconds. The purple creature that had just lunged at him dragged itself back up. It charged with a purpose, having teeth and claws bared. Mug saw this and simply stepped out of the way. A single brown boot lifted up. The creature's eyes bulged out when it tripped over the child's foot. Its body tumbled forward and barreled into the other two devils that were attempting to get up. Mugman smiled in confidence at their defeat.

"Perhaps this is a bit too easy for you, Mugman." Elder Kettle noted. "How about we enhance the features that you fear the most about them?" There were so many features of the real Devil that chilled Mugman to the bone. Which ones to pick? Mug knew his tail always proved to be a problem. The teeth were like sharp knives that cut deep into its prey's skin. Mugman then realized what he truly feared the most though. Memories of the moment he was being crushed in the satanic creature's paw came back to him. The pain he had felt from its squeeze was unbearable. Mug had no doubt that the Devil would have put an end to him in two seconds flat if his brother had not interjected with a different idea.

"The things I fear most about them?" The young mug repeated. "That's easy: teeth, hands, and tails." Upon the child's words, these features were emphasized. One of the devils' teeth grew even larger. The second's tail grew much longer and thicker. It was so big that the creature had to get down on all four limbs to steady itself. The last one's hands grew into massive boxing glove weapons. They all chuckled in delight at their new weapons.

_Oh boy..._

_Just stay calm, Mugman._ He thought as he took a couple steps backward.

The cup child had to tell himself to stay calm as the purple creatures all stared down at him with his newfound fear, fueling them to their full potential. Mug watched as the devil with enlarged hands leapt forward. The large mitts came crashing downward. Mugman quickly jumped out of the way. Dust clouds danced into the air from the sheer force of the blow. A second creature emerged from the clouds with its new pair of chompers. The fangs clanged loudly as they attempted to crunch down on the child. Mugman gave a quick scream of panic as he backed away from the dangerous figment. Instinctively, he shot at the close-range enemy with his red spread shot. It hissed in pain and attempted to block the attack with its arms.

Mug stopped his assault abruptly when he saw a large spade heading his way. He gave another quick yelp as the tail crashed down right where he had been standing. Stumbling to safety, Mug had little time to catch his breath. For the third devil was right on him. It charged forward as a quadruped, swinging its oversized tail. The young mug avoided two powerful swoops of the appendage. A third strike caught him by the shoulder and mug. The flat part of the spade smacked the child up and away from the attacker. Mugman felt his body bounce off a boulder. Pain throbbed in his shoulder and back where it collided with the rock. His body wanted to collapse on the ground, but his mind told him that it was not a good idea. And for good reason.

The large handed devil attempted to strike at the cup child again. Two fists came down on the boulder as Mug rolled out of the way. The rock shattered beneath the power of the devil's might with a loud crunch. Mugman stood up to find the devil picking up handfuls of the debris. It threw them into the air before punching them in the child's direction. Mug acted quickly and protected his head with his arms. He muttered an "ow!" for each of the decent sized pebbles that ricocheted off his arms. Even though the stones were small, it still felt like he was being hit with a slingshot at close range. The long-fanged devil saw the mug was preoccupied and took advantage of this opportunity. It promptly ran over and pushed the cup child down to the ground. Mugman tried to hold the creature back as its fangs chomped and tried to get close to him. Gloved hands seized the fur on its chest.

"Get off!" The little mug roared as he kicked the fanged fuzzball off. Mug immediately pulled himself off the ground. For he knew they would all be coming after him with a fever. Just as expected, all three devils charged his way. Mugman had an idea on how to defeat them all at once. But that plan meant letting them come close.

"Wait for it..." He said to himself. His heart pounded faster and faster as they approached. Mug's body wanted to cower down and give up. But his mind said to stand strong and go through with the plan.

"Now!" Mugman shouted as the bodies came within mere feet from him. In a split second, the young mug released his powerful 8-way arrowhead attack. These large red arrows pierced the creatures' bodies. Each of the large fists received a pointed weapon to the meaty part of the hand. An arrow collided with a furry torso, and another to a devil's enlarged tail. Mug watched as all three purple creatures collapsed onto the ground. Smoke emanated from their injuries. The cup child took a couple deep breaths as he took in the sight of the defeated enemies. A smile came upon his face when he realized that he had just taken out these enhanced creatures. Feeling empowered, Mugman's hands confidently pressed against his hips.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" He taunted the fallen devils with his mug held high and chest puffed out.

"Wow, Mugs! It's like you're not afraid of them anymore!" His brother praised his efforts.

"Well done, Mugs." Elder Kettle said with a smile. Mugman's smile grew even larger from the positive feedback. The three purple bodies dragged themselves up from the floor. Mug cocked his head to the side when he noticed their focus seemed to shift elsewhere. Their eyes locked onto a different cup this time. Cuphead's straw nearly jumped out of his head when the devils turned toward him.

"Whoa! I never said I was afraid of you!" The young cup gasped. And he didn't need to say anything. The fake devils could sense fear from anyone that was around. Their furry bodies started to close in on the other child.

_Cuphead must be more afraid of them than me right now._ Mug thought.

"S-stay away!" Cup hissed, pointing an index finger in their direction. He wanted to shoot at the devils. But try as he might, Cuphead could not get himself to fire anything at the opposing creatures. It was as if he had been glued to that one spot. Cup could not move or say a word.

"Elder Kettle! Call them off!" The young mug shouted to his grandfather.

"Stop! Cease! He's not a target!" The kettle bellowed. But the three purple beasts continued forward. Their harsh stares bore deeply into the cup's soul.

"Cuphead, get out of there!" Mug shouted in his direction. But his brother did not hear a word he said, for he had frozen up just like Mugman would. A large fist raised into the air above the cup child's head. The young mug heard the red straw rattle against his sibling's brim. It was then that Mug realized that Cuphead would not move. Brown boots pounded against the cavern floor as fast as they could go. Mugman ran and dove toward the young cup.

"You gotta move now!" The little mug cried out as he pushed him safely away from the fist that was crashing down. Cuphead landed on his bottom as he watched the hand crush down on his brother.

"Mugs!" He now gasped in shock. The large white mitt completely covered the little mug. Cuphead's eyes followed the hand as it started to lift up. Red pupils glowed from beneath the hand. Clawed hands lifted the balled-up fist high over its head. The young cup watched as his brother emerged from under the boxing glove as his alter ego. The mutated child panted heavily for a couple seconds before heaving the body up and over his mug. The purple body came crashing down into the cavern wall. Cup noticed a crack traveling down the right side of his brother's mug. It started at the brim and reached down next to the pointed end of the upper jaw. The other two devils still had their attention locked onto the red cup. Taking no notice of the transformed mug, they launched themselves toward the smaller child. Mugman charged a large roundabout shot at his pointed fingertips. This one was thick and dark blue. Blades formed around its outer edge, making it look like a sawblade.

_You won't hurt my brother!_

He tossed the magical weapon forward with both hands. It spun nearly a hundred times per second as it sped toward the purple bodies. The large-tailed creature caught sight of the object when it was in mid-air. With nowhere to go, the blue sawblade sliced it in half. Cuphead watched as the upper half separated from the lower part. Fake blood exploded over the cavern floor. The two cups watched as the powered-up shot started to turn back. It sliced through the other devil's neck. A bloodied and decapitated head fell to the ground with its enlarged jaws still open wide. The creature never knew what hit it. His attack quickly dissolved after taking out the two enemies.

Mug abruptly turned around when he heard the large-fisted fellow loudly pull its body out of the wall. He noticed that the creature's gaze was still on his brother. The mutated mug protectively stood in front of the smaller cup. Red pupils glowed brightly as the devil charged his way. Mugman summoned blue magic to his hands before running forward himself. His sleek body jumped between the two large fists. Coming head level with the creature, Mug's claws sliced through the devil's small neck. The agile mug landed on the other side of the monster with one knee bent up to his chest and the other leg stretched out behind him. His arms extended horizontally from his body with hands still glowing a dark blue. Yellow eyes shifted to look over its shoulder. As predicted, the purple creature immediately stopped. It stood there for a second with all three family members watching it carefully. The mini devil's head then rocketed high into the air, propelled by a geyser of its fake blood. It hit the ground the same time its body did. All three sliced up opponents transformed back into the liquid and retreated into the bottle that Kettle held. Elder Kettle had to tighten his grip on the bottle when they forcefully retreated from the mutated mug once again.

_Phew..._

_Okay, thanks for the help. You can go back to your hiding spot now._

Mugman tried to talk to the demon as he stood up and the blue magic at his hands dissolved. He wanted to get across that it had served its purpose in protecting Cuphead, but now it was time to stop the rampage. The young mug felt its gaze lock onto Elder Kettle. A snarl bellowed between his tightly closed teeth.

_What?! No! I said go back!_

Mug panicked when he felt his body start to move toward his beloved grandfather.

_S-Stop!_

He forced his body to a stop. Cuphead and Elder Kettle watched as Mugman roared and seized its head with its hands. It was clear that the young mug's body was at war with itself.

_I wish you could just tell me what you want!_

**_Blooooooddd.....!_** A voice rang out in the little mug's head. It was dark and other-worldly. Like the voice that emitted from Cuphead's mutated body when it had possessed him.

_So you can talk!_ Mug realized. _That means you can understand me when I tell you to stop! ....but that's obviously not what you want._

**_I crave blood._** It stated.

_I think you've made that clear. But you can't destroy these two!_ Mugman silently yelled at the voice inside his head. For his brother and grandpa could not hear anything that was going on. All they knew was that Mug's body was thrashing around and making screeching noises. Cuphead rushed himself in between his sibling and the elderly kettle. The large glass body calmed down a bit when its yellow eyes locked onto the young cup.

**_I don't hurt Cuphead._** The demon explained.

_That's good._ Mugman praised it. _And I think I understand why. Cuphead is our friend._

**_What is a....friend?_** The dark voice asked, completely oblivious to what that word meant.

_A friend is someone that you don't hurt. And they don't hurt you. They care for one another._ He casually explained to the foreign species.

**_Care? I....don't understand._** It admitted.

_I can teach you how to care for others._ Mug offered. His now calm body shifted its gaze back toward Elder Kettle. Mugman knew the demon felt hostility toward his guardian. He could feel the hate festering within him. Yet it was not his own hate.

_Elder Kettle is also a friend. So you need to treat him like Cuphead and not hurt him!_ The young mug really stressed the "not hurt him" part.

**_But the kettle tries to hurt me!_** It hissed back. **_By your definition that is not a friend!_**

_No! He doesn't hurt us. He's just trying to help us get along._ Mug tried to shift the demon's point of view of his grandfather. But it was a stubborn creature that didn't take others' opinions well. 

**_Fake enemies do not quench my thirst._** The demon grumbled at its host. 

_Don't worry, I'm sure we can find some sort of solution for that._ Mugman tried to be optimistic about this odd situation. The dark force moved the child's mug to look at its sibling once more. Cuphead stared at the tall mug standing before him. He and Kettle listened as the mug stood there making weird noises. They wondered what Mug and the demon were thinking. Was one bullying the other? Were they actually having a nice conversation? What did these sounds mean? 

_Can you help me show Cuphead that we're making progress?_ Mug politely asked his permanent guest. 

**_How does that work?_ **

_Like this._ The young mug then forced himself to smile. Cup flinched a little as the lower jaw separated from the upper jaw. The ends of his mouth curled upward. Mug tried to soften his eyes to get across that he was smiling. 

**_What is this you're doing?_** It questioned. 

_I'm smiling._ Came Mug's reply. 

**_Smiling....?_ **

_Yeah. It's what you do when you're happy._ He explained. 

**_Oh!_** A metaphorical light bulb lit up for the demon. **_I smile all the time when I taste blood!_** Mugman wasn't sure how to respond to this comment. He stayed silent for a second before stuttering out some sort of positive feedback. 

_.....Yeah. That-that's good._

"Hey buddy!" Cuphead's voice beamed loudly. Mugman's eyes sparkled for real at the sound of his brother's voice. "Looks like you've calmed down by yourself. That's great! Can you make it the rest of the way?" 

_Cuphead's asking to have the regular me back._ He told the darkness. 

**_I know._** Came its reply. **_He is....happy when it is just you. I can feel that._**

_With my help, you'll learn to feel a lot more._ The little mug really hoped that he could teach the demon to be more than just a being of pure destruction. He talked to the foreign creature with much more confidence than he actually felt. 

**_Ugh! I'm just going to put you back so I don't have to listen to all that nice talk anymore._** The demon growled in annoyance. 

_Works for me._ Mug replied. 

With that, the cup child's body shrunk back to normal. 

"You did it all by yourself, Mugs! I'm so proud of you!" Cup threw his arms around Mugman's neck. Mug simply met his embrace and put a humble smile on his face. 

"If that's the case, then I think it's best that just Mugman and I come up here from now on." Kettle explained to the boys. The young cup immediately broke out of their tender moment and whipped back around. 

"What?!" He gasped, not believing what he had just heard. 

"If something like this happens again, you could get very hurt, Cuphead. You're lucky that your brother acted so quickly to save you." The elderly person pointed out. 

"But-!" Cup started to argue. Kettle didn't let him get in any more words otherwise. 

"It's for your own safety!" Elder Kettle snapped back. He had to be stern for the stubborn little cup to actually listen. Cuphead still wasn't buying that the absence of his presence was a good idea. He was desperate to get someone to see his side of the argument. 

"H-how about a second opinion?" His cup whipped back around. "Mugman?" 

"I'm sorry, Cup. But I have to agree with Elder Kettle on this one." Mug gave his honest answer. He watched as his sibling hung his head in sorrow. Kettle approached the boys as he made sure the lid was on the bottle good and tight. 

"That's all for today." Their guardian concluded. "Mugs and I will start again tomorrow. Perhaps we can get the demon to trust me too." The young mug gave a silent gulp. For he knew exactly how the demon felt towards him. He just hoped that he would be able to control it well enough that the demon wouldn't lose its temper and take matters into its own hands. Because if that ever happened, Mugman would be helpless to do anything but watch as his guardian was shredded by his own hands. 

"When we get home, we'll get that crack of yours taken care of." The kettle said to the mug. 

"What crack?" Mug asked. He had been so hyped up on adrenaline that he didn't feel any pain from the wound. 

"You've got a crack right here." Cuphead reached his gloved hand to his brother's mug. Two fingers ever so slightly touched the damaged chinaware. 

"Ow!" Mugman winced and inched back from his brother's hand. 

"Don't worry! I'll fix it for you, bro!" Cup assured him. The three of them shuffled their way down the mountain and towards their secluded home. All the while, Mugman hoped and prayed that the demon would take mercy on him that night. After all, they had just had a chat where it seemed it understood Mug's desire for peace among the family. Namely Cuphead, not so much the kettle just yet. It knew how to protect the young mug from external forces, so it only seemed fair to assume that it could keep a peaceful state of mind during the night. Why did it attack him in his dreams when they at least had an understanding of each other? This was a question that puzzled the young mug. 


End file.
